A Bride From Konoha
by dotdotdot86
Summary: Sakura is sent by Naruto the Hokage to deliver an important news to the Kazekage. It is about Gaara's bride, Hyugaa Hinata. Will Gaara take the news well? And why Sakura, the lover of the infamous outlaw, Uchiha Sasuke is allowed to go out from Konoha?
1. Welcome to Suna

**A/N: This story is formerly known as A Dangerous Game. But, things happened and somehow the story gets out of the context. So please enjoy. ^^**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All the characters with the exception of OC belong to Masashi Kishimoto.. I just keep day dreaming and dreaming...it is just a fiction and i make no money for this story_

_This is the softer version of the story... :) I put here just to support Gaara and Sakura's pairing..._

_This chapter is Betaed BY HARMONY ROSE_

* * *

**Summary**

_Sakura were sent by Naruto the Hokage to deliver an important news to the Kazekage. It is about Gaara's bride, Hyugaa Hinata. Will Gaara take the news well? And why Sakura, the lover of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha is allowed to go out from Konoha?_

* * *

**Welcome to Suna**

* * *

"A messenger from Konoha has arrived and is asking for permission to speak with you, Kazekage-sama" one of his own guards reported. The 21 year old guy lifted his head up from his paper work. He had been sitting on the official seat earlier this morning, when one of his guards had knocked the door of his office to report the news. Now, the guard was standing in front of the kazekage. The man's hands clasped behind, shoulders straighted, head held high and perfectly still; as he posed like a true ninja. The only thing that separated them was a large, old burgundy office desk, full of unfinished paper work waiting for his signature of approval. Gaara gave a nod, giving his approval. The guard gave a salute before leaving.

Gaara frowned, pondering at the news. Was there any new event other than the recent problem that was brewing between Konoha and Suna? He was glad that it was Naruto who had taken over the Hokage's hat from Tsunade two years ago. The elders of Konoha had proven to be as difficult as ever when dealing the issues involving the two villages.

He had been working for too long until his body began to feel tense. His back was aching terribly, and he massaged his tired black eyes with two fingers. They should give his body a break. This never ending work had to stop sometime. He could not even remember when the last time he had been to the House of Pleasure to relieve himself. The guard, who had left several minutes earlier, returned with a person who covered with a brown cloak and hood, from head to toe. Gaara kept frowning; this wasn't the standard messenger Naruto had sent most of the time. The small person bowed to him before removing the hood to reveal herself.

There, in front of him stood a beautiful woman with mesmerizing green eyes. Gaara didn't think he made a sound, but he wasn't certain. The sight of her took his breath away. She was truly a beauty, but her behavior was somewhat contradictory as her calm gaze held steadily against his. There was nothing coy about the way she held her head high. Even her posture was proudly showing that she was an experienced ninja.

The only imperfection that he could ever notice was her wide forehead that was covered with her long bangs. Her shoulder length pale pink hair was bound in the back, but several tendrils had worked loose and fell gently to the sides of her face.

Pink hair.

Was this Naruto's tomboyish former teammate who had become one of the most renowned medic-nin in the Fire Country?

"Haruno Sakura, I assume?" His question made her smiled, pleased that he remembered her name. His throat tightened, and his mouth went dry. All his thoughts vanished at a single glance of her smiling face.

"I'm here to bring you a message, Kazekage- sama. It is about your bride, Hyuuga Hinata."

"What about her?" Gaara frowned again. It took several seconds for him to focus back on her words. Now he remembered what she was talking about. Hadn't he sent both Kankuro and Shikamaru to fetch his bride from Konoha several days ago?

"She went missing seven days ago. We got a report that she might have been kidnapped by a certain group. My Hokage sends an apology for the delay." The woman bowed her head.

"Explain the meaning of this kidnapping." Gaara put both of his intertwined hands on the table, thinking how the hell a strong force like Konohagakure had could let a mere rebellious group kidnap a woman that came from the most prominent family in the village.

"She, ah, ran away from the village a day before your envoys had arrived. While Naruto had sent a large group of ninjas searching for her, there was a report that someone from the village had witnessed that she was kidnapped by several men on the outskirt of the village forest. Right now Naruto, along with Kankuro and Shikamaru have joined the group. Naruto sent me to apologize to you for the delay that has been caused on our side. He said not to worry; the agreement between our villages is still on."

Gaara nodded at her quite detailed explanation. Tell that to the elders, he mused. The one who came up with the wedding plan was not him. After several months of the elders prodding him with the idea, he finally gave in and agreed to the terms that had been set by the elders. After all, the marriage was for convenience only. Besides, if the marriage could strengthen the already strong bond between the two villages, who were he to disagree? After all, the product of the marriage would be the perfect offspring that came from both prominent families of the villages. A truly exceptional benefit to Suna.

Still, his gaze was turned back to the woman before him. Her explanation still didn't include the reason of her presence here instead of the usual messenger. This low class mission was obviously not for a high station medic like her.

"And, the reason you are here?" He lifted his absent eyebrows.

"I came here as a request from Shikamaru-san. He was worried about the condition of his pregnant wife as he might not be able to be here if Temari-san gave birth earlier than the expected date." Gaara nodded at her clear explanation. He knew that Shikamaru had requested several times for the presence of Konoha's head medic- ninja here.

Temari was diagnosed with a complication in her pregnancy and was going to have a difficult birthing. None of his medics was skillful enough to ensure the safety of both mother and baby. Two of the medics had even dared to suggest an abortion, and as the result, Shikamaru had lifted each man by his neck, and sent them both flying like old sacks to the nearest wall. Temari, as stubborn as an old goat, was determined to keep her child. Now she was in her seventh month of pregnancy and had been waiting for the due date.

"Well then, thank you for coming. I will arrange your accommodation".

Sakura shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Shikamaru invited me to stay in his house. "

"Well then, please ask the guard to show you where her house is." The woman took a bow again at his dismissal before leaving. The ugly brown robe she was wearing covered her body from his view, but it still couldn't conceal her beauty.

"Haruno." The woman stopped at the door and turned to him.

"Did you come here alone?" The question had been bothering him from the beginning. She just smiled and shook her head politely.

"No, I was escorted by two ANBU. They probably have already returned to Konoha by now. " Gaara nodded his head. She bowed again before closing the door behind her.

Gaara stared at the door for several seconds, letting his mind searching for dimmed memories of his earlier years.

Haruno Sakura, a kunoichi from Leaf village. The girl who had soft pink hair like the colour of sakura flower that was blooming so vividly during Konoha's spring season. Those large green eyes like fresh grass in the morning, that he always gave a deep inhale whenever he came to visit Konoha village.

Naruto's former teammate and Kakashi's female student. Not to mention she was Tsunade's medic-nin successor that had surpassed her master in dealing with poisons and medicines.

All these years, she was still Naruto and Lee's love interest. But every ninja knew about the infamous story of her notorious outlaw lover.

The special medic-jounin as well as the head of Konohan medical ninja who was well respected by the other villages.

Even though she was a prisoner in her own village…

* * *

_A/N:_

_1. All the official facts in Naruto ended after Chapter 280. I don't care what happened after that. For this story I fabricated so many things and events after the chapter. Honestly, I don't even read Naruto anymore._

_2. Maybe there are too much Sue-ness in Sakura. But some women are blooming later than others. Maybe Sakura is one of them._

_3. This story is directly translated from my own language. So, there maybe several grammatically mistakes that I unintentionally made. I don't have any beta reader. So, obviously this is a bad fanfic. I know this. So don't bashing me, okay..thanks.._


	2. Suna little town

Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura closed the door behind her, searching for the guard who had escorted her to the Kazekage's room. The corridor was spacious, clean and well organized but there wasn't even a single life in there. Following her instinct, she moved further to the north. Sakura felt relief when she heard voices coming from the front. There, in the corner, stood three young shinobi arguing about something. Arms flailing and high voices, it seemed the discussion was really a hot topic. Sakura stood watching them and waiting patiently and yet they still didn't realize that she was standing behind one of them.

The high tone one of the nins was suddenly stopped, then with his eyes nearly bulging, he saw her. His mouth was still hanging wide open when two of his friends whose backs were facing Sakura, stop talking and turned.

"Evening, could you please tell me where Konoha's diplomat lives?"

The shortest guy of the three cleared his throat. "I can show you the way," he volunteered.

The second one shook his head, "I am going to my duty area right now, and it's the same way to Nara's house. Why don't _I_ show her the way?"

"No, I'll do it," said the third nin eagerly. "Didn't you just say that duty is too dull for you?"

"Yeah, that duty is too dull for a strong nin like me." He snapped. "But it's still my duty anyway."

"Huh, since when did you agree to take over this job?"

Sakura felt so irritated with these three young hormonal teenagers; here she was, tired and sweating after a long journey from Konoha and now she had to deal with the nins of Suna village who looked like they wanted to eat her alive.

Her patience was wearing thin and she clenched her fist, struggled not to bash these three stooges. They were still arguing on who was going to escort her home. Sakura, whose temper was easily raised, struggled to hold her patience. The kids were lucky enough to be Suna's, otherwise, she was sure she would have her own way and smack all three across their heads.

"Well then," she interrupted. "I guess all the three of you can escort me to the quarters."

They all nodded eagerly.

"Well, shall we?"

* * *

Gaara was standing in front of his window in his three story office room when he saw Sakura walking out of the building. He frowned when noticed three shinobi were following her like love sick puppies. It seemed that she was unaware that while she was kept walking, the trio tried to shove each other aside, fighting to walk beside her. They still bickered back and forth as they left the main official building.

Gaara leaned into the back of his seat with his legs stretching forward; hands linked on his stomach and sighed, thinking about the latest events. He appreciated it very much that Sakura had not condemned his own medics for their unskillful and idiotic talents. He should be grateful that the special-medic jounin of Konoha was willing to come here to assist his own sister in birthing. Hell, maybe he should ask her into teaching his own medics several hidden techniques as well as some of the secret knowledge that had been well kept and guarded from the other villages.

But still, having her here could certainly create uproar in his village. He wondered how Naruto managed to persuade the Konoha's elders to let her coming here. What he knew from the diplomatic information and classified documentations, after two years of major incident that involved a deadly skirmish between Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, she hadn't been allowed to go out from the village ever since.

He only caught a brief glimpse of her several times whenever he had an official visit in Konoha. But then, he always knew about her as she was the one Naruto was always talking about every time they were having a hangout. How her beauty and strength had surpassed her own legendary shishou. How Naruto's expression softened every time he said her name. And how painful Naruto was whenever she rejected his move.

Gaara knew she was Naruto's source of happiness and sorrow. Naruto's hope and pain. His pleasure and grievance. His strength and weakness. But somehow that had made Gaara curious. What made her so special to Naruto? Being a loner, Gaara had never understood the concept of needing someone.

But when he saw her, he finally understood. That serene face was such a fake she couldn't even be able to disguise her grief and yearning for her lover. Those brilliant green eyes were actually empty and reflected her lonely heart. No wonder men could easily fall into her trap. She was like a black widow who waiting a careless victim to be willingly gave his heart to be squashed mercilessly before trampled all his last hope.

Well, that's too bad she wasn't his type.

* * *

Being escorted by the three young shinobi was actually a good choice. In the less than three hours she had been there, she already knew everything about Suna, starting with the history of Suna to the latest gossip. It seemed that everybody knew almost everybody. For a big village like this, it was quite impressive.

She'd gained their respect after introducing herself, a head medic, special jounin of Konoha, and former teammate to the Sixth Hokage, now on a mission to assist the Kazekage's sister in birthing. She'd done that hoping, these three young shinobi would stop staring at her like she was some kind of harlot. She'd frowned at the nins and gave them an impatient look that suggested that they stop gawking at once and be done with it.

Now, they were passing by a food stall with so many people that were waiting to be served. When the tasty aroma of the grilled lamb with spices filled her nostrils, her stomach churned. It seemed like forever since she had eaten any decent food. The street was so busy and crowded with people moving to and from the shops. There were many types of merchandise that were being displayed at the bazaar along the street; from tiny masterpiece gold buttons to a small herd of goats. Customers and traders were busy bargaining a for good price.

Suna seemed to be greener now than during her last visit. Many big trees were planted along the street and they actually looked healthy for a dry land like this. This village was blooming with prosperity, Sakura began to realize. Gaara the Kazekage was doing a good job developing his own village.

"Is the street always busy like this every day?" Her escorts nodded. Fukutomi, the quiet and short one, coughed softly before opening his month, but once again, he was cut off by Sato, the more talkative one.

"It's always busy like this but starting tomorrow, the number will be tripled. We are going to be having the Suna Festival three days from now. However, this year is going to be a special season as our Kage will have his marriage ceremony here. We are expecting to have many visitors from other lands to join the ceremony. It will be a big ceremony," he boasted proudly. "Imagine two noble families from great villages will be bound together. Our villagers are so proud with this marriage. "

"Yeah, as if that'll ever happen" Yamamoto, the third nin smirked. "Most of the girls were in tears when they heard the news. My own 10 year old little sister was crying in dismay when she heard the kazekage was going to marry some woman from another land, " He shook his head.

Sakura hid her amusement. So, Sabaku no Gaara was not only developing a village, but gaining a number of fan girls too.

They are now heading toward another en route. There was a moderate size of corn and wheat fields along the road.

"I noticed you have an irrigation system here."

Sato nodded. " Our kage is a clever man as he managed to come up with such a plan. We installed that about three years ago. Our river is too small to provide the villagers with their necessities. If you look at the west, you can see the great canyons. The river comes from that canyon to our village and then flow out to the River country. "

" But then, we don't have enough fertile soil here so, we still have to import the food, along with other supplies into our village. "

"Our income sources are still coming from mercenary work, but starting last year we gained a second major income. We are now mining gold from the canyons."

Sakura stopped and turned her attention to Sato in surprise. "Gold?"

Sato nodded. "The Kage had found the mineral when he went to the canyons for training. Now, we mine them, craft the mineral and then sell them to make money. It's no secret that our village has become richer and stronger under his leadership. "

He shrugged and said in a low tone, "Some people have even said the Daimyo is afraid of our village again. The Kage is not only a powerful shinobi, but he has now become a great merchant. Some of the Wind villages are now losing their trade zone to us and that is what the daimyo fears. "

Sakura nodded, understanding the situation. Konoha was sure to have a great benefit in an alliance with Suna. Furthermore, everyone knew the two leaders had a good relationship as best friends.

"Your kage is a great leader," Sakura commented. The nin nodded proudly.

"He's a ruthless leader." When he saw Sakura frowned at his remark, he quickly continued, "That's made him a great kage. Why, he killed all the caravan robbers with his bare hands. After that, the crimes reduced drastically. We are so proud being under his leadership."

"Speaking of a kage, do you know that your Hokage always came here?" Sakura nodded at Yamamoto's question.

"He always spends his time training with the Kazekage. They are both great opponents and it is always worthy to watch", Sato interrupted.

"And then, he usually spends his time at the House of Pleasure with the Kazekage there." Sakura frowned at the news.

"Oh, really…" she said dryly.

Yamamoto, who hadn't noticed her sudden disdainful tone, continued, "Well, I know they are great leaders and so skillful in battle, but what should a guy do when the women always say they are skillful in bed too?" Suddenly remembering his manner, his face turned red. "I mean...I didn't mean..." he stammered with an apologetic tone.

Sakura didn't say anything and left his remark alone. She almost sighed with relief when the shinobi pointed to Shikamaru's house. She bowed and thanked them before leaving.  
Sakura could feel their gaze on her back as they continued to watch her walk away.

* * *

Shikamaru's house was small and clean and situated on the outskirts of the busy market place. There were several houses on the same lane, all small but well kept. Children were playing outside, and their happy laughing echoed throughout the area. An old woman was sweeping out the sand from inside her house while scolding a small boy who was holding a tiny ball. Hens were clucking, dogs barking, it really looked like an ordinary day in Suna village. The sky, with its thin clouds, was shimming with a yellowish hue. Tiny particles of sand were flying as they were blown away by soft breeze. Most of the residents were returning to their homes from working at this hour.

Temari pulled the door opened several minutes after Sakura had started pounding. Her eyes widened when she saw Sakura. They stared to each others for several seconds. Then Temari narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, well. Aren't you supposed to be the ugly duckling?"

"And you are now as fat as an old cow," Sakura countered. Like Temari she crossed her arms arrogantly and began tapping her foot.

Temari burst into laughter and threw herself into Sakura's arm. Sakura tried hugging her back, but with difficulty as her belly was round with child.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are finally here."

"Yeah, me too" She let Temari go and looked at her swollen belly. "So, this is Shikamaru's baby in here," Sakura patted gently and Temari smiled proudly.

" He's kicking quite hard."

Sakura lifted her eyebrows and smiled. "He?"

Temari just shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't mind though. By all means, do come in."

Her living room was simple and neat. There was a small cabinet where all the scrolls of documents were kept properly arranged. Curtains were already drawn. Sakura sighed contently as leaned comfortably on a soft cushion. She stretched her tired legs and closed her eyes. Temari was busy making noise in the kitchen, hopefully making something to drink for her thirsty throat.

"I still can't believe that you are finally here. Shikamaru said not to have so much hope, but I kept praying every day," Temari put a glass down and poured water from a jug, "By the way, has Shikamaru returned yet?"

"It's a long story," Sakura sighed with pleasure at the feel of cool water running down the inside her throat.

Temari frowned. "Why, they are already one day late. Aren't they supposed to come home with the bride right now? "

Sakura shrugged. "She ran away." Temari raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I never thought that timid girl had the guts to do something like that." Her sharp eyes narrowed when she saw Sakura's guilty face. "What happened?"

"She overheard Naruto asking me to marry him," Sakura shrugged, "She's been in love with him ever since we were kids. Naruto has always been too stupid to realize that."

"And?" Temari demanded, "Did you agree?"

Sakura frowned, "Of course not, he's already asked me thrice and god knows how many times I will have to say no before his thick head gets that I won't marry him ever."

"Thrice?" Temari sputtered, "Three times? You refused the hokage?" Temari shook her head in disbelief.

"I think him as a friend, or rather as a brother. Would you marry your own brother, Temari?"

Temari shrugged, "But then again I'm already married." She pondered for a moment. "Do you think he doesn't love you enough for you to marry him?"

Sakura sighed tiredly, Temari was being Temari. It was less than one hour after they had met and she was already asking her about her love life. "No, he has mistaken love for lust".

"So, what's the difference?" Temari asked irritably.,

"I don't know," Her expression softened. "Maybe because I've always known Hinata loves him more than I do. I would hurt him more if I agreed to marry him."

"Sakura," Temari sighed," You still haven't forgotten about him, have you? " As if sensing her hurt feelings, Temari changed the topic.

"By the way, where will you stay?"

Sakura just smiled, Shikamaru had told her to stay at his house, but now she wasn't sure. The house was too small with only one bedroom. "I hope you will let me stay here for tonight. I'll find lodging tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary I have an apartment near the market place. You should be comfortable there. Shikamaru and I used to live there before we decided to buy this house. I like it here much better, it's so peaceful."

Sakura sighed with relief, so it was settled then.

But then again, never for a single second had she ever thought that this was the first step in the beginning of her journey that would change her life forever.


	3. Festive night

**Chapter 3: Festive night**

* * *

The woman could certainly create havoc in the village. He wasn't surprised. Less than three days she had been here, there were several misfortunate incidents that all involved her indirectly. The latest incident had happened this morning in the open-field battle training group. Several chunnins had accidentally injured themselves, when she had been passing by the field. Gaara was furious when the shinobi were not paying attention to their training. That act could actually cost a life if the battle had been real. The woman had come running when she had seen the accident, much to Gaara dismay. Yes, she'd helped heal his chunins, but she was still a Konoha medic nin. What was a leader supposed to do when a rivaled village kunoichi found out what fools his men could be when dealing with women, especially a beautiful one like her?

Now, his head was pounding while listening to the other incidents that were reported by one of his assistants in his office room. Last night's bar fight incident had become one of his greatest headaches. It seemed she had gained enough personal bodyguards to fight for her when shinobi from Waterfall village were trying to flirt but were being refused by her. The bar had been heavily damaged, and all five injured representatives of Waterfall had been sent to the medical facility to be treated by that famous trouble-making woman herself.

The guard stopped when he saw his scowl becoming deep. Gaara held out his hand, signaling the guard to continue his report. The guard cleared his throat before continuing.

"The Kirikawa woman is filling out divorce papers again". Gaara's head snapped and gave his full attention to the news. He knew the woman and her husband. Her ridiculous jealousy and their on and off marriage had become a famous joke in the village. The woman liked to gain everyone's attention. The poor husband was actually a quiet man who worked diligently as a weapon maker. This was the fifth report within the two years of marriage.

"The reason for this time is…" The guard clear his throat before read the report, "she caught her husband gawking at a woman from Konoha village long enough that she feels her husband does not love her anymore. "

Gaara eyes narrowed. Konoha Village? Do not tell him this was that trouble making woman's doing. What did Sakura do this time? Flirted back with the man? So, it seemed all men in Suna had already fallen at her feet, even the married ones.

His assistant cleared his throat. "Kazekage-sama, about Kirikawa Akino, would you approve her application this time?"

But, that was still the most ridiculous excuse that he had ever heard for a divorce. "Tell the Kirikawa woman I will kill her husband if she tries filing for divorce again." The guard had nodded once before he left.

Gaara frowned grimly when thinking about the news. His people were curious about her, the lover of the most wanted criminal. There had been many versions of the story, the day when Sasuke had lost to Naruto in a deadly battle two years ago. The rumours spread into many villages and had turned into a love story as most people saw this as a tragedy between two lovers, as Naruto took her away and brought back to Konoha, imprisoning her in the village.

So, from day one, she had been under scrutiny by his people who kept speculating about her and the reason that she had finally been released from her confinement in Konoha and was allowed to come to Suna without any supervision.

But, his village had its own benefit while she was here. She had been doing some volunteer work at the medical centre and spent most of her time in the medical green house teaching his medic nins some new medicines. Not once did she misbehave and she always did her work professionally. If he wanted someone to blame for these misfortunate incidents, he should blame his own shinobi for not being able to control their raging hormones and their lack of discipline.

Now, for a political reason, he had to send an apology letter to the Waterfall village's leader for his men's inappropriate behavior. He hated doing that. It was too out of character of him to apologize for everything. But as a leader, he had to carry the burden himself.

Gaara closed his eyes tiredly. Five years ago when he had accepted the Kazekage'a title, he had only thought about the village's safety, and the way to protect them from intruders. He had never thought it was a Kazekage's job to worry about every aspect of the villagers' lives and activities.

He knew that the elders did not agree with his method of ruling. The hidden village had closed its door from outsiders for about sixty years. When he'd become Kazekage, in desperation to find a new resource of income, he began to open the trade zone for the merchants in hoping it would boost the village politically and economically. The strategy did indeed become successful. However, there were several councilors that were still against the idea and much preferred the old, traditional ways.

Gaara rose from his seat and went to the window and stared outside. The night sky was glowing with stars and brightened with so many lights that came from the booths at the market. The festival had already begun tonight. There were many people from the neighboring villages that had come to celebrate, it made the crowds more packed than last year. He could hear people cheering loudly while the fireworks were displayed splendidly, showing off the prosperity of the village under his ruling. With so many people participating in this event this year, the economic would boost higher than usual.

However, he still could not help himself, but he felt a little lonely. While every single other life had been celebrating the festival, here he was, the leader, alone in his room, always having to settle everything for the village. Too many problems needed to be solved, too much paperwork needed to be approved.

Let his people celebrate tonight, he mused. He was the Shadow, the protector. He would always protect what was his.

* * *

It was already late at night, but the bar was still full of people. Sakura sat on one of the stools at the bar, drinking sake while waiting for Temari to refresh herself in the restroom. Knowing Temari, it would take forever for her to get out from there. Why, it was already the fourth time she had been visited the restroom. God blesses this pregnant lady for drinking too much water earlier.

Then, she looked down at her newly bought kimono that had cost her a fortune, and frowned. No, she took back what she had said several seconds earlier. God blasts that woman for nagging her to buy this useless thing. The white silk kimono, printed with pink Sakura flowers was indeed beautiful, but she wasn't used to spending any money on beautiful clothes or accessories. It would just waste good money. She was just an ordinary woman.

But Temari had not only kept nagging about the clothes, she'd also dragged her to a salon to do something to her head. Now, her head felt heavy with an oversized bun full of accessories and her face had been painted like that ugly ANBU mask.

Okay, she was kidding about that.

But Temari had kept dragging her here and there for something like high heels and a Kinchaku pouch that made her mentally smacked her big forehead for the ridiculously high prices. High heels? Why on earth did she have to buy high heels instead of getting sandals like any normal female would do? Come on, kimonos didn't match with high heels. Even she knew that. But Temari had kept insisting that was the latest fashion for this festive season.

Now, her feet were throbbing painfully after several hours of being dragged by Temari to all the selling stalls. That woman had been eating like there was no tomorrow and her mouth was always full of food.

Since when did the Temari that she knew like to wear all these girl things? And lately, she was crying too easily as well. Okay, that was because of her pregnant state, but the old Temari she knew was a serious and skillful shinobi with cunning moves. A bit cruel with her jutsu and her fighting skills were quite frightening too.

When Temari had returned to Konoha again as Suna's diplomat three years ago, Sakura had been friends with her. She had respected her as a sophisticated and intelligent shinobi. They always had intellectual discussions about various topics, from political views to the medical field research. Sakura, who had never realized there had been a chemistry attraction between Temari and Shikamaru, had been pleasantly surprised when the announcement of the marriage was made.

But _this_ was too much. What had Shikamaru done to her?

"She's the woman, right?" Sakura heard a woman voice on her left. She had noticed four women had occupied the stools several minutes ago.

"The pink haired one? The one from Konoha?"

"She's the one Sato-kun is always talking about nowadays", one of the girls sighed.

"Is she coming from that House of Pleasure? She uses too much make up!" The second woman said snobbishly, but even Sakura could not help but to agree. That was actually her sentiment exactly.

"But she's so beautiful" one of the women sighed.

"Uh, shut up, Yuki!" The snobbish woman snapped.

"She's not the one the Kazekage wants to marry, right?" gasped another woman.

"Sato-kun said she's the head medic from Konoha, came here just to assist with Temari-san's birthing."

The snobbish woman snorted. "Like we don't have any good medics to serve her."

"Well, Sato-kun said Konoha has more advanced medical research than us."

"It's just a birthing, Meme, our medic nin can do that. This is downright insulting to Suna to import an outsider to do the job." The snobbish woman snorted again. It seemed the woman had her own opinion for everything

They were silent for a moment. Sakura kept drinking her sake.

"Poor Akino for having such an unfaithful husband. She caught her husband flirting with that woman."

The women gasped in unison. Sakura frowned, she never did any flirting with any man. What the hell they were talking about?

"That woman is a trouble–maker. Why, many chunnins were injured this morning just because she distracted them during their training." The high, shrill voice of the snobbish woman made Sakura's head start to pound. She certainly hated when people talked about her like she was not there.

She had just passed by the training field to go to the graveyard to visit Chiyo-baa-sama's grave. It wasn't her fault at all if those shinobi hadn't been paying any attention to their training. But, hadn't she been playing a dutiful citizen by helping them heal the injuries?

"Have you heard about the fight at Shogo-kun's bar?" Sakura nearly groaned loudly. She would like to take back what she had said about being impressed by the neighborhood's nosiness. It was terribly annoying.

"Sato-kun said the Waterfall men were too drunk and wanted to grope her" Meme said with a scandalise tone. "Our men were just doing their duty by protecting her."

"Yeah, it's Sato's duty…" snorted the woman disdainfully, "along with Fukutomi, Yamamoto, Satake, Yamagi, Dai, Hitsuzu, Kuroki.."

"Oh no, not Kuroki-kun too… " One of women whined in dismay.

"Kai, Hideki, Hiyama..." Sakura scowled at her drink.

"Our men are treating her like the mistress of Suna. That is so disgusting! " Sakura counted from one to one hundred to calm herself. She had yet to cause any scene tonight and she was determined to keep it that way.

Sakura sighed with relief when the women, left the table. She should go home now. Temari had a taken a long time in the restroom. Her head was pounding heavily and her stupid high heels were killing her feet. She opened her pouch and plopped a pill into her mouth and put chakra on her back of her neck for several second. There, all well now.

"Do you always cause a riot everywhere you go?" Suddenly a woman sat next to her and smiled.

Sakura stared at the brown haired woman wearing a green kimono intensely. This pretty woman looked familiar but she could not come out with anything.

"I guess you don't remember me." The woman said. The bartender served a cup of tea and left. Sakura waited until the woman finished her tea.

"Have me met before?" Sakura blurted out a question. The woman nodded and smiled.

"I was there when Chiyo-sama resurrected the Kazekage. My name's Matsuri." She looked at Sakura and smiled again. "I guess you didn't notice me there."

"By the way, pay no mind to the women. All of them are snobbish kunoichi from noble families who think everyone is below them," the woman shrugged.

Sakura returned her gaze to her drink and stared at her sake, "I don't mind though. I'm used to it."

"Truly?" The woman's eyes widened, "Ah, I can see why. You are too beautiful. I guess every woman is envious of you."

Sakura said nothing and drank to finish her sake.

"You know," Matsuri started again. "I used to be a big fan girl of the Kazekage. Who isn't? A cool and strong nin like him could melt the heart of every single woman here."

Sakura smiled sadly. A cool and strong nin, just like Sasuke. "What happened?"

"Let's just say I am more realistic about life. I'm just a nobody and he is the Kazekage."

"Then, I met Yoshinori, and fell in love." The bartender poured her tea again. "Now I am happily married and pregnant with his child."

Sakura looked at Matsuri's still flat stomach. Such a happy ending story; a husband, a child, a little house, and a happily ever after. It was every single girl's dream to be with the man that she loved.

Her heart clenched and began to bleed painfully when she remembered the two words she always craved the most.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"I used to be a big fan girl of my own former teammate" Sakura stirred her sake with her fore finger.

"Then some thing big happened to our lives and he left Konoha without a single thought," she smiled sadly. Matsuri listened intensely without saying anything.

Sakura took a deep breath before continued, "We met on and off as enemies."

"Then, when I was eighteen, I went to Grass Village to do some research and ended up being kidnapped by him," she looked down at her glass before continuing.

"We fell in love."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Matsuri smiled.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's was so painful. I kept coaxing him to return to our village. Be with me. We would start and build our life together."

"He refused. For him, there is no turning back. His heart is already tainted with the dark hatred to avenge his clan."

"After two weeks, Naruto finally found us. They fought to the death." It was still painful for her to remember the scene when her two former teammates had fought viciously to kill each other.

"Naruto won. I begged him not to kill Sasuke. We left him there and returned to Konoha" She could still replay the scene where Sasuke's limp body was covered with blood but his eyes kept starring at her. Naruto had dragged her away from him but she kept glancing at him to make sure he was alive.

When they had returned to Konoha, Naruto had been badly injured and she had worked very hard to save him. Three days later the ANBU had reported there was no body found. Nobody from the village knew where he had left to. She was too busy saving Naruto's life to think about anything else, although she kept feeling guilty for leaving Sasuke.

Two weeks later Naruto's critical condition had slowly stabilized. By that time, she was busy teaching the medic class and doing some research studies about poisonous plants and animals of Earth Country. Three months later, the fifth Hokage had appointed her as a Special Jounin. Then, there were so many things that happened after that.

Eight months later Temari had come as a representative of Suna. Twelve months later Shikamaru and Temari had announced their marriage. Fifteenth months later Ino had been married to some young trader from Tea Country.

Nearly eighteen months later Naruto, Konoha greatest Jounin ever, was appointed as a Sixth Hokage. Tsunade had relinquished the title and now enjoyed spending her time as a free woman.

It was one of the greatest moments in her life to see her best friend, blood brother, and former teammate, receive the title as the Sixth Hokage of Konoha Village.

"Is Sasuke alive?" Matsuri kept prodding her.

"Yes, but I've never see him again," there were several reports about him being seen with his group and attacking several weak villages.

"I was torn between love and loyalty to my village," Sakura took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. The ache of loneliness was swelling inside her, throbbing painfully.

"I keep thinking about whether or not I did the right thing? I'd chosen my village against him. I should be happy with the decision, shouldn't I? He's the criminal that killed so many innocence lives."

"But why, after all these years do I still feel lonely?"

" My heart still belongs to him. I could not even find anyone to replace him," she had wept silently for all these past years, longing for him.

Because of that incident, the elders had voted and come out with the decision that she was not allowed to go outside of the village again without permission. She couldn't blame them. She was too valuable to the village.

As an expert in the medical field, she had already surpassed her own shishou. She was only inherited all the Ninjutsu techniques from Tsunade, but she had already created her own special healing techniques as well as a variety of poisons and treatments. She should be happy with her life now, shouldn't she?

"You know," Matsuri started again, "I think you should enjoy your life. Why wait for one man if you could have any man you want?"

Why indeed, Sakura mused sadly. Why wait for him? If he truly loved her, he would come and take her away, right?

She was a mature woman now, an intelligent woman with high skills in the medical field. She knew men wanted her, she should have many lovers. Then, maybe she wouldn't feel lonely anymore.

"You know what," She smiled at Matsuri, "I think you are right. I should spend my time flirting with men. It would be enjoyable, don't you think?" She pondered for a moment.

"After all, didn't the women already label me as a slut? I should act like one!"

Matsuri's eyes went wide at her sudden changed behavior. "Now, Sakura…"

"No, you are right. I should go and get as many lovers as I can. " Sakura got up from her stool and smiled brightly.

"Thank you," she bowed. "I've never feel like this free before. It was really nice to talk with you," her expression softened. She almost forgot how fun it was to have a girl talk with a woman. She had been too busy with her research lately to talk with someone who would understand her feelings.

"Sakura," Matsuri warned. "You could do that, but try not to lose your heart again."

"Don't worry, I will only play with single men," she winked playfully at Matsuri before eagerly leaving the bar.

* * *

After several minutes, Matsuri was still staring in horror at the place where Sakura had just occupied. What she had done to that beautiful woman? A half hour ago, Sakura had been sad and lonely. But now she's looked like wanted to kick somebody's ass. What if she created more trouble in this bar?

Matsuri's hands were sweating with nervousness. She had heard the rumors about the Konohan medic nin and how she had caused so many troubles from the moment she stepped into the village.

But when she had looked at her and heard the vicious remarks made by the snobbish kunoichis, she could not help but feel pity for Sakura. She was too lovely in that white silk kimono for any male's peace of mind and women jealousy.

"Ah, Matsuri, have you seen the woman with pink hair?" Temari's voice startled her.

"She went to the other room." The room was called the flirting room. Single men usually went there to find willing women to have fun.

Temari frowned. Of course she knew what kind of room Sakura went to and although she had been nagging Sakura to pay more attention to the male species, that didn't meant she should lose herself so easily to any man.

"What are doing here at this hour, Temari?" Her brother, Gaara the Kazekage came from nowhere, and now started frowning at her. "You should go home to bed. It's already late."


	4. A hot night

Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Gaara had just finished having a meeting with the Daimyo's representatives in the meeting room. He was walking out from the Kage building with a deep frown plastered on his face. His scowled became deeper when he remembered what an ass the old man could be.

The Daimyo had become a major problem nowadays. His frustration dealing with the Daimyo's representatives had nearly shown when he had heard the Daimyo wanted to increase the tax payment and demanded several other ridiculous things that were out of Suna village capabilities. Oh, he exactly knew what the daimyo's true intention. That old man wanted to test his loyalty towards the Wind Country. The Wind Government representatives had been keeping pressuring him to hand over the trade zone to other villages, insisting that his village should be more focused on defending the country and produces high skilled shinobi for the Land.

He understood their intention very well. Gaara knew the ruler wanted to maintain the political stability of the land by keeping all the villages in Wind Country under his control. The daimyo had to balance the powers that had been given to each village. But Gaara could not afford to lose the second source income if one day the daimyo once again decided to decrease the budget and the power of Suna, as the village would lose its most prime job with no other resources to fall back on.

He nodded briskly at his nins when he passed by the guard post. The street was still bustling with activities despite of the very late hour. As, there were no children on the street at this hour already; adults took the advantage of this opportunity to have more mature activities.

Men and women were cuddling and kissing openly. Some of the men were groping their women shamelessly and laughed gaily in drunkard state.

Happy.

His people were in happy state, while he kept worrying and worrying for everything, he noted grimly. He needed a drink. He desperately needed a drink to cease the worry for tonight. By tomorrow, he would think the way to come out all these problems.

He stopped at the nearest bar where couples were streaming in and out. He followed the stream line and was end up meeting with his pregnant sister.

Temari scowled irritably at him when he asked about her presence in this late of hour.

"I know what time it is! Don't you dare start a lecture about my condition. This is a festive night. I'm entitled to have some fun too."

Gaara sighed at his sister's stubbornness. He glanced at Matsuri and nodded his head, acknowledged her presence. The woman seemed to worry about something.

"Matsuri-san, please escort my sister to her house."

Temari shook her head stubbornly. "I can't leave Sakura here. Who knows what kind of man she would end up with?"

Sakura? So, the mischief woman was here too. "Where's your partner in crime right now?"

"She's in the flirting room, and God knows what she's doing right now. I shouldn't have talked too long with Masane-chan. Maybe Sakura had been too bored waiting for me. I should have introduced her to some good men earlier. Now it's already too late."

Gaara clenched his teeth. Since when his sister had became some annoying and whining mother hen?

"She's a big girl, Temari. She can take care of herself." Yeah, and constantly creating troubles too.

"I think you should go and see her Gaara." Temari frowned at Gaara's grimly face. "She's in our village. She's your responsibility."

What responsibility? Gaara wanted to scoff at the idea. He let out a sighed when he looked at Temari's stubborn face.

"Please go home now with Matsuri-san. I will take care of her." Shikamaru would kill him if anything happened to the unborn baby.

He waited for Temari left with Matsuri. Then he went to the room. There were so many people than usual. Many men were gathering at the entrance of the room, all of them were talking excitedly about something.

"So, the Goddess has come out and play?" Gaara heard some men were whispering in awe. The Goddess? Why it seemed like he knew whom they were talking about?

"Who's turn now?" Some excited male voice was heard from the room. Gaara kept scowling. What game they were playing now. Some men eagerly walked to the room, passing by without even noticed him, their own kazekage.

"She's too good." A man who came out from the room, was shaking his head while helping his unstable friend leaned on his shoulder.

When Gaara entered the room, the loud excitement suddenly stopped when they noticed the Kazekage's presence. Some of still sober men managed to stand straight and gave a salute. But several men, he noted grimly, fell flat on the floor. It seemed like they were too drunk to notice his presence.

The men gave him a way by moving aside, forming a lane at the centre of the crowd by dividing into two groups.

He was moving forward while inspecting his nins one by one, from head to toe. All of his shinobi tried to look sober, as they knew how much he disliked the lack of discipline after the drink. One of the genins looked like wanted to throw up with his nearly green face and bulging eyes, he noted grimly. Several chunnins were too occupied in their drunkard state, sprawling on the floor.

Not that he banned his own nins to have fun in this festival night. But they should know, the enemies would take advantage if they knew how inappropriate his nins could be in this hour.

Gaara's scowl intensified. Oh, he definitely knew who he was going to blame. His eyes began searching for the culprit.

There, at the centre of the stage, as he had not prepared his own reaction, he was too stunned to think anything when he saw her.

Sakura sprawled on a sofa. Her kimono's left sleeve loosed seductively, revealing her beautiful shoulder and an upper mound. She was crossing her legs and the hem of the kimono was threatening dangerously to fall, caused her white milky thighs exposed deliciously. Her white kimono made her looked like pure and untouched. Her beautiful face flushed with excitement. Several tendrils of pink hair had loosed from the bun. Her right hand was holding a glass of sake. She looked too hot and sexy for his peaceful mind.

And she was nearly drunk.

She smiled seductively at him. "Well, well, well. Isn't this the Kazekage of Suna", she purred. "Do you come here just to play as well?"

"Time to go home, Haruno"

"Home?" She pouted. "I don't want to go home. There's no winner yet."

Kami-sama saved him from every woman on the earth who was being stubborn. Gaara glared at her grimly.

"You are drunk" he accused. "How much did you take?" There were too many glasses scattered on the floor.

"Enough," she shrugged. Then she smiled brightly. "Why don't you come here and play, Kazekage-sama? If you win, I would give you a special prize." She gave a wicked grin. "Maybe some other special bonus too."

"Home. Now!" He gave his harsh command that usually made the most his fierce jounin cringed with fear. But this damned woman just shrugged off.

"But my feet hurt!" she still had nerves to complained.

Gaara strode towards her, held her wrist tightly, and jerked her toward him before summoning his sand. Sakura only managed let out a gasp sound before they were swirled around and were cocooned completely by the sand.

This woman should pay the consequences for playing a game with him.

* * *

Sakura let out a cry when her bump hit the floor. She glared up at him with a killing intention. But Gaara wasn't afraid at all. Nor that he amused when her kimono was wide open at the front, revealed beautiful full breasts.

They were in his living room. He didn't even questioning his motive to take her to his own house. Of cause he knew where this mischief woman lived. The decision had to be made quickly, so he just sent them both to his home.

"I had considered you as an off-limit before." Arms crossing, he looked down at her, watching her busily rubbing her injured rump. Her knees folded, and the shapely legs sprawled at the both of the sides of her body.

How come this pink hair woman became so beautiful? He had never looked in twice at her when they were younger. She was too bold in action and her hair had been cut too short for a girl.

Despite of that, he could not help but agreed that the attractiveness was still there. Her loyalty toward her friends had earned a respect from him. Furthermore, he always preferred pale hair females and her hair was the most exotic color he had ever seen.

"And why is that?" She was busily adjusting her kimono.

Gaara shrugged. It was because of Naruto, of course.

"I don't feel very well. I'm going to be sick." Gaara quickly scooped her up on his arms before sent her to his bathroom.

He waited patiently until she finished before gave her a small towel to wipe herself. Then he gave a glass of water to drink.

"Oh, no!"

Gaara sighed when the woman was in panic when looking something around her. What now?

"I lost my Kinchaku-bag." Typical woman. Gaara mused grimly. What's with women and pouches anyway.

"It has caused me one month's salary," she whined again. Gaara gritted his teeth. So he  
had made a mistake what he had thought about her three days ago. So, a cool, sophisticated and composed Sakura was actually a whiner and a pompous brat. Maybe because of her drunken state, she had finally revealed her true personalities.

"How many glass did you have?"

"I don't know." She frowned. "Too many men challenged me. Maybe about forty to fifty."

Forty to fifty? Gaara looked at her incredulously. She was only jesting, right? She had been drinking the strongest sake. A mere man would be paralyzed if he drank more than five.

Now he understood why the men were so excited with the game they had played. Everyone had waited patiently who was going to be the last man toppled by her. By the time she was nearly drunk, they would try their luck. But somehow she had managed to outmatch them all. More than ten of his nins, he had counted, collapsed on the floor.

"My pouch," she whined again.

Gaara muttered an expletive remark before using his jutsu to be teleported back to the bar club.

The club was already closed. Fortunately the lights from outside were bright enough for him to find her pouch. He nearly stumbled when accidentally kicked a chair. He cursed.

What he was doing here? He wondered grimly. He was the kazekage, damn it. He should act like one.

But, why he looked like a thief who broke someone else' shop in the dark? This was the woman's fault. She constantly made troubles.

He sighed with relief when finally found the damn pouch. Somebody was kindly put the pouch along with shoes on a table. The shoes must belong to her too, he noted grimly. Who else forgot to put shoes when going home?

He frowned when he noted the shoes had five inches of heels. Was she nuts, wearing a pair of killer shoes like this? No wonder her feet blotched with red and swelling painfully. Why just she couldn't wear Geta-sandals like every womens' did?

He transported back to his living room. Where was she now?

He was going to the bathroom when he spotted her lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

Gaara stared at her intensely. What a beautiful picture she made with the long pink hair tumbled down on his pillow. Her lovely face flushed and those red lips that he still could not remove from his memory since the day he had met her, puckered deliciously.

He sat on the bed, staring down at her for a several minutes. She had not removed her kimono, Gaara realized. He untied the Obi belt to let her slept in more comfortable positions. She let a sighed and mumbled in her sleep.

Her eyes suddenly opened and stared unfocusedly at him. She smiled.

"Sasuke," she whispered huskily. Gaara frowned. So, Naruto was right. She was still waiting for that Uchiha brat.

He was surprised when her strong hand suddenly pulled his hand towards her. He nearly stumbled on top of her had he not braced his elbows on bed at the either sides of her body.

But he was too stunned to think reasonably when she kissed his chin desperately. Her hands combed his hair and pulled him down to her mouth. When he tried to pull back himself, she cried in protest.

"Sasuke!" She cried out longingly.

"I'm not him." Gaara stated.

He hovered above her.

He stared at the beautiful woman. Her lips trembled to stiff a sob. Her mesmerizing green eyes pooled with tears.

"I don't care anymore." She pulled him back towards her and trailing kisses on his neck. He stiffed a groaned when she nibbled his earlobe.

"Please, hold me" she whispered at his ear.

Gaara closed his eyes, tried to control his urges. He nearly lost the control when she bit his earlobe gently. He had been without woman for too long and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Sakura was still nuzzling his neck and tugged his hair playfully. Gaara closed his eyes, weighing the consequences.

She would hate herself in the morning.

True.

She was his best friend's love interest.

True.

She was imagining Uchiha,

True.

But, he had wanted her from the moment he had set his eyes on her. And he usually got what he wanted. Furthermore, she would find other men to satisfy her need if he refused her.

He bit his lip, stiffed a groan when her thigh accidentally brushed his full arousal. .

With those thoughts, he made his decision.

He pulled himself despite her protest and stared at the beautiful green eyes.

"You will get what you want, Sakura." He warned. "But, by my own way."

He crushed her mouth to his and demanded she gave everything. Sakura moaned when he cupped her breast and his thumb brushed her nipple.

He expertly undressed her kimono and his own robe with a lightning move. Sakura sighed with pleasure when he trailed kisses from her lips to the back of her ear and bit her neck playfully.

His right hand kept playing her breast while his left hand cupped and kneaded her buttocks gently. He groaned when her fingers brushed his arousal.

He had her now. He wanted her now.

He lifted her hip higher; opened her thighs, preparing to enter her.

He thrust forward, and she cried out softly. He surged again and stopped dead when he felt the barrier.

No, this was too impossible. She could not be a virgin. How could this be?

Sakura arched her back, her breasts thrust forward, brushed his chest, teasingly. Gaara restrained himself. His arousal was throbbing painfully, screaming to be released from this torture.

"Sasuke," she sobbed again.

Gaara gathered his last strength before pulled himself out of her embrace, despite of her protest. He sat at the edge of the bed; feet flatten on the floor, elbows on his knees. He rubbed his face. This could not be good. She deserved better than this.

Sakura curled up in his bed, moaning in frustration. She rubbed her owned female part, seeking for a satisfaction. The act was so erotic, Gaara muttered a curse before finally gave in. He went back to her and kissed her tenderly.

"You want it, don't you?" He whispered to her ear. He slid his finger to her wet and slick core and rubbed her gently. She moaned softly.

"I can give it to you." He thrust his finger deeper inside her. His thumb pressed and circled gently at the nub. Sakura cried out. He could feel her womb pulsating, waiting for the release.

"But, no, I'm not going to give it to you now." It took him all the disciplines he had to control his urges.

"Tonight, we both will satisfy with only this." He settled his shaft between her moist lips and rubbed it back and forth. Her moist, swollen nub rubbed his most sensitive flash from tip to root, back and forth, back and forth. He gritted his teeth and controlled the urge to enter the paradise of her.

Sakura curled her arms around him, kissing him desperately. Her fingernails clawed onto his back and her legs wrapped around his hips. Her hips bucked, tried to move but he would not let her.

He held her hands above her head, her breasts thrust forward. Gaara groaned with pleasure when the nipples were rubbing his sensitive chest. He ravished her mouth and moved faster.

Sakura whimpered and cried in ecstasy when she reached her climax.

He found his released several seconds later. He spurted his seed on her stomach and breathed heavily on her forehead.

He rolled over onto his side, gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She was still weeping, whispering Uchiha's name.

Gaara closed his eyes, he had had his orgasmic, but still not sated. He knew he had taken a fully advantage of her depress state.

He always knew he was a cruel and ruthless man. He usually took what he wanted so easily without another single thought. He had actually wanted her from the beginning and her calling out another man's had not even dampened his male urges to conquer her body

But she was the person Naruto cared the most. Although he had not taken her virginity, he should leave her alone and found other faceless women to satisfy his need.

The beautiful woman was already sleeping, her eyelids were still swollen and red with tears but she was breathing evenly.

Gaara stared at her sleeping face. He began to notice that her eyelashes were actually darker than her hair.

Her female hair too.

He let a hiss sound at the thought of it. His arousal began to harden. He wanted her again. He wanted to enter the paradise gate of her. This half sex was too dissatisfied for him.

But he would wait patiently. She was too drunk to realize who she had been with. Next time, he vowed, he would take her as his. He would make sure she would wide awake and realized it was him who took her virginity and being the first man who brought her the pleasure.

Tonight was just the beginning for both of them.


	5. Unforgetable morning

Chapter 5

* * *

Hard. Yet so soft. The warm pillow was so comfortable, she sighed with pleasure. She rubbed her cheek against the pillow, snuggled and continued drifting into dreamland. She dreamt about one of her happy childhood memories. Young Naruto was laughing about something, while playing a prank on the stoic faced Sasuke. She was angry at his bad behavior and berated him crazily, but Naruto just laughed. His laughter echoed throughout the open breezy field. It had been a beautiful day and a beautiful moment.

In her dream she was holding something big and heavy like a stone. It was too heavy, but she wouldn't let it go. She tried to cradle it, but it seemed to want to move away. She held it tighter. She moaned it frustration and tried to open her eyes.

A set of pale green eyes were staring at her; pale green eyes that were nearly the colour of blue turquoise and were framed with dark red eyelashes. Such a beautiful colour, she thought. She smiled and closed her eyes, and continued her happy dream.

She opened her eyes in a snap when the realization hit her. Sabaku no Gaara was staring at her and _she_ was clinging to him. She automatically jumped out of the bed and stared in horror when realized she was not wearing anything. Too panicked to think anything else, she quickly pulled at a white sheet and covered herself.

She immediately began to regret her action.

Sabaku no Gaara was as naked as the day he was born. Sakura was so sure that her face was burning bright red. He pulled back the rest of the sheet to cover himself before he sat up to rest against the head board. Then he looked at her again.

"I can see you are wide awake", he said calmly. Even though he had just woken up from bed with tousled hair, he still managed to have an image of authority to him. Sakura held the sheet tightly and tried not to wince at his smoldering gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Her demanded question made him smiled a little.

"I think you should ask the question to your self," he spoke. "After all it was you who came to my bed."

His bed. Yes, this was certainly not her house. Her head was pounding with dizziness when she tried to think what had happen last night. For all she knew, she had been drunk and was now in trouble. How on earth she'd ended up in bed naked with the kazekage of Suna was beyond her dim memory.

Her hands clamped the sheet over her breast. Gaara was just watching her without saying anything.

"Did we…"

She could not utter the word. She felt so ashamed and guilty. How could this happen? They did not even know each other well. The last thing she should do as a representative of Konoha was to get involved personally with the Kazekage. It was an unethical thing to do and this would certainly jeopardize her career. Her head was pounding heavily and guilt was eating her up inside. This was not supposed to happen.

'No." Her eyes snapped back to his. No? She almost sighed with relief until she remembered their fully unclothed state.

Gaara got out from the bed, unconcerned about his nude state, as he walked across the room to reach his robe. Sakura could not help but to notice his magnificent body. He was far from skinny as he used to be as a kid. Muscles and scars showed that he was now a man full of experiences. Her face blushed deeper when she noticed how tight his ass was. He was adjusting his black satin robe before reaching for a jug to pour water into a glass. He drank, his gaze focused on her with an amused look in his eyes as he noticed the way she had been watching him.

Sakura bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze. Her knuckles went white as she squeezed the blanket tightly. The room was silent as they were both waiting for the other to start the conversation.

"I…" She could not even form a word. She took a gulp.

"I won last night." His words made her snap her gaze back at him. Won? What was he talking about?

Then, everything from her memories came out like river flow. Her eyes widened when she remembered the drinking contest that she stupidly and blindly joined.

"But you….you did not even participate," she stuttered out.

Gaara just leaned against a closet, and finished his water. Then he put the glass back to its place before he turned his gaze back to her.

"Oh, but I did," His tone was as casual as talking about the day's weather.

No, no, no. This was too impossible. Sakura frowned as she tried to remember last night's events.

"But you said we did not do anything," She tried to confirm it.

"No, we did not," He gave an amused smile at her agitated behavior.

Sakura scowled at his remark. She began to realize that he was toying her.

"Well then," she gathered her dignity and despite of her undressed state, she tried to look formal.

"Thank you for saving me last night, Kazekage-sama." She bowed her head formally.

Gaara stared at her intensely and walked towards her. His dark smoldering gaze made her want to retreat against the nearest wall. But she held up her head like a proud Konoha nin waiting for a battle began.

Gaara stopped in front of her. Their bodies were nearly touching. Sakura looked up and met his eyes. They were staring at each other for a while. Her mouth felt dry and her cheeks felt warm under his intense gaze.

Dark and powerful aura that emitted from his body was looming over her. She restrained herself from moistening her dry lips. She refused to be afraid of him, although she knew very well the odds were against her as she was naked and only covered by a blanket.

He towered above her, and placed his hands against the wall beside her body. Her heart beat faster. In her life, she had never afraid of anything, but she felt trapped and intoxicated at his nearness. And somehow, there were bubbles of excitement that she refused to admit existed in her.

"Make no mistake," He said quietly. His breath warmed her skin and she felt her mouth had a tingling sensation.

"We didn't do anything yet," His lips were a breath away from her. She stared fascinated at his glittering pale green eyes. His hand grasped her back. Her head tilted up, as if waiting for his kiss.

"But we will," He crushed his mouth against her. Her soft body was crushed against his hard one. She tried to resist at first but to no avail as her female body betrayed her own sense.

His kisses were anything but dull; Warm, hot, soft, hard. His hands were everywhere and she could not even remember when the blanket was removed from her body. His black satin robe brushed her naked body seductively and she let out a moan when she felt warm tingling in her most private part. She locked her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his.

Gaara groaned when she nipped his lower lip gently. He then ravished her mouth wildly, demanding her to open her mouth for him. Her eyes wide with shock when he bit her lower lip painfully and drew out a tiny amount of blood, before soothing it with his chakra. Such possessive action made her knees weaken and she held his neck for support.

He carried her to the bed. He kissed her neck, and bit her shoulder gently this time before moving his lips to the valley of her breast. He nuzzled her breasts and claimed one of the nipples. Sakura let out a throaty sound at the feel of his wet mouth sucking like a hungry baby. Tangling her hands in his red hair, she arched her upper body offering herself to him.

Sakura had never felt anything like this before; this raw hunger. The need to be consumed by him and to feel wet, hot and needy for his touch. Her mind was clouded with sinful unadulterated lust. She gasped when his fingers found her moist entrance and stroked her. She let out a ragged breath and closing her eyes in ecstasy, found the pleasure brought by his skillful hands.

The sudden sound of a door bell stopped them from continuing. Gaara lifted his head and they stared at each other for a while.

The bell was ringing again. Gaara muttered a curse before he let her go. He picked up his robe from the floor before left the room. A deep male conversation could be heard and later the door was closed with a clicking sound.

Sakura was still in shock at her own bold and wanton actions. Her swollen mouth and her private part were still throbbing with hunger and frustration. Their kiss had been too rough for an inexperienced woman like her. But she had responded wildly and shamefully at his touch.

Gaara entered the room and went to the bathroom without even glancing at her. The sound of water splashing and there was fragrance of lemon scented soap came out from the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Gaara came out from the bathroom with a fresh scent and wet hair. He opened a closet to take out his formal robe. He acted like there was nothing unusual happening and like it was a daily routine in their lives.

Fully clothed, he turned around and faced her. She instantly tightened her blanket. They both stared at each other.

"I expect a full repayment tonight," Sakura blushed at his short sensual statement. She gripped the blanket more tightly. Gaara gave her an amused smile at the action. He picked up several things on the counter and looked at her again.

"Your pouch is on the counter," those were his only words before he left. She could hear the voices greeting each other. Shortly afterwards the door was shut.

Sakura leaned back against the bedpost, sighing with relief. The sexual tension had been so intense, she had nearly suffocated from it. She flushed when she remembered what had happened just now. She had never acted wantonly with anyone else before, not even with Sasuke.

She certainly had never expected to be involved in that type of bold action with the kazekage of Suna either.

No, no, this was not supposed to be happening. Although she had a doubt that Hinata would marry him, he was still a Kazekage and he was still out of her league.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This had to be stopped before she got tangled up and could not escape.

Sakura walked to the bathroom. She stopped suddenly when she realized there was something familiar about this room. Not because of the furniture or the ambience, but the room itself and the position of the door and windows. She almost knew where the kitchen was.

She stopped dead when the realization struck her. This house was identical to her borrowed house. This was actually the same apartment where Temari's house resided.

She moved to the balcony and looked outside. This room had the same view as hers. It was facing the exact same market view, except that her market place view was a bit left of this balcony's view.

His house was actually next to hers. She had almost confirmed it. So, he had been posing as the boy next door, hadn't he? She wondered why she hadn't ever known this before.

She sighed, this had to be stopped before it became too late. She gathered her clothes that were scattered on the floor and winced looking at her panties hanging from the table lamp. She selected one of Gaara's night robes before she went to the entrance door.

Carefully, she opened the door and looked around.

The house of Takimoto-san and his wife, an old couple who lived in front of her borrowed apartment, was dark and silent. The wife had been so kind to her, always giving her homemade meals. What would she think if she saw her sneaking out from the Kazekage's house only partially clothed? She cringed with fear at the thought.

With stealthy movements, she managed to tip-toe to her own house. Maybe she should have felt lucky that his house was just next to her, but at the moment, she did not feel grateful at all.

Carefully she opened her pouch to unlock her door and sneaked in quietly without a sound. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the door with a sigh of relief.

The way she had behaved shamelessly in front of the official leader of Suna, she winced at the thought; this must be the worst misfortunate incident that ever happened in her whole life.


	6. Not that kind of your type

CHAPTER 6

**

* * *

**

"We managed to save her at last." Kankuro gave his latest report. He had returned from Konoha this early morning with his team.

"She was taken to River Country's forest as a hostage. The group demanded gold for her released. It's lucky she did not get any hurt. I have never seen Naruto looks so angry before. The group got penalty death from him. It's a good warning sign for others not to mess with Konoha again."

Gaara nodded.

They were in his office room. Gaara put both of his intertwined hands on the table while mulling over the news. Kankuro was sitting in front of him, stretched his legs comfortably on the seat.

"It's a good news." Gaara finally said.

"But the bad news is, as a Hyuuga heiress, she has a certain privilege in making her own decisions."

"Meaning?" Gaara raised his non-existence eyebrows.

"After the incident, she used the privilege to choose the man she is going to marry." Kankuro said. "By using her right, she managed to cancel the arrangement."

"So they want to cancel."

"The Konoha will send the apologized letter through Shikamaru later. He still hasn't returned. There is a mission Naruto wants him to do. "

Gaara nodded.

"We will get a compensatory for the loss."

"Hnn, a compensatory." That was more than what he'd expected.

Kankuro raised his eyebrows. "You don't seem in concern about losing your bride."

Gaara still masked his expression. Kankuro narrowed his eyes. "Unless you have already figured out that this would happened."

"I know the Hyuuga clan won't let their females live outside of the village." Gaara spoke calmly.

"And? The reason you so agreed with this marriage?" Gaara just smirked at his brother's agitated gesture, said nothing.

"Are you by any chance trying to get a rise out of the Daimyo? He made his intention very well that he does not approve this union." Kankuro was still frowning.

"He likes to meddle in our affair too much lately."

"So, you agreed just to annoy him" Kankuro shook his head, amazingly. "It's a fortunate thing you don't have to get marry for real."

"He wants me to marry one of his daughters."

"Which ones? The legitimate one?" Kankuro muttered. The Daimyo was known having many wives and concubines.

"I wanted to make my intention very clear that he has no right to interfere every decision that we made."

"So, you preferred to take the elders advice by agreeing to marry a Konoha woman instead of his daughter."

"Why should I let him has more power than he already got?"

Kankuro was still pondering about his remark. "So, what will you ask for the compensatory?"

"Konoha has something that we lack of."

"The medical expertise" Kankuro nodded. "Ever since the day of Chiyo-sama's death, we lost half of our medical abilities." Kankuro nodded. "You are intelligent as usual."

There was a silent moment before Kankuro spoke again. "So I take it you want Haruno Sakura to become your bride?"

"No." What made his brother thought he desperate to get married anyway? "What I want is her knowledge. We could lend her for at least one year."

Kankuro nodded. "Naruto will agree on this. It's really not that much to ask." He paused. "After all she's already here."

"It has never occurred to me that she would come here to tend Temari's birthing."

Kankuro nodded. "But there is something you should know about her. About the rumors."

He looked out of the window. "They said she surpassed her own shishou at age 18."

Gaara nodded. "I know that."

"She is one of the strongest and talented kunoichi. She is the one who found the antidote when half of Grass villagers nearly died under poisonous attack." Kankuro paused."But she still has some weakness."

He paused again, thinking. "The rumor says Uchiha is still waiting for her to join his group. Although no one has confirmed it, I heard that is one of the reasons why she is not allowed to go outside of her village."

"So, they afraid she would join him."

"Yeah, and about Hinata kidnapping case, although there is still no confirmation yet, but I heard they think the kidnappers belongs to Uchiha's group."

"What makes they think of that?"

"One of the dead guys has a bronze medal with an Uchiha's clan symbol on it in his pocket." He paused, "But maybe the dead bastard just found it."

Gaara nodded, "so there is no confirmation."

"Yeah, but Naruto has taken a step by tightening the security. Uchiha's group has become stronger each day. I heard many powerful outlaws have joined the group. "

"The new Akatsuki," he said in dangerously soft tone.

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah. Ever since Akatsuki was destroyed three years ago, there is no criminal organization that as strong as Uchiha's."

"I think that's the reason why the Konoha elders agree that she came here. They want to keep her away from Fire country."

"And to create havoc here." Gaara muttered. Kankuro heard his remark and sneered.

"Speaking of her busy life here, I heard a rumor of what happened last night."

* * *

"Umm, I heard what happened last night."

Sakura stopped tending the herb plant when Matsuri gave her remark. Then with a shrugged like she didn't care, she continued pulling weeds from the bed.

"Which is?" With her casual tone, she carefully pulled another weed. Oh, she was certainly knew what Matsuri was talking about. Why, while she was on her way to the green house this morning, most of the male ninjas had been acting strangely. They were more polite than usual and bowed their head when she passed by.

"They said you are the kazekage's lover." Matsuri replied. Matsuri had been in the green house earlier when Sakura arrived. Now, she was helping Sakura watering the herb plants.

Matsuri paused to let Sakura absorbed the news. Then she continued. "You are his ex-lover who wants to revenge upon his marriage to other Konoha's woman."

"And?"

"The way you acted last night and the way he behaved has confirmed the rumor."

"That is the most ridiculous things that I ever heard in all my entire life." Sakura muttered.

Matsuri gave her a speculative look.

"But, you know," she said casually," If you didn't tell me about yourself last night, I would believe it too." She just laughed when Sakura snorted.

"Yes, it's true." She nodded. "They said the kazekage acted too strangely last night. You know, like a furious lover. It's very interesting"

"He just sent me home. That's all." She half lied.

Matsuri nodded. "Yeah, I know." She sighed. She patted her still flat stomach contently.

"I was there when he came into the pub. He asked me to escort Temari home. It was Temari who asked him to send you home."

"Really." Her tone dry.

"She was worried about you." She defended Temari.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"But it is very interesting." Matsuri laughed playfully. Sakura frowned.

"What does that mean?" She demanded.

"You know, the way you described your lover last night?"

"What about Sasuke?"

"Sabaku no Gaara is certainly your type."

* * *

"Man, she never behaved like that before." Kankuro sneered. "I almost hope I was there."

"Hmm?" unconcerned about Kankuro gossiping about the latest event, he read the proposal of building a new guard tower post.

"Hell, I almost hope I joined the contest." Kankuro grinned wickedly." They said her body is made from heaven."

Luscious body with full and firm breasts. Deliciously reddish-pink and taut nipples. Shapely thighs with hot and glistering wet cunt. The way she moaned with those sexy red lips and arched her body for his touch, she made a man think of nirvana. He had almost loosed out his control when she cried out for release this morning.

Still holding the proposal, he frowned at his thought. She was the kind of woman who could slip past into a man's mind easily.

He had never thought any specific woman like this before. Even when he'd reached his puberty and had the first taste of woman's body, he usually took what they offered without thinking of their pleasure. He might be the most selfish person in Sunagakure, but he'd always made it clear of his term. No motive. No commitment. It was just the act of raw sexual need.

But with her, he was not only wanted to conquer her body, but wanted to give her the pleasure. He wanted her to cry out his name instead of her lover's name.

Hell, he began to feel a headache. Kankuro was still talking about the latest gossip concerning the pink hair woman's mischievous adventure. He could not but felt a tinge of possessiveness when Kankuro said the men were still trying to make a move on her even though they heard about the rumor she was being the kazekage's lover.

Things were getting too complicated in his life. He could not afford to think of her right now when all these proposals need to be considered carefully before he made any decision.

Maybe he should stay clearly away from her starting from now.

Or maybe not. Not at least before he had his taste of her first.

How the hell he had ever thought before that she was not his type at all?

* * *

"He is not my type." Sakura said tightly. Matsuri was only raised her eyebrows.

"You know, the dark, moody and dangerous type?" she got her there.

Sakura opened her mouth, tried to deny it. She just sighed at Matsuri's triumph smile. She wanted to say he was too dominant for her liking, too dangerous, too much excitement involved when he was near. She had never felt so weak in her life; she had never felt totally...possessed.

So, instead she settled for a lame excuse. "He has too many fan girls."

Matsuri's brows arched in amusement when she heard the childish remark. "So does your Sasuke."

"He is going to marry one of my best friends." Sakura countered back.

Matsuri was only frowned. "So I guess you still haven't heard the news."

"What news?"

"My husband has just returned from the convoy this morning. It seems there will be a change of plan."

"They have returned? What happened to her?" A note of desperation came out from her. Although Sakura knew Hinata could take care of herself despite of people underestimated her skill as a kunoichi, Sakura was still worry about her safety. She even blamed herself for what had happened on the day Hinata ran away.

"Apparently the bride demands to choose her own groom." Matsuri paused before continued.

"So instead of marry the Kazekage, she decides to choose her own Hokage."

* * *

"Naruto?" Gaara lifted his non-existence brow.

"Yeah, shocking is it?" Kankuro snorted.

"You should see the way Naruto's eyes bulging when she stated her demand." Kankuro shook his head.

"Yeah, I can imagine it." Gaara said dryly.

"What does the sweet girl see in Naruto is beyond my comprehension." Kankuro shook his head.

"Naruto is a good man." Gaara stated.

"I know that. He's strong and a good kage too. Everyone knows that. But he is an insensitive bastard. Everyone in Konoha knows she likes him, but instead he promised her to you."

Kankuro shook his head, wonderingly. "Now, for unreasonable reason she wants to marry him. Such a damn waste." He sighed dramatically.

"Sweet girl?" Gaara inquired. Kankuro just grinned.

"The sweetest girl that I ever met. Too naïve for her own good. Always stuttering and blushing." Kankuro recalled his own memories.

"You seemed to know her a lot more." His statement made Kankuro grinned wider.

"Nah, she is too quiet and innocent for my taste." Kankuro paused. "But, there is one interesting woman in the village."

"Is that so?" Gaara just gave his amused smile at his brother's bad boy behavior.

"Yeah, the one who has a come-and-get-me look. She is the men's wet dream. The type of let's just play the game and don't demand any commitment." Kankuro grinned wider.

"And you are the lucky man."

"You could say that." Kankuro paused. "Although, she actually uses me to get another man's attention."

"Really…"

"Hell, I don't mind though. I am willing to be used as a substitute. She is totally hot and sexy."

"And you don't mind she uses you."

"Yeah, it's good to raise Hyuuga Neji's hackles anyway." Kankuro smirked. "He nearly wanted to kill me with his Byakugan eyes when he knew I slept with his ex-lover."

Kankuro paused for a moment, thinking of something before continued."But, women are surely the most complicated creatures. When they wanted something they would do anything to have what they desire." He sighed and shook his head, wonderingly. "Although I still could not understand why must she wait for the guy. With her talent in bed, she could have any guy worshipping her body."

"So, that's the reason you like to visit Konoha."

Kankuro scratched his head. "Well, Ten Ten is the most interesting woman that I ever seen."

"Hnn, Ten Ten. Simple name."

"Simple name with a complicated mind strategy."

"You seemed to think her a lot."

"Hell, I always think about women a lot. You should visit Konoha once a while. The girls there are really pretty. "

Gaara smiled a little at his brother's remark.

"Now, about Sakura, she's the real looker. While almost every guy in Konoha has a crush on her, she is still playing I-am-so-hard-to-get." He shook his head.

Gaara just listened and enjoyed his brother talkative mood while reading the report of chunnin's training.

"The rumor said her incident with Uchiha has changed her. Even though, it's already three years now."

"Hnn." That's all he said while signing the report.

"I heard the Konoha elders almost hope she got pregnant with the Uchiha brat. So they could preserve the Uchiha line through her."

"He didn't touch her that way."

"Yeah, right" he sneered.

Then Kankuro stopped dead when the realization struck him. There was a moment of silence as Kankuro was still gaping while absorbing Gaara's statement.

"A virgin?" Kankuro finally asked with his eyes were nearly bulging. Gaara kept masked his expression, unconcerned about Kankuro speculative gaze.

"So the rumor is nearly true, then?" His eyes narrowed. "Although I never thought you would make a move on her."

"She's pretty enough." Gaara shrugged.

"Hell, I know your type very well, brother."

Gaara stopped and lifted his head to look directly at Kankuro's eyes.

"And, my type would be?"

"You always prefer loose women for your sexual appetite. Everybody knows that. You never concerned with an unattached woman before. Let alone a virgin"

"Maybe I like to change my preference sometimes."

Kankuro studied his expression.

"Hell." He finally sighed. "If you said so, let's hope that you and Uchiha won't have to kill each other later."


	7. The turning point of her life

CHAPTER 7

* * *

Sakura was moving back and forth restlessly in front of Temari. Temari was knitting contently, unconcerned about her agitating state. Sakura stopped to watch in awe as the knitting began to form a beautiful baby suit with a cute little button. She could see the blonde hair woman smiled serenely with motherly love expression while she was finishing her work.

Sakura paused, pondering how to handle the situation, battling with her turmoil emotions, thinking very hard how to start the conversation, before gave up and finally blurted out bluntly. "I slept with him last night."

"Who?" Temari lifted up the finished blue suit to admire her work.

"You know who I'm talking about." Sakura frowned. "You were in the market this morning. You heard the rumors."

"So the rumor is true then?"

"No, of course not." She sighed. She leaned against the window panel with arms crossing. "I just woke up with him on the same bed."

"So what's the problem?" Temari asked in disinterest tones.

Sakura didn't answer the question immediately. She looked out the window, watching a group of children were giggling happily while playing hide and seek on the playground.

"He wants to continue what had been left last night."

"So that's the problem?" Unconcerned at Sakura's flat tones, Temari gathered all the toolkits and put into a small box.

"Look, I didn't come here to play games with anyone." She began tapping her foot impatiently. "Especially him."

"The one who started the game is you." Temari pointed out.

"Me?" Sakura arched her brows, challenging.

"Yeah, it's you. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself for entering the contest."

"I wouldn't end up in bed with him if you didn't ask your brother to interfere!" Her temper slightly hitched.

"I was trying to save your skinny ass!" With Temari's cheeks flushed with anger, Sakura could see the blonde hair woman struggled to control her own patience.

Sakura tried not to wince. Temari was now in a critical condition of the pregnancy stage. But what did Haruno Sakura do as a medic? Trying to raise Temari's blood level with her hot temper. Really not a good move.

Temari calmed herself before continued. "Okay, let's look at this way. If Gaara didn't interfere, and you lost to somebody whom - may I say some butt ugly weirdo who likes all those kinky and fetish stuffs- and he made you felt sick by his dirty and disgusting sexual acts." Temari's gaze was pointed haughtily towards her. "When it comes to the morning, you will hate yourself even more."

Sakura hated it when I-am-the-sensible-Temari was always right, as usual.

"My ass is my own concern. Thanks but no thanks." Sakura said tightly. She bit her bottom lip to calm herself. "He said I owed him of what happened last night." She paused before continued.

"And he wants a full repayment tonight." She could not help but felt a tinge of warm spread across her cheeks.

Sakura looked outside again and found out all the children were already gone. The sky was nearly dark and there was a ray of red sunshine brimming dimly from the outline of the dark canyons. The noisy sound of shrieking birds in the sky, in a journey of returning to their habitat could be heard and it felt like a natural music to her ears. There was a moment of silence as Temari still absorbed the news.

"So he wants to have sex with you."

"Must you be so blunt? He's your brother." She muttered. Then she sighed. "Look, the thing is, I've never been with any man before."

"Not even with Sasuke?" Temari's brow arched.

Sakura took a moment before answered. "Yeah."

"Hmm, twenty years old and still virgin."

"Twenty one for this year." Sakura muttered. Her gaze was back into the outside.

"Hmm, that's funny."

"What is so funny about that?" She glared in irritated at Temari.

Temari shrugged. "I'd never thought he is interested in you. You are pretty of course." She paused before continued. "It just that you are not that kind of woman he usually involves with."

"I know what you mean." Hadn't she been here for about four days now? She knew very well all the speculations about the kazekage's sexual liaisons.

"To be honest, you are more to Kankuro's usual type. He likes innocence and unattached females." She paused, thinking. "Unlike Kankuro, Gaara never sleeps with the same woman more than once."

"It seems you know everything about your brothers' sexual activities" Sakura muttered.

"Of course I do. I'm their big sister." Temari boasted proudly.

"But Gaara is being Gaara." Temari looked at her. "When he wants something, he usually got it without a drop of sweat."

Sakura scowled. "Is that a warning?"

Temari smirked. "Bet your skinny ass, it is."

* * *

Sakura was grinding the herb ingredients. It was already late evening and while most of medic-nins already left the medical facilities, she was still working preparing the medicine.

Temari's condition was worst than her first thought. When she had scanned using her chakra this afternoon, she realized that the baby was in the wrong place and position. It was a very risky situation. Either she could only save one life or she would lose both.

No, she refused to think that. She had already promised to use all her skills and knowledge to save both of them.

She needed to ask the kazekage to borrow one of his men to do her bidding. Sadly, after Chiyo-baasama's death, most of the rare herb plants that really need special care and attention were already gone. She could not blame Suna medics for that. Not even one of them knew more than basic medical knowledge.

Maybe it was all her fault too. She smiled in sadness. If only she fulfilled the promised she gave to Chiyo-baasama earlier…

A crack sound of opening door woke her from her past memories. A young woman came in, holding a basket.

"Ah, Sakura-sama, I didn't know you are here." The woman blushed. Sakura recognized the voice. She was one of the women at the bar last night. Sakura's body stiffed when she remembered Matsuri's remark about the rumor of herself being the kazekage's lover.

She nodded briskly before turning back to continue grinding the ingredients.

The woman was taking something from the cupboard. After several minutes, they were working silently. Sakura put the grounded ingredients into a jar before closed it tightly. Then she turned to leave. And ended up face to face with the young woman.

"Err," the woman hesitated, "Sakura -sama, I heard you are looking for students for your class. I would like to join," she blurted out nervously.

Sakura frowned at the suffix name. What game she's playing now. The black hair young woman with pigtails looked nervous. Her hands were wringing the basket handle and her face flushed with red.

"What's your name?" Her inquiry made the woman smiled a little bit.

"My name is Natsumi. People usually call me Meme." She bowed. "I am a genin kunoichi and I really interested in medical field." The woman babbled nervously. She paused and then smiled. "I'm usually talkative when I'm nervous."

Sakura leaned over the table, arms crossing while her eyes were considering the young woman. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen and honestly I've never had any D class mission." She paused. Her face turned red. " I usually got minor missions."

"Hmm," that's was only Sakura's reply.

"The training would be tough" she spoke, her gaze was directly to Meme's eyes. "Are you willing?"

Meme nodded. "Yes, Sakura - sama." Sakura tried not to grimace at the suffix-name.

"I will make a selection tomorrow, so please come. Although only a few candidates will be selected, but the rest who still interested would be join another training program. " She said briskly.

Meme's face brightened at the news. "Umm, so there will be another training program for the rest of us, Sakura-sama?"

"That is just what I said." She replied. Her irritation slightly flared

"Ah, thank you Sakura-sama." Meme bowed twice. "I will not let you down, Sakura-sama." She bowed again.

"Natsumi?" Her voice slightly croaked as she struggled to control her patience and irritation.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?"

"Please stop calling me that at once!"

* * *

Gaara was sitting on the edge of the window panel and glanced up from the scroll he had been reading when he heard the door flew open with a harsh sound. Sakura was striding towards him, followed by his panicked guards.

She stopped in a few feet in front of him before put her hands on hips and stared at him with a grim expression on her flushed face. Her green eyes flared with a brilliant color and her bosom was heaving rapidly in anger.

Gaara suddenly felt a surge of lust in his loin at the sight of her.

He signaled the agitated guards to leave them alone. The guards took a bow before left. He watched as the two of them disappeared through the door before turned his gaze the pink hair woman.

"You are early. I haven't finished my work yet." His spoke calmly and lower his gaze back to the scroll to continue his reading.

Early my ass, he could hear she muttered under her breath. He hid his smile. Naruto was right. This beautiful woman with soft pink hair was actually had an inconsistent and volatile temper. Never had he felt this aroused before when facing a temperamental female. She surely would keep his lately dull life interesting.

"As far as I know you do have an excellent ass." He said briskly. He could feel her temper began to ignite.

"Look, we need to talk."

"What is it?" He put the scroll aside and looked at her to give his full attention.

"You should know there is a rumor about us."

"So?"

"They think I'm your lover. They think you are going to marry me."

"Is that so?"

"You don't know how hard it is! People started bowing at me and calling me some ridiculous suffix name like Sakura-sama."

Gaara just looked at her. "_That_ made you angry?"

"Of course not! You haven't heard the worst of it. " She calmed herself. "It happened in the pub just now. A group of shinobis were on their knees in front of me like I am some kind of a damn empress and pledge their loyalty to me. They said they will protect me starting from today." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "They said I am the compensation for the loss of your bride. "Means" she said, emphasizing the word. "I am your new bride."

So, it was Kankuro who had been spreading the rumor. Except Kankuro, he did not reveal his plan to anyone yet. His brother was no doubt hanging around the town pub just now. Gaara did not understand his brother's motive, but considering of his village former peacefulness...

"I think it's a good idea." He said in mild tones to contrast to her furious ones.

"Idea of what?" She demanded.

He didn't answer her question. He merely looked at her.

"Look, I'm really grateful you saved me from the last night incident." Gaara began to open his mouth, but Sakura held her hand.

"Temari told me everything." She took a breath before continued. "Last night is happened to be the lowest point of my life. I confess what I did is a very stupid job, so thank you for saving my face."

"About tonight…" she paused. Gaara could see her face became attractively flushed. "I don't think it's a good idea at all."

"And why is that?" He asked in mild tones.

"Well, for a certain thing, we don't know each other well. Temari told me I'm not a kind of woman you usually been with."

"It seems everybody knows my type," he said dryly.

"The point is,.. it's really a bad idea. Look, I can repay you anything – but not this. I'm not that kind of woman. I don't have much experience in that arena."

"You are virgin, I know." Her face flushed deeper.

Gaara leaned over the window while crossing his arms before continued. "We maybe never talked personally before, but the way Naruto talks about you, it seems I know you more than you think."

"Weird, I think so too." Sakura frowned. "Naruto is always talking about you. Makes me think I know you personally." She moistened her lips before turned her full gaze on him.

"For Naruto's sake, can we just let this thing off?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

Gaara merely looked at her. "You are doing it again."

"Doing what?" she asked wearily.

"You are hiding behind Naruto again." Gaara looked at her frowned face. "All these past years, you still put the blame on Naruto, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" she eyed him with a deeper frown plastered on her face.

"About you and Uchiha. You silently blamed Naruto for what happened."

"That's not true."

He studied her for a moment. Then he gave her an arrogant, knowing look. _Is that so?_

"You made him worry about you. You take a silent revenge by making every man lusts over you. You refuse him too."

"You don't know anything of it." She said quietly. Her beautiful green eyes flashed angrily but even he could see they flickered with pain and hurt.

"Do you ask yourself what do you actually want, Sakura?" The way he asking her, the way he mocking her name, made her gaze turned from pain to alert.

So, despite of her cool expression and high temper, she was still afraid of him. Gaara didn't like it at all. He drew a few steps closer until he was an inch from her face. Her lips parted and her eyes widened in surprise of his sudden movement.

"You don't have the right to say this to me." She whispered. He could see her eyes flickered in slightly panic as she searched for his well masked expression. The room became silent as he held her gaze longer than he intended.

"Perhaps I do. I'm your kage now." He finally said in soft tones.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him in bewilderment. She nervously moistened her bottom lip.

"The rumor is half right. You are my compensation, at least for one year. Fortunately I don't have to get marry this time. What I want as a kazekage is your knowledge." He looked lustfully at her wet bottom lip before continued.

"But what I want as a man is your body warming my bed every night. Every single night you will warm me between my sheets." He murmured softly.

"No." She took an involuntary step back at his sudden huskiness. She moved her gaze away from him and stared at the view outside of the window. Her cheeks flushed deeper.

Gaara sat at the edge of his table and crossed his arms, relaxed. "You dare to refuse your village decision?" he asked in mildly manner.

"Does Naruto agree for this?"

"You are not hiding behind his back again, aren't you?" He countered her question.

"Does us sleeping together is a part of the compensation?" She asked again and narrowed her eyes.

He held her gaze. "No. That is the bonus you promised me last night."

"I promised you nothing!"

"Just consider that as the continuation of what we haven't finished this morning."

"Con…continuation…" she stuttered in disbelief. Her emerald green eyes flared. There was a silent moment as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Kazekage-sama, the reason I came here is to assist your sister. I even help at the research centre. If my village councils make a decision for me working here for one year, I will accept it without any argument. "She paused and moved her gaze to outside of the window again. "But, about the other half-matter, I'm not ready. I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of woman."

You are ready, Gaara mused. He could still feel her soft body under his palm and remembered the way she moaned in the moment of her heat passion.

"You have been in celibacy for long enough." He said softly. Sakura turned her gaze back to him, shocked at his chosen of words. The corner of his mouth lifted faintly at her flushed face. "You are a medic. You have the curiosity by nature. Don't you curious about how male and female can bring pleasure to each other?"

She stared at him, considering at his words.

"If…I agree, there is something I want you to trade."

"What is it?"

She hesitated and then said in a rush. "I want to study your body."

Gaara smiled amusedly.

"I want to study how you still can have the sand controlling power even after the tanuki left your body."

He gave her a considering look from under his lashes. There was still uncertainty in her eyes, but she had straightened her back and lifted her chin slightly as she'd regained her composure.

Gaara finally smiled. "So it's deal then." He said softly.


	8. Hot and sweaty night

CHAPTER 8

* * *

There had been a long silence between them as they were staring each other without words.

"Come here." Gaara finally said.

Hesitated at first, Sakura stepped in front of him. Gaara held her gaze. He could see she was still unsure about the deal they had made just now.

"Come closer." His tone went huskier.

Like been hypnotized by his dark gaze, she stepped closer. Her mesmerizing eyes were starring deeply at his own as she swayed towards him. The room breathed with heavily scent of sensual sin and dark excitement. His nostril flared and his arousal throbbing painfully as she stepped nearer until their faces an inch apart. He could smell her fresh scent of pink blossoms as he inhaled deep.

"Don't you curious, Sakura?" His voice was low and husky. "How a male body reacts when you touch him with your female hand?" Her brilliant green eyes were wide in wonder. Her lips were slightly apart with her breath ragged unevenly. Her cheeks flushed deeper.

"You have the power now." His breath blew against her parted lips. "Touch me," he dared, "And I will teach you everything."

As the invitation was so tempting, Sakura touched his lips tentatively, unsurely if he let her at first, but when she regained confidence, she stroked his lower bottom. He bit her finger gently, made her gasped in surprised.

As her curiosity intensified, her hand explored downward; from his chin, her fingertips traveled to his open throat, down to his collarbone. She tugged his neckband and suddenly stopped in hesitated. The corner of his mouth lifted faintly at her sudden shyness.

Gaara caught her wrist as she tried to draw away. He held her gaze as he sucked her fingers, one by one. Her face flushed deeper by his bold action. He finally licked her palm to inner wrist before finally let her go.

Leaning closer into his body, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. She looked at him and smiled shyly. Gaara nearly let out a groan at her naiveté, wondered if all the virgins like this on their first time. Oddly enough, her artless seduction made his erection became harder and throbbing more painfully.

He drew her close into his arms. Running his palm down her back, he encouraged her to kiss him again. Tentatively, she leaned forward, locked her arms around his neck and kissed him. Gaara restrained himself from grabbing her body. He opened his lips to let her explored his mouth. Sakura obeyed his silence order by stroking lower bottom with her wet tongue. She nibbled his lower lip gently.

Too slow. Gaara nearly groaned with impatience. He took over the kiss by kissing her ferociously. Sakura gasped in surprise as his arms tightened around her body to be molded perfectly into his. His hands clenched unclenched her back impatiently and a deep rumble came out from his throat as his kiss deepened. Sakura kissed him with the same urgency and moaned softly when he let go of her mouth to kiss her throat.

He wanted to take her now, on the table full with papers. But he struggled to restrain himself from the intention. He won't. Not for this time. For a reason that he could not understand, he wanted her to remember her first time in his bed. He clenched his teeth tightly when Sakura's body oh-so-innocently brushed his full arousal.

Gathering his last strength, he finally summoned his sand to bring them back to his house.

* * *

Sakura clung to him like a dear life when the sand finally opened its cocoon before dispersed into air like vapor. She looked around and found out they were back to his room. The bed was oddly neat and tidy, unlike the messy condition she had left this morning. But the familiar masculine scent that clung to the room reminded her of the last night incident.

She stepped back from Gaara, her right hand rubbed her left arm nervously, before finally looked up to him. His face was still expressionless but a hint of flush on his cheeks and glittering pale green eyes betrayed his usual impassive face.

"Undress me." he commanded softly. Sakura stared at him and frowned. If he still thought she was willing to play a cat and mouse game with him…

"Now." The command was short but full of authority. Still scowling she obeyed in half- hearted. She reached out the buttons of his red suit to undo them one by one. After her task finished, he casually shrugged off his suit onto the floor. He put his hands on his hips and waited her to work on his trousers.

His body was lean and muscled. A little tanned, not pale like he used to be as a kid. No doubt he had been training under the sun. He was in average male height, not tall and large like his brother. The way she stood in front of him and tilted upward to hold his gaze earlier, he maybe was on the same height as Naruto.

Sakura stopped her thinking. What was she doing, starring and measuring him like that?

But Sakura could not help but to notice the big bulging in his black trousers. Curiously, she unzipped it.

His arousal was springing out alive. Sakura sucked her breath in shock and felt the warm crept all over her body. But her shock replaced with high curiosity in seconds as it was throbbing and became larger under her scrutiny.

In curious, she bent and leaned forward. She touched it gingerly. The pink head was actually elastically soft; her mouth formed an O in wonder. She rubbed the tip of it, and the drop of colorless liquid was oozing out from the slit. Gaara suddenly grabbed her shoulders, let out a hoarse sound with a ragged breath.

How odd, he looked like he was in pain or something. Her fingers trailed from the tip to the body and squeezed it softly. Gaara let a low rumble and jerked himself in her palm. Fascinated, she squeezed harder and was rewarded with another deep groan.

She looked up to his face. His head was tilted upward and closing his eyes with his mouth slightly opened. Was it pleasure? Or pain?

Sakura stared at the man in front of her in fascination. This was Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna. The most fearsome commander of the Wind Country. But now he was helplessly under her soft female hand.

So this was what he meant earlier. She felt a sense of power by manipulating his strong body under her touch.

Her gaze was back to his arousal. How was it taste like? She licked her bottom lip in wonder. She looked up again and saw he was looking down at her. She moistened her lips and he understood her intention. He combed her hair with both of his hands and brought her head lower to his arousal.

She could smell a faint musky scent coming from his erection. She inhaled it before closing her mouth around him. He shuddered and tugged her hair tighter. He gave a low cry and jerked into her mouth forcefully as she suckled it strongly. Using his hand he finally opened her mouth to let himself out. She reluctantly at first, wanted to see what would happen to the end but his other hand kneaded her shoulder in gentle warning.

"That's enough. You win. Let's go to the next round." His voice was oddly hoarse and ragged. Eyes wide, Sakura still did not understand his meaning.

He scooped her up onto his arms and put her to the bed. Before she could utterly a word he crushed his mouth to hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and obliged his demands by opening her mouth for the intrusion. He slid one leg between her thighs and leaned down over her to deepen his kiss. She moaned at the feel of his weight pressed down against her body.

Sakura felt a current jolt through her body as he boldly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them with not so gently manner. He left her mouth to nuzzle the hollow of her neck before continued to the downward. Her hand was combing his hair and tugged it slightly with a hiss sound when he bit her visible nipple through her red shirt. Her upper body arched with a ragged breath and brought his head to her breasts closer. Gaara compiled her silent demand by suckled her nipple with a wet sound before paid attention to another breast.

Sakura could feel the throbbing sensation between her legs and her nipples were swelling hard as he suckled it strongly. She could feel the warm liquid from between her legs running down over her thighs. A dark sensual excitement vibrated through her as he shredded her shirt impatiently in lightning speed and then pressed his mouth on her neck. His hands were working for the rest of her clothes and for the next seconds she was only in her bra and panties.

Desperately Sakura brought down his head to kiss him. His hands were busy squeezing her breasts and unhooked her bra, and then he threw it carelessly onto the floor. His mouth was never left hers as his hand roaming all over her body. He slid his fingers under the panties to the place between her legs. Sakura gasped when his fingers searching around for her tiny bud before pressed and rotated it. A white hot spasm filled her vision as her body recognized his familiar touch and responded uncontrollably.

Gaara looked down at her half naked body with his hot gaze lingered on her private part. She let him rolled down her panties and gasped when he kissed her secret place with his tongue slid between the wet lips. She arched her body and pulled his hair in ecstasy as he stroked and circled her nub using his tongue. Her thighs were bending on his shoulders as his head went deep between her legs. He grabbed her buttocks and squeezed them in the rhythmic motion.

A sinful pleasure streak through her body as her hips followed the rhythm. Her nub was swelling and throbbing, as he drew into his mouth and suckled it. She bit her bottom lip to prevent her for crying out. His gently bite made her finally climaxed along with rushed liquid came out from between her legs.

Sakura went limp on the release. Her core was still throbbing and highly sensitive at his touch.

Gaara finally looked up at her overly warmed face.

"1-1" he said grimly.

Her eyes widened. "Wait," she breathed helplessly.

But Gaara began to kiss her mouth again to silence her protest. He growled deeply when he rubbed his cheeks against her sweaty naked breasts. Sakura stroke his hair and moaned again when he suckled the nipple. Then without warning, he spread her thighs and plunged deep.

Shock. Pain. Full invasion. She winced and drops of tear escaped from her eyes as the pain was so unbearable. She felt so snugly stretched and felt pinned down by his heavy body.

"So tight," he gasped. "You are too tight." He breathed heavily in her ear. He began to thrust deeper.

"No, Gaara," she protested and winced in pain. "It's too…"

"Shh…" his breath sharpened. "It's going to get better soon." He murmured softly.

He pressed his lips on her forehead, tried to soothe her pain by rubbing his cheek over her temple. The pain was slowly dimmed and replaced with a tingling sensation.

Sakura moved her hips upward and felt her wetness rushed out to welcome his length slithering down deeper within her. She was rewarded with a hot white spasm that filled her vision. Her core was deliciously throbbing and clung tightly around him when she moved again.

"Don't move." He groaned.

His body shook and wet with perspiration. He held her nape and kissed her deeply. Her hands desperately clung to him. He pressed his lips on her throat and inhaled deep. Then he began to move.

The sweat pooled between their warm bodies made their movement so slick and erotically as he pumped into her. She moved against him, rocking back to meet each stroke. His body was out of control as he moving faster, rammed into her, taking her harder.

"Give it to me," he said grimly.

Sakura arched her body and cried out as the tension building higher. She wrapped her legs around his hips tightly and tried to match her movement on the same pace of his. Her hands were damp from his sweaty body and she tightened her grip against his hard length. With her mind was clouded with lust and passion, she still could not understand his meaning.

"Give….now."

She gasped in surprise as he lifted her legs on his shoulders to thrust deeper and pumped harder. He slid his finger down to the between of their bodies met. Suddenly Sakura felt like all the blood rushed to the centre of her core as he pressed and stroked hard at her wet nub.

She screamed as her core clenched more tightly, pulsating wildly before the hot white spark of orgasms washed over her body.

His body suddenly tensed rigidly. Then he drew out his length from her body and spurted his seed onto her stomach. She felt the warm liquid on her belly before he fell forward over her body and went limp. She could feel his heart still beating fast against her naked chest and his ragged breath blew faintly in her ear.

The air around them was saturated with sweat and hot steamy scent, as their bodies were still shuddering and breathless. Gaara finally moved by tightened his arm over her body before rolled over on his side and taken her with him. He drew her close, tightened his arm around her, and then snored softly in her ear.

She sighed at the comfortable feeling. Never had she felt so tired in her life before, with her body felt so warm and overly used. She yawned sleepily and snuggled in his arms, made him grunted in response at her sudden movement.

She smiled tiredly before closing her eyes. Maybe this was a good deal after all.

* * *

"No!" She gasped in panic. Gaara stirred and opened his eyes immediately. Sakura was shouting, her arms and leg flailing uncontrollable. Her eyes were still closed but her face contoured with pain and anguish.

"No, no, no, no…" she still sobbed. Her eyes dampened with tears. She was having a nightmare, Gaara frowned in realization. She was moving in a restless state with her naked body was warm and sweating glisteningly.

"No, Sasuke, no…"

Gaara froze. So the nightmare involved her infamous lover. Gaara stared grimly at her. An odd feeling that he could not comprehend sprouted deep within him. Angry? Pain? Possessiveness? He couldn't even understand his own feelings at this moment.

She was still sobbing and moved restlessly. His hand awkwardly brushed the tendrils of her hair and stroked her face lightly. She finally stopped sobbing and sighed contently at his touch.

Using his mind Gaara willed his sand to switch off the light and unlatched one of the windows. The cool air from the night breeze rushed in; bring the fresh scent from the desert. The night was beautifully silence and dark as everyone in the village with exception of the guards, was deep into slumber.

He gathered her back into his arms and covered both of them with the blanket. He stroked her back lightly and watched her slept. She sighed again and snuggled against him to find more comfortable and warm spot.

He couldn't contain his smile as a surge of a male satisfaction rushed up through him and warming his heart at the sight of her sleeping peacefully in his arms.


	9. The Uncontrollable Situation

CHAPTER 9

* * *

Sakura found out that she had been sleeping on someone's naked stomach with her arm slung loosely over a naked thigh. Worst, she had been face to face by inch with a large male member part that was standing proudly at the centre of small red bush.

Oh God, what had she done last night? She finally established herself to that level of guess-what-I-am-not-a-virgin-anymore. And did it with the most unexpected person, Sabaku no Gaara.

Did she really touch his male part with her mouth last night?

She felt the sudden panic began to swell deep inside her. No, no, no. This was all wrong. He was too dominant for her liking. Too powerful. Too sneaky. Too calculative.

Too much like Sasuke.

She had always managed to avoid a guy who had that kind of type. The type made you feel your heart would beat very fast in a moment, before would get broken in the next.

How on earth she had managed to get tangled with one, again? Worst, how on earth she managed to get in bed with him twice?

She cursed herself for letting him trapped her last night. Didn't Naruto always warn her about how manipulatively Gaara could be? Although she did not understand Naruto's reason, she should remember his advice well.

His eyes were still closed. A trace of Shukaku remnant was still showing on his face. His eyelids were black with no eyebrows. Ugly. That should be the right word. Instead it enhanced his looks. Handsome was not the exactly right word. The adjective was too lame to be described for his character.

Dark. Dangerous. Powerful. Outrageously and devilishly handsome. He had a look made woman swoon right in front of him. Frightened but fascinated. That was the reason he had gained his own female fandom in all these years.

His symbol of love on his left forehead could make a woman willing to sacrifice her own body for his use. The pale green eyes that glittered dangerously yet mysteriously, with the trace of loneliness made women wanted to sooth his sadness and chased away all the dark dreams that haunted him for all these past years when he had been a shukaku container.

She had been noticed him before, not that she was blind. Even when she was in her pre-teen stage and been dazzled with Sasuke's handsome looks, she had known Gaara was likely to be a special type person, like Naruto.

She had been aware of his popularity among the girls when she was sixteen. The youngest Kazekage of Suna history. That alone made him one of the most popular guys in the whole continent. When she had been in the mission of saving him from Akatsuki group, she knew how proud Chiyo-baasama was of her young kazekage. Chiyo did not even regret of sacrificing her own life to save Gaara as she knew Suna was in the right hand again.

The part of between her legs was still sore from the last night activities. She flushed when remembered all the undignified things he had done to her body. But this must be stopped before became too late. She should not mix business with pleasure, if she really had to work here within a year.

Maybe she should not be worry at all. Didn't Temari say he was not likely to sleep with the same woman more than once?

His even breathing movement showed that he was still sleeping. She rose carefully and covered her naked breast with a sheet. The room was very cold as one of the windows had been opened widely. The dawn had already arrived. From the opened window she could see a streak of yellow light was beginning to torn up the dominance of the dark sky.

She turned to the door but suddenly her wrist was wrapped by his fingers. He pulled her back to the bed and she fell over his chest. Shocked at the sudden movement, she looked down to his face.

He was staring at her.

"I haven't finished with you yet." He said calmly before pulled her head to crush his mouth to hers and rolled her down on her back.

Sakura eyes widened. She tried to resist but to no avail as his kisses made her body weak and burning. She finally gave up and wrapped her arms around his body to give him more skin contact.

He let a satisfaction sound at her surrender and moved to kiss her neck. Sakura moaned and arched her neck as his kisses trailing to the downward. She closed her eyes as waiting his mouth closed one of her puckered nipples.

But nothing happened. Sakura opened her eyes and found out he had stopped his kiss to stare down at her.

"Are you still sore?" Sakura flushed at his question.

"No." she replied with a steady tone that made her felt so proud to think she still had some dignity left in her.

Honestly, she didn't fell sore at all. Right now she felt her body was burning with need and her liquid running hotly between her legs.

Suddenly Gaara rolled onto his back and brought her on his body. Sakura braced herself with her hands on the bed. She was straddling him with his body laid between her spread thighs. She flushed as her naked breasts were hanging downward and he languidly took a soft bite of her nipple.

Gaara put his hand under his head and stared at her. His other hand was so casually playing with the strand of her hair. He looked so leisurely comfortable, as wasn't affected by this intimate closeness.

"Are you always this lazy in the morning?" She grumbled.

Gaara raised his non-existence eyebrow at her question. "Are you always this chatty in the morning?" He truly had a habit of countering her questions, hadn't he?

Sakura frowned. This is unfair. She was so hot and burning for his body but he didn't do anything to sooth this need. Sakura rolled onto her side and still holding his gaze, her hand searched for his length before squeezed softly. He groaned and closed his eyes. Sakura gave him a triumph smile and squeezed it again. So the theory was delightfully right. How strong and powerful the men could be, they still had one weakest point.

He finally gave up and rolled over onto her body and kissed her deeply.

And it started all over again.

* * *

The sun was already high when she opened her eyes for the second time. She blinked as her eyes were nearly blinded from the sunlight before realized she was alone in the bed. As the room was silence, she realized with a relief that Gaara was already gone. She definitely couldn't face him now after what they did together.

No, she corrected the sentence. She definitely couldn't face him now after what she had done this morning. She had never acted so slut and naughty and so disgracefully.

But that was so…satisfying.

She stretched naked her body with a leisure manner and sighed as her mind was still clouded with a comfortable feeling. She yawned again and hugged the soft pillow lazily. Never she felt this so peaceful and serenely happy before. Her body felt so well used, refreshing and rejuvenated.

_Move, you lazy ass_, she scolded her inner self. Then she smiled. She had stopped talking to her inner self three years ago when she finally realized what a childish thing to do. But now she realized it was actually fun to speak, to argue with yourself. Really, it was definitely a woman thing.

Oh God, so this means she was fully a woman now? Her face warmed at the thought of what Gaara did to her body. If she knew sex could make her body feels so wonderful, she should done it sooner. Or is it because of Gaara? She knew very well all the gossips about his talent in bed.

_Wait a minute, does that mean every man has different talents?_

Stop it at once! she scolded her inner self again. She was so…not going there. She was really didn't had any intention to established herself to the next level of Now-I-am-not-a-virgin-anymore-so-I-am-going-to-be-a-slut.

Sorry, no. Not her. She had so much dignity in her and she respected her body very well.

If the rumor of Gaara's sex style tended to be true, she didn't think he would ask her to come into his bed again. That should be a relief. Life must go on and she would forget all this had ever happened.

_Liar liar, pants on fire._

Stop it, you sluttish hussy. Okay so she did admit, the sex was so gloriously satisfying and delightfully enjoyable. Now her curiosity had been satisfied she should think something more important that can contribute something to the mankind.

Yes, that was what she was going to do right now. To forget all these ever happened. She was so sure of it.

She slowly rose up from the bed and reached a robe to cover herself. She looked down at the bed and noticed the sheet was stained with small amount of blood.

Her virgin blood.

So, the sheet was soiled with her blood. Oh, that was so great. Now she had to wash the sheet too. She pulled the sheet from the bed and bundled it in her arms. Then she looked down at her scattered clothes all over the floor and noticed her red shirt was also completely ruined.

How the hell she's going to her home now? With this overlarge robe? Sakura sighed again.

She picked all her belongings with difficulties as her arms now were full with the clothes and sheet. She opened the door and stopped dead when realized there was someone in the living room.

Butsu-baachan, the wife of Takimoto-san turned around. Sakura felt all the blood rushed out to her face when the woman smiled knowingly at her.

"Ah, good morning Sakura-chan."

"Butsu-baachan." She said weakly.

"I have prepared the meal for you. The kazekage said not to disturb you, so I just doing the cleaning here and the kitchen." The way the old woman casually said, it was like the daily routine of her life. "Just put the clothes there," she showed the place with her forefinger while continuing sweeping the floor.

"By the way, all your fresh clothes are already here. Kankuro and several men transferred all your things from your house just now."

Sakura frowned. What was actually going on?

"I told my husband something will happen when you moved next to our Kage's house. What a nice girl the Kazekage will have. But the old man never listen what I said. He said I was too presumptuous. " She said. "But I am always right. Call that a hunch." The woman chuckled.

Sakura's face flushed deeper. Although the Butsu-baachan was a nosy old woman, she was a kind person. Sakura didn't have a heart to tell her the truth and shattered the old lady's hope.

"Although call me old fashion, but I'm not really into what you young couples like to do. This staying together without the prospect of marriage," she looked sternly at Sakura. " Really, in my old days, when I was in your age…."

Sakura just smiled softly at the old lady. She was still talking about her youth days, how she met her husband, how she raised all her five children, and so on. Sakura didn't really listen. But this old woman really reminded her of Chiyo-baasama.

"But when Kankuro said you two will get married as soon as possible, I agreed to let him moved your belongings here."

Sakura stilled. Kankuro? So now she knew who the culprit was. She had not seen him yet, not since his return from Konoha. She had been suspected Sato, the young vibrant chunnin that she met on the first day, started the rumor.

She should have known it was Kankuro. The guy was really a dead meat from now on. Naruto certainly had rub off some of his annoying characteristics on Kankuro ever since they became close.

"I really hope you will get married soon. You two will surely make beautiful babies together." Sakura's face got warmer at each word.

Butsu-baachan took her unwashed clothes from her arms and smiled knowingly when the old lady noticed the red stain.

"Go take a shower while I taking care of these. The breakfast was already cold, but I will warm it for you." Butsu-baachan said before left to the kitchen.

Sakura stared at the kitchen for a long enough before she weakly leaned against the wall and rubbed her face. Oh God, what she had been into? The housekeeper lady was clearly excited at the prospect of her marrying the Kazekage. Damn it, why it seemed like everyone believed it was more than just a rumor?

She had never felt so helpless before. Ever since she had come to Suna, there was nothing right for her. Her life had been led from one event to another. It was like she was thrown into a fate that she didn't have the control of any situation.

_Gather yourself_, her inner self chided. _Think positively. This is not the end of the world. Face it like a true kunoichi._

Sakura closed her eyes again. Her inner self finally made a positive point. Yes, that was what she was going to do.

She would embrace the fate like a true nin.

* * *

The council meeting could be a peaceful event, if all the councilors just agreed of any decision he had made without arguing and shouting to each others, Gaara gritted his teeth. It was not that they had any better idea or a good point. He would welcome any mature argument, or second opinion that could be considered before any decision would be made. It was so unfortunate thing that the validity of every decision he made must through the vote of all councilors.

Worst, he noticed that, out of ten councilors, nearly half of the elders were nearly senile, Gaara clenched his hand. They were still babbling about their old time sake, and how they handled the situation in long ago when they were young and strong shinobi. Ebizou-sama, the oldest councilor, was deep into sleeping. As usual.

Baki, his former sensei was still trying patiently to explain the situation, gave a sound argument, and nodded respectfully when his argument was interrupted with not so respectfully by one of the elders. His head pounding heavily and he closed his eyes to rub his eyelids tiredly.

The argument finally stopped. He took a peek from the slits of his half-opened eyes and discovered they had made their decision.

Baki rose from his chair.

"From the discussion we have made and the majority of the vote casting, the council finally decides to agree on the proposal of the construction of two new guard towers."

Gaara nodded, his hands linked on the table. "Thank you. The construction will be started as soon as possible."

"Now, about your love life." Aki-sama who sat on his left side interrupted. Gaara maintained his cool expression.

"What about it?" he asked with a calm manner.

"We heard that you want to marry Haruno Sakura, the kunoichi from Konoha without asking our permission."

"Is that a problem?" he asked with careless tones. So the elders heard the rumor. He wasn't surprise.

"You know the damn rules! Every decision must come through us, not you!"

"Even my personal life?" He asked mildly

"Especially," Aki-sama emphasized the word with his wrinkled forefinger lifted up, "your personal life."

Gaara held his patience and nodded at the elder. "Well then, you don't have to worry, I don't any intention of marrying her."

Suddenly the room became loud again with talking and shouting.

"What?" Aki-sama's chair fell backward as he rose with sudden move. The room roared with accusation and heavy arguing. It seemed everybody had his opinion about this matter.

Gaara held his hand. The room became quite again.

"Speak, if you must. But I don't want to hear all of you shouting and yelling on the same time." he speak carefully. He held his patience long enough. "If you have no respect to this council meeting, you may leave the room." He said with deadly dangerous tones.

Aki-sama's face was pale. He fell into his chair weakly.

"The thing is, you have to marry, and that is not an option." Aki-sama wiped his head. "Sooner or later the Daimyo will send another representative to discuss about the marriage between you and his daughter. He becomes more determined to have a hand in our affair lately."

Baki nodded. "However, any marriage proposal from you needs to be discussed and approved by the council meeting. It is the custom from the past. We should acknowledge the old practice."

Baki stood. "As the of the marriage proposal between Sabaku no Gaara, the fifth Kazekage of Suna and Haruno Sakura of Konoha, I hereby cast my vote." He paused to look at Gaara. "Agree."

The elder who sat next to him held his hand. "Agree!"

One by one the elders cast the vote and not even one of them disagreed of the marriage. Gaara kept masked his expression but he began to frown at the thought of the real reason why all the elders looked so desperate to marry him off to the pink hair woman.

When it was Ebizou-sama's turn, the room became quite again as everyone was waiting him to cast vote.

"Hmm, she was the last person held my sister on the day she died. And Chiyo died so peacefully." Ebizou nodded his head with his eyes closed. Then he paused for a long time, the councilors began to murmur. He is sleeping, murmured one of the elders with disgust.

"Hmm, I am not sleeping," he warned. "I was deep into thinking the real reason why you so desperately want the fifth Kazekage marry the woman."

"Some of you may have a good reason." He nodded. "Our medical knowledge and facilities has been moving backward ever since we lost my sister. And we are too depending on our ally for the medical expertise." He nodded again.

"Making her as one of ours is a good choice." Baki stated. The elders murmured in agree.

"True," Ebizou nodded again. "Although she does not come from a noble clan, but she does has certain quality."

The crowds murmured again in agree.

"She is the best replacement for the loss of the Hyuuga bride." One of the elders pointed out.

"Hmm…" Ebizou nodded. "And it would be a good way to ward off Daimyo's intention of marrying his daughter to the Kazekage. "

"Yes, It is really a good move to ward off the Daimyo's interference in our affairs," Baki said in nodded.

"And it would be an unwise choice if we let the Kazekage marry a woman from one of our clans. This will disrupt the equality of influences between the councilors".

"You got that right." Aki grunted.

"That's because you don't have any granddaughter to offer," one of the elders slyly remarked.

"I agree because it was so disgusting to see the way you old farts gawking at the medic's nubile body," Aki-sama snapped back.

Gaara held his hand again. They became quite again.

"Hmm…so I decide to vote on it." Ebizou nodded.

Baki rose from his chair again.

"From the discussion we have made and the majority of the vote casting, the council finally decides…."

"Wait…" Gaara said quietly.

Baki cleared his throat. "Is there anything you want to say, kazekage-sama?"

"I haven't cast my vote yet." The murmurs came back again.

"And what is your decision about this matter?"

"No."

"No?" Aki stuttered with wide eyes. "Now, see here kage-sama…"

Gaara held his hand.

"As this matter involves me personally and will affect my life entirely," he said carefully, "I do have some proposal for you."

"What is it, kage-sama?"

"I will agree if you agree of my proposal," Gaara said with careful tones. "I want a full authority concerning Suna defense system."

"That is the most outrageous proposal that I ever heard!" Aki roared and slap his hand onto the table loud.

"Careful elder," he said quietly, "You don't want to give a shock to your tender heart if you still want to live long enough."

Baki wiped his forehead. "What you ask is nearly impossible, kage-sama."

Gaara stared at his former sensei. "But it is still possible, isn't it?"

"But, why?" Baki asked. The rest of the elders nodded and waiting for his reason.

Gaara could come out with hundreds of reasons that the elders surely won't care to hear. But he stood to the one reason that really hit the point.

"Yuura." He heard murmurs. Aki softly swore. By now Gaara knew he won the argument.

Yuura, the former councilor, had been placed under a memory block jutsu by his former master Sasori of the Red Sands for years. He was the one who had wiped out the Sands defenses, allowing the access for the Akatsuki to capture Gaara.

"I was really afraid you are going to say that." Baki said grimly. "But it is a delicate matter that we have to consider it carefully."

The rest of the councilors murmured in agree.

Gaara held his patience. "Now," he carefully said "or never."

"Don't threatening us!" Aki-sama began to rise again. But Ebizou held his hand.

"Hmmm…. It is a sound argument." He nodded slowly and paused for a long time. " I agree."

Baki sighed and stood again. "Any objection?" he asked the rest of the councilors.

Gaara masked his expression as he waited for the decision. Baki finally nodded as the room when silent for several minutes.

"The council decides to agree on your proposal."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't forget about the marriage." Aki-sama gruffly pointed out.

Baki nodded before continued. "From the discussion we have made and the majority of the vote casting, the council finally decides to agree on the marriage proposal between Sabaku no Gaara, the fifth Kazekage of Suna and Haruno Sakura of Konoha."

"Thank you." Gaara said dryly.

Baki nodded. "We will send our representative to ask permission from Konoha." He paused. "Fortunately, she's already here. So, we don't have to worry if she has any attempt to run away from the marriage." The councilors eagerly nodded.

"The marriage will be held as soon as possible," Baki said with nodded.

"No."

"You don't agree?" Baki asked.

"I will marry her," Gaara stated, "when you finally convince her to accept the proposal."

"She's a woman; she does not know what is good for her." One of the elders said.

"Convince her," he stated again. "Then I will agree."

It seemed they were really determined this time to make his marriage worked. The said woman was surely enraged if she knew what the elders had decided. The elders had no doubt never deal with her temper before.

So, it was very interesting to see, how she would handle the situation.


	10. The Culprit

**Chapter 10: The Culprit**

* * *

Sakura was sneezing uncontrollably. She quickly opened her pouch to retrieve a tissue paper.

"Having cold?" Matsuri lifted her head from the report and glanced at her. They were in her new office room, had been discussing the selection of the new students for the medical advance class.

"Here? In a warm and dry place like Suna?" Sakura muttered.

"Maybe somebody is talking about you now." Matsuri smiled.

Sakura pulled her face. She wasn't surprised if it true at all. She was the heart of the market gossips nowadays.

"By the way, you do look different today."

"Maybe because of my new uniform." Sakura said, felt conscious of her new medic uniform. . She liked her looks now as the white suit made her looked prim and proper. As the weather was so hot, she put her hair into a bun.

"That too, but," Matsuri frowned. "You look so positively glowing."

"Get out."

But Matsuri was still staring at her flushed face. Understanding dawned to her face. "You have been sleeping with someone." Then she gasped. "So, the rumor is true then."

Sakura made a face, "If the rumor consists of the marriage subject, the answer is absolutely untrue."

Matsuri narrowed her eyes. "When I heard Kankuro-kun won the bet, I thought it was just another rumor."

"What bet?" Sakura started to frown.

"There had been a wager issued on when you two will move together and this morning I heard the rumor about Kankuro claimed the winning prize."

Sakura stilled. Then she scowled when she remembered this morning incident.

"I will kill him."

"Who?" Matsuri looked anxious.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "Kankuro, who else?" She scowled. "I will make him suffer first and then kill him very, very slowly for all the humiliation I got."

"Now, I am confused."

"There's nothing to confused," Sakura muttered. Then she sighed. She told everything of what had happened in the previous night.

"Oh my…" A speculative looks showed on Matsuri's face. "So what you are going to do now?"

"Besides kill Kankuro? Ignore the rumor, of course. Sooner or later the speculation will burn off, believe me.

Matsuri frowned, "If you ask me, I don't think it is going to be that easy." She looked at Sakura. "After all, you are still sleeping with him." She pointed out.

"You know your kazekage very well. You know I am not the type of person he usually been with. Besides," Sakura straightened her point, "he easily bored with one woman, remember?"

"But, all your belongings are in his house right now. What you are going to do?"

Sakura sighed. She truly wanted to close the subject. "After Butsu-baachan left, I removed all my things back to my house. Get real," Sakura said. "I don't think Gaara will be happy to know I'm moving into his house after spent just one night together."

Matsuri still gave her a speculative look. "Hmm, we will see about that."

Sakura ignored her remark and move to the next topic. She looked down on the name list.

"So this is the final candidates for the medic- chuunin ."

"Yes, all of them showed admirable qualities in the test. They are good and talented, it just that they don't have the opportunity to improve themselves.

Sakura nodded. "I will see what I can do."

By the way, how do you like your office room?"

Sakura still read the biographies of her students. "Nice," she shrugged. The room was more spacious than her former office in Konoha.

Matsuri nodded. "I thought you might like it." She sighed, "Mine is smaller, and I have become a sensei for about three years now. Still, when it comes to the salary, one would never get enough."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. She frowned at her one-year contract. "But why they pay me double than I used to get? Is Suna really that rich?"

"Let me see." Matsuri snatched the contract paper. And whistled when she looked at the figures. "Yeah, it's a lot of money involves here. But that what was the ANBU usually get."

"Really?" Sakura frowned. "Does that means I was being cheated by my own village before? No, no, that is not possible." Her eyes narrowed. "You guys are really rich, don't you?"

"Compare to other villages? I think so too."

"No wonder Temari has never in shortage of money before. I thought it was because of her family background."

"That too." Matsuri nodded. "I heard the fourth kazekage was truly a rich man. Now the siblings inherited all the money."

"Speaking of the siblings…" Sakura stared down from her third- storey office. Kankuro was flirting with a group of women. His admirers, no doubt.

Sakura hopped out from the building through the window and landed perfectly onto the ground with a thud sound. Kankuro gaped at her sudden appearance.

"Well, well, well, isn't this Kan-kuro-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly and smiled at him with an innocence look plastered on her face. Kankuro's eyes nearly bulged when she went closer to him.

"Ah, Sakura, you look so pretty today." Nervously Kankuro nearly moved backward. After had an acquaintance with her in all these past years, he should know by now the sweeter Sakura would be the madder she was.

She smiled serenely. "Ah, Kankuro-kun, I would never thank you enough for helping me removed my belongings out of my house." She said with honeyed tones. She looked at him with her eyes were sparkling in adoration. "Tell me Kankuro-kun, can I stay at your house for tonight?"

"Now Sakura," he said nervously, he took a glance at the wide eye women. "I just wanted to help you."

"Ahhh, help me? How is that?" Her soft tones changed to cynical one.

Kankuro took a gulp. "There has been a talk of question of when you two will move together. I just, err, made the process sooner than expected."

"And made you win the money." Sakura nodded with the smiled plastered on her face. "So you the one who spread the rumor about the marriage, don't you?" Her voice was near to the edge.

Kankuro started to speak but interrupted by a chuunin.

"Ah, begging a pardon Kankuro-san, but the Kazekage asks for your presence at once."

"Oh, really?" Kankuro scratched his head and turned to smile nervously at Sakura. "Ah, I have to go now. See you later."

Sakura crossed her arms with a deep scowl on her face as she watched Kankuro left in haste.

* * *

Gaara stared grimly at the dead bodies in front of him. The nins had found the bodies earlier when they were patrolling outside of the village. They were brutally murdered with the faces were cruelly slashed and heavy scent of smelly blood polluted the air. The bodies were already showing the decaying process and flies were swarming heavily over the body.

"This is the third incident. The way they had been killed it was done by the same person." Kuroki, one of his jounins reported.

"This is a merchant caravan." he noted grimly.

Kuroki nodded. "They started the travel at night after the closing ceremony. I've identified the victims. They came from the river country. "

"Send your men to inform the village at once."

"Yes, kage–sama."

A Third incident. In past two months. They still had not found the culprit. There were bandits everywhere, but up to this time just a few groups who had been dare to make trouble in his territory. Most of them ran scattered when he took his action.

Kankuro came towards him.

"Man, she is supremely pissed."

"Who?"

"Your woman. She is truly mad at me for spreading the rumor."

Gaara turned to look at his brother. "And yet you are still alive."

"I wouldn't be here anymore if you didn't ask for me at the right time. Man, she is downright scary when she pissed."

And would be angrier when she heard what the councils had decided her future. Gaara didn't mind about the marriage. After all he already got what he wanted the most, the full authority of Suna defense. The elders hadn't realized that by agreeing of his term, they were actually gave him the full power to control Suna. And he would make Suna the most unbeatable village in the whole continent.

And to have the beautiful pink hair woman, it was an unexpected bonus. She was a talented kunoichi and had a great passion in bed. He didn't care if she still in love with Uchiha Sasuke. He just wanted her body, not her heart. And the great offspring they would produce together would be the strongest and highest skills nin.

But no, he was not like his father. He wouldn't use Shukaku to be imbued into his own child.

He knew the experience as a jinchuuriki so damn well. All the confused feelings when he had been a child, the dark hatred from the villagers when he had unintentionally killed someone, the loneliness that he had to bear in his childhood years…

"So, what we got here?" Kankuro's question forced him back to the current situation.

"Another victims" Gaara replied.

"My guess is this had been done by the same group. The way they brutalized victims, they used the same weapon." A long a deep wound on the body had been infected with the flies' larvae.

"And we still haven't managed to identify the group." Gaara said grimly.

"I don't think they were just an ordinary group." Kankuro frowned. "Why they have to slash the victims? They were just merchants. Isn't just enough by the ambush?" Kankuro gave a long pause as he was in deep thought. "I will take my group to investigate this."

Gaara nodded. "That is what I want you to do."

* * *

Sakura stretched tiredly after long hours tending her patients. She never thought that she had missed her job terribly much. It was a tiresome job, with all the classes to teach, patients to tend, but there was a satisfaction in there. As a medic- nin, she had spent her teenage years doing research about herbs and poisons and creating new jutsu for medical application. The experiences and Tsunade's hard training had made her became one of the most respectful medic kunoichi.

But there had been a true reason behind her determination to be the strongest kunoichi. She strove so hard because to make him returned back to the village. But she still failed.

It became a habit at the time like this, after she finished her work at late night and doing nothing, she would wonder about him. Where was he now? Did he miss her? Did he know she was always waiting for him? That he would be the only one for her?

There had been three years she had not heard about him. Naruto was in the tight lips when she asked about Sasuke. It seemed like he was lost forever from her.

She did felt guilty for giving herself to the other man. But she was too lonely and she had been giving him too much time to return to her. She had countless time warded off any other men from making an advance to her. She did it because she had made a promise to wait for him.

But she began to lose her faith as years came by. When Naruto asked her hand in marriage, she almost accepted it. But she could not do it. She knew she would hurt Naruto more as she couldn't love any other man except Sasuke.

But now she had given herself the most unexpected person, Sabaku no Gaara. Part of her knew she did it because unlike other men Gaara was not looking for a permanent place in her heart. Another part of her could not help, but to notice the character resemblances between the two men.

Cold, arrogant, dangerous. Every time she looked deep into Gaara's eyes, her heart would beat uncontrollably fast on the same rhythm like Sasuke's.

Sakura went to the window and looked outside. The silence night made her felt so sad and alone. Just like the full moon outside, so bright and illuminating, but looked so lonely in the dark sky.

She understood now. She had been replacing Sasuke with Gaara. She selfishly made Gaara as a substitute for Sasuke.

Sakura gave a start as a sudden swirl of sand tickled her back. She turned around to see the said man materialized in front of her.

They both stared each other without a word for several minutes. ,He didn't wear his formal kage's robe and the black shirt he was wearing now made him looked so casual and too damn handsome for her peaceful mind.

And looks so good enough to eat, her inner gleefully remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura finally found her voice.

He gazed at her a moment before replied. "I came to fulfill our bargain."

The bargain. The part of his deal. She wanted to study about how his body still could use the sand, but now she realized it was actually a bad idea. The procedure was too intimate. She could not even touch him now without thinking the way he had touched her last night.

"It is okay. I release you from the deal."

He held her gaze. "A deal is a deal." He said briskly. "Besides I want you to study about how to maximize the power of sand."

"What do you mean?"

He studied her for a moment. "What I am going to tell you is a strictly confidential."

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, I am a professional."

"This body," he said, "has Skukaku remains. That gives me the powers to manipulate sand."

"But now I can only use the half power. Every time I try to raise the next level, the pain will come from here," he showed the place near his heart.

Sakura turned to her professional mode. She nodded briskly. "Let me see. Open your shirt now."

Gaara shrugged off his black shirt. There had been bruises on his left shoulder that she didn't notice last night.

"You have been training." She gave a statement when inspecting his bare body.

Gaara nodded. "With Kankuro just now."

"I notice so many bruises on your body."

"And bite marks." His casual statement made her flushed. She had been roughed with him last night. She never thought it was so arousing the see the marks on his body that had been left by her.

Sakura stayed in her professional mode. She placed her palms on his chest near the armpits. "This is the primer acupuncture point." She told him softly. "I'm going to open the point using my chakra and then my chakra will flow into your body system. Don't let your chakra fight me out."

Gaara nodded and prepared. Sakura moistened her lips. "I should tell you sooner that this process is very," she paused, "intimate. My chakra will follow the flow of your bloodstream to the heart before it will flow to the other organs, your brain, everywhere." She moistened her lips again. "Suffice to say, I will know your body more than anyone else."

"You already did." He said softly and stared at her. Sakura flushed again. She inhaled deep and closed her eyes.

"Ready." She said. "Open your chakra to me."

She felt his body became warm as he let out his chakra. Sakura pressed both of her palms onto his chest and let her own chakra flowed into his body through the acupuncture points.

"The first entrance. Unlocked." She said and she felt her mind was deep into his body system. Her mind, along her chakra was surrounded with his chakra. It was trying to push her out from the body.

"Steady." Sakura said with difficulty as his chakra analised hers as an intruder and tried to push away. Gaara's body was hardened, trying to close the entrance point.

"Surrender your body. Let me come into you." She murmured softly.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her body and gathered her closer. He buried his face in her hair. Sakura could feel the warmth of his heavy breaths on her skin like he was in deep pain and struggled to control his chakra from hurting her. After several seconds, his chakra finally accepted hers and let her enter through the point.

Her mind was roaming all over his blood stream, and she inspected every lymph nodules to find the damages and Shukaku's traces. She didn't have any difficulties to unlock the second and third entrance of the acupuncture points. But as her chakra flowed to the centre of his body, she could feel some damage blocked the heart entrance. It was like a deep black hole that full of tiny pinpricks, with the scent of foul stench lingering in her mind. It was Shukaku remnants, she began to realize. She nearly threw up at the foul scent that smelt like rotten eggs. She could even felt the pain like she was pinned and sliced by the pinpricks.

Gaara let out a low groan like he was in a very deep pain. He tightened his arms around her and let out a hoarse sound.

"Shh…"Still closing her eyes, she soothed him. "It's okay, I'm going to heal it." She let her chakra cleaned the festering wound.

Suddenly her mind felt like she was being thrown out by a powerful explosion of his chakra. Her body nearly stumbled down if Gaara didn't hold her tight. A full amount of chakra was flushed out under a very high pressure from the heart chamber and then overflowing in a fast speed through his bloodstream, entered the blood circulatory system before flooding the brain cell with it enormous power. Sakura could feel his heart was beating so strongly as the power ran down through the spinal cord and entered his nerve system before circulated to other organs.

Then the chakra reached the rest of the still untouched parts in his body, filled in all the cells and the tissues with the new highly energized power. After several seconds, it finally went calm and his heart was back to the regular beating. Her own chakra then retreated and closed all the acupuncture points.

"Final entrance point. Locked."

She leaned against him weakly and breathed heavily as she didn't have any energy left after all her chakra had been used up for the healing process. Gaara held her tightly to keep her from falling while stroking her back in grateful gesture. She rested her head against his shoulder and wound her arms around his waist as seeking support to take time in recovering her energy.

After a few minutes, she finally stepped back from Gaara and looked at him.

"How do you feel now?"

Gaara opened his eyes to stare at her. "I do feel better."

"You still have the tanuki's power left in you. How can this be?" Sakura said in awed. "The power is so magnificent! When I cleaned the old wound, I realized the power had been clogged, waiting to be released. This is absolutely a remarkable finding! I need to do more research on your body." she said enthusiastically.

He stared at her with an unreadable expression. "Have you ever done this with anyone else before?"

"No." she shook her head. "I tried to do it with Naruto once, to understand the demon that nestles in his body. But his chakra didn't let me in. "

He studied her for a moment. "I can see why it is a good idea at all."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Tsunade taught you this." He said without answering her question.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. But I never thought the process is too intimate." She looked at him. "It's like I know you inside and outside now."

Gaara held her gaze. The room went back to silence as they were staring at each other.

"Really…" He finally said and slid his fingers through her hair to unbound her bun. Still staring at her, he took a fistful of her hair and brought to her chest. His fingers trailed downward to the hollow of her neck and kneaded her nape before moved to the shoulders. She closed her eyes. His hands felt so good, she let out a sigh of pleasure.

"White suits you very well." He said softly.

He unbuttoned her dress slowly. Sakura opened her eyes in panic.

"What are you doing?" she said exasperatedly.

He gave her an innocent look. "Easing you, your muscles are too tense." He continued massaging her shoulders.

"It does feel so good and relaxing." Sakura let out a sigh. She craned her neck to expose her skin there. Gaara stroke her skin with his callus fingers before kissed her bare shoulder and nuzzled her neck. Sakura felt her body changing, readying at the simple touch. She arched her neck and he kissed her throat.

He slid one of her bra strap over her shoulder and licked her upper breast.

"Gaara…" her breath hitched.

"Hmm?"

Gaara was watching the pink hair woman in his arms. Her face flushed deeply and her eyes were half closed in passion. She looked as beautiful and sexy as hell in half clothes of this innocent medic dress.

"So medic, you want to play?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She moistened her lips. "We shouldn't. We are in the hospital. This is unethical."

Gaara smiled amusingly. He pinched her buttocks playfully. "You should know by now, my words are the law here."

"Really..." She said with a sceptical tone. But her green eyes were twinkled with mischief and challenge.

He stared at her half clothed. "It is unethical to wear this sexy red bra in work. Are you seriously trying to hurt the patients by imagining things on your body?"

"This is a push-up bra, kazekage-sama. I am wearing it because it can hold my breasts firmly."

"And made your breasts look more tempting. I don't like it at all. Take it off."

Sakura raised her eyebrows delicately and flashing him a dazzling smile. "Yes, Kazekage-sama." She took a few steps back from him.

Still holding his gaze, Sakura undressed herself slowly. Gaara leaned against the edge of the table and watched her show. She unhooked the bra, revealing the true magnificent breasts. Her skin flushed with excitement and she stared at him with a dreamy expression.

Gaara's gaze roamed all over her body and his nostrils flared as his gaze lingered to the engorged pink nipples. She still didn't remove her panties, and her long legs were covered with high kneel socks, that made her looks so innocent yet so deliciously alluring. She was standing half naked before him, put her hands on her hips and gazed boldly at him with a tempting smile curved the corner her lips.

"This will do, Kazekage-sama?" She asked and gazed flirtatiously at him.

"Hnn. You should know the rules, medic." He said grimly and crossed his arms. "A medic must make her patients feel comfortable. You should sooth their pain not to cause more suffering."

"I understood very well kazekage-sama. I will always make my patients comfortable by relieve their pain." She said so demurely with an innocent face despite her half nudity.

Gaara held her gaze. "You have to show me if you want me to believe you are a good candidate for this job."

Sakura nodded obediently. "Yes, kazekage-sama." She went closer to stroke his chest lightly. Gaara's body tense as her light stroke trailed from his chest to downward of his belly. She looked at him innocently and with bright eyes.

"Are you comfortable now, kazekage-sama?"

"No yet." He steadied voice.

A mischievous smile played around her lips. "I can sooth your pain." She said with playful tones. She unzipped his trousers and touched his throbbing arousal.

"Oh my, are you always like this, kazekage-sama?" Sakura stroke the swollen length lightly. Gaara nearly groaned aloud. His throbbing arousal was super hypersensitive and just waiting the right time to blow out. Sakura squeezed gently with her hand.

Gaara couldn't stand anymore. He grabbed her body and kissed her deeply by ravished her mouth. Sakura let out a gasped and his tongue thrust deep inside her, stroking and sucking her tongue. Sakura hook her arms around his neck, and moaned desperately.

His hand slid under her panties and cupped her smooth buttock to make her pressed closer. He brushed his chest over her jutting breasts, and groaned softly at the softness of her skin.

He put her on the table and spread her legs to nuzzle her inner thighs. He gave a deep inhale of her sweet scent coming from the between of her legs. Her body was shaking and she tried to close her legs.

"Gaara, no." she moaned.

"Hmm? Why not...?"

The muscles of her thighs clenched hard to clamp her legs as she tried to resist him from kissing her there. Gaara won't let her. They were fighting for several seconds until she finally surrendered. His nose nuzzled her private part through the flimsy panties.

She let out an unsteady breath, "I haven't taken a shower yet." She brought back his head up to kiss him. Gaara bit her lower lip gently and kissed her jaw line. His hands roaming over her soft naked body and fondled her breasts.

"You smell nice." He blew his breath into her ear and inhaled her hair deeply. His hand moved downward and his thumb found her nub through the wet panties. He pressed and rotated it.

"Yes," he said when he heard her sharp gasp. "Just let it go."

His own arousal was throbbing painfully and screaming to enter her tiny hot paradise. He rolled down her panties to thrust two fingers into her. Her core clenched his fingers hard. Gaara let out a low breath to steady himself at the feel of his fingers being squeezed tightly. He kissed her neck and bit her gently. His other hand grabbed a handful of her hair and his palm savored the silkiness. He lifted her hair and grazed with his teeth, marking her by sucking the skin until it became red.

His fingers pumped in and out in rhythm. Gaara realized that she was so closed to her orgasms and his hand moved faster. She moved against the thrust of his fingers and let out a husky moan. He suckled her nipple strongly and felt her warm body was shaking feverishly under his hand.

She finally shook with her release and went limp in his arms. The warm liquid rushed out and wetting his hand. He let out his fingers from her and pulled up her panties back.

Sakura leaned her head against his chest and still breathing heavily. He pressed her body closer and covered his lips with her hair.

"This is really improper." She said with a shaky voice.

"But you like it nevertheless." He murmured and rubbed his cheek over her soft hair.

He actually liked her hair like this; so loosed and tousled under his palm. He held her chin up to looked at her flushed face. Her green eyes were still bright and unfocused from the recent orgasmic.

"Ready to go home, medic?"

Without waiting for her reply, he lifted her onto his arms before using his sand teleported them back to play for the next round.


	11. The burning flame

**Chapter 11: The burning flame**

* * *

An impact of a big explosion shattered the building, awoke him from the deep sleep. Sakura stirred as he removed his arm around her waist and untangled his legs from hers to sit up. He threw the blanket aside to be out from the bed and then strode nakedly towards the window.

"What is it?" Sakura asked sleepily.

He opened the window and looked outside. The dark sky was illuminated by red fire that was soaring highly into the sky. An alarm siren was already blaring loud and shrilled while people were running to the fire place.

"Something is burning near the market place." Gaara reached his robe and dressed quickly.

"Wait, I want to go too." Already rose from the bed, she grabbed one of his robes and hastily pulled it on.

Gaara waited as she gathered her belongings and moved across the room towards him. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms before summoning his sand.

The sand swirling like a cyclone around them both for several seconds before slowly decreased and disappeared completely. The sand brought them to the chaotic place where people ran scattered to put off the fire and saved lives. The fire burned brightly with thick black smoke rose up into the sky. Several shops in the same line were still burning, and there were cries for help could be heard under the deafening shrill of sirens and shouting.

He held Sakura's waist tightly to prevent her from rushing to the building as the fire blazed and crackled wildly before it exploded in a shower of spark. People screaming in fear and children were crying at the sudden explosion. The flame burst more brightly up into the sky. The strong and blowing wind caused the fire spread rapidly, and the wild tongue of the red flame caught another lot of houses.

Gaara concentrated on his power and began gathering his sand in the sky on top of his head. Particles of sand were flowing like a length of silks from everywhere, and moved into a circular motion to form a shape of a sphere. The ball of sand became so massively huge, and it was swirling and moving so rapidly to gather more particles of sand from the dessert.

Gaara lifted his hand into the sky to carry the heavy burden of the sand power and brought the giant sphere on the top of the flaming building. People slowly stopped running and lifted up their head to watch the sand floating in the sky. The giant ball turned into a massive dome and it slowly covered the flaming building to finish off the oxygen in the air.

He used the final shot of chakra that came through his fore finger to fire into the core the dome. The sand was blasted and exploded, and particles dispersed and fell down from the sky like downpour. The fire was slowly put off by the sand and when the final small tongue of flame extinguished, people went cheering and applauding wildly.

Sakura was gaping at him in an awed expression. He tried not to smile at her comical face.

"What?" He asked calmly.

A shinobi came towards them and bowed before him.

"Kazekage-sama."

"What is the casualty?"

"The explosion started from Fukudo-sama's mansion before the flame spread the nearest line of houses." The man said grimly. "We couldn't save his family. The fire was already huge when we arrived."

Fukudo-sama was one of the elders. Gaara stared grimly at the large mansion. Now it was black and thickened with soot. The roof was already collapsed and the only remains were the formation of the building that was blackened by the burning.

"Anyone hurts?" Sakura asked the shinobi. The man nodded.

"Three people having the third-degree burn. One of them is a five years old kid."

"Dear God, where are they now?" Asked Sakura, started to move hastily.

"I will show you the way," the nin bowed at him and left with Sakura.

Gaara watched them both disappeared into the heavy crowd of people before strode into Fukudo's mansion. A crispy sound of scorched sand that covered the remnants could be heard with its heavy burnt of thick smell. Steams were rising as a group of shinobi poured water onto the still hot charcoals to put the heat off quickly.

"Gaara." He turned around to see Kankuro was walking towards him, bringing a torch light.

"No one survived." Kankuro shook his head. "We found the bodies in the bedrooms. I guess they were still sleeping when the explosion happened."

Gaara nodded. "Any witness?"

"The guards told me that they heard some noise from the Fukudo's house before the explosion. One of them went to investigate, but caught in the blaze." Kankuro paused. "He has severe scalds."

Gaara nodded. "Investigate this tomorrow morning. There is nothing we can do now. Secure the area from unauthorized people."

Kankuro nodded. "Understood."

"I am going to see the victims."

* * *

He watched the kazekage with the dark hatred consummated his heart. Showed off, he hissed when the kage had displayed his sand to put off the blaze. He realized now the kage was too powerful for him. But there would always be a way to settle this old revenge.

Most villagers were likely to forget what the beast had done to them. But not him, never him. The villagers were too stupid to appoint a monster as a leader.

He had been watching when the kage and his woman arrived together earlier. Haruno Sakura, the medic jounin of Konoha. She was an element that he didn't expect would be the obstacle of his well plan. Now he had to alter his plan back. It wouldn't be easy but he would do it. He glad Fukudo was dead now. He had concealed every single of his traces. They would not find anything. He was so sure of that. Now, he could move to the next step.

He watched the way the kage and the pink hair woman looked at each other. _So, she is not one of you usual women, kage-sama?_ He gleefully remarked. _So the rumor is true then. Sooner or later, she will carry your child. And then, we will see about that. Maybe we could play another entertaining game. _

So, the obstacle was not an obstacle anymore. She would be the interesting element to put into his game. The leader would be happy of this news. His master, the one who was so beautiful as darkly sin. He had been striving so hard to please his master, but always failed.

But now he had a new plan. He would make a new toy for his master, the person who had saved his life a year ago. He had been begging his master to take him away from here. But the master said it was not the right time yet.

So he would wait for his master. He would do anything for his master.

His master was so powerful. He was so proud of his master because the master was the only one who could bring down Sabaku no Gaara.

_Gaara. The one who only love himself_, he snidely hissed. _You forgot the meaning of your own name. _

_You let a woman enter your life. Now you will face the consequence,_ he was snickering deep inside.

Soon, he would have his revenge. He needed to bid his time carefully or else what he did all these past years would become nothing.

* * *

The nin brought Sakura to the open ground in front of the market place, with the other victims were already being treated by the medic nins.

"Several people are in lightly injured as the building collapsed onto their bodies." The nin reported, "but there are three victims having serious burn on their body that need intensive care. There are an old man, a guard and a little girl."

Sakura nodded and the nin brought her to the little girl. Two of her medic students nodded at her and gave a space for her to sit near the patient.

The girl was screaming in agony as the fire had burned the skin off half of her left shoulder. The burned area was so extensive. The outer layer of her skin was peeled off, revealed the damaged tissues along her arm.

Sakura kneeled and soothed the girl, "Shh…its okay I'm going to make it better for you."

"It's hurt," the girl was so pitifully wailing with arms and legs flailing uncontrollably. Two of medics helped Sakura by holding the girl from moving.

Sakura wrapped the girl loosely in a clean sheet and immerse the burned area in cold water to bring the body temperature back to normal. She cut the girl's dress by two and carefully removed the clothes that clung tightly onto the wound.

The girl winced in pain and screamed loudly as Sakura peeled off the cloth from the scalds.

"I know, I'm going to sooth it now." She dabbed the edge of the burnt skin carefully with a clean cloth. Then she applied an amount of healing cream onto the wound to numb the scalded area. She expertly wrapped the arm and the shoulder around with a bandage with the help of the medics.

The girl was still sobbing in pain and cried for her mother.

"I'm going to make you sleep," she murmured to the girl, and used her chakra onto the wound skin to sooth the pain. The girl finally stopped squirming as the pain was being numbed and she slowly drowsed into sleep.

Sakura touched the girl's brown hair and patted it tenderly.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura rose and turned to the nin.

"The girl needs further care for the burned skin and scar tissue." She said softly.

The medic-nin nodded. "Understood. We are going to move her into the hospital."

"How about the rest of the victims?"

"They are still being treated." The nin paused, thinking. "It's truly distressing, we have never experienced something like this before. The fire spread too quickly, we couldn't save Fukudo-sama's family."

"Do they know the cause of the fire?"

The nin shook his head. "Not yet. But Fukudo-sama was known as an alchemist. He was the one who created secret weapons and explosives in this village. This is a lost to us."

Sakura nodded. "So, that's the reason of the big explosion." She stared down at the sleeping girl.

"Sakura."

She turned to see Matsuri and Temari walked across the yard and came towards her. Sakura scowled at them.

"This is not pregnant ladies outing night. Go home and rest with your babies," she scolded the two women.

Temari matched her scowl. "Gee, don't be such a snobbish. I am a nin too, don't forget this is my village."

Sakura sighed. "I have enough of patients already. I don't have the energy to deliver a baby tonight."

Temari stared at her with a speculative looks under the yellow light of the lamp post. "Of course you don't have energy left. By the way, don't you think the robe is too overlarge for you?"

"Don't start," Sakura warned with her eyes narrowed.

Temari arched her eyebrows. "Don't tell me that you are not wearing anything in that robe."

"Damn it, Temari. Just go home, please. It's nearly dawn."

"Fine, just conceal that bite marks on your left neck. You don't want people start speculate on you again."

"Go, just go."

"Fine. Come, Matsuri. Leave the ungrateful old hag alone." Temari snorted derisively and began to move.

Matsuri was still staring at her. "Are you sure you don't want our help?" she asked.

"No, I got enough helping hands here." Sakura said tiredly. Matsuri nodded before turned to follow Temari.

She watched the two women left before went to check other patients.

* * *

Gaara strode towards the hospital lobby, with an intention to interrogate on one of the victims. Apparently, the guide had been suspected something amiss at Fukudo-sama's house when he reported had heard a vague sound of yelling from the house and went to investigate before the explosion began.

He opened the door and saw Sakura was tending one of the patients. Her face was dirty and a black smudge of soot covered her cheek. Her dull pink hair was tousled and in a mess. There were dark skins under her hollow eyes, indicating of her lack of sleep.

Something clicked straight away deep inside him. Even with her unkempt hair and in the ridiculous and ugly overlarge robe - _his robe by the way_- that didn't fit her at all, she still looked so beautiful to him.

But that was not the real reason why his heart felt like it was being struck. It was the way she held and caring the patients, the way she stroke a young victim's hair with tenderness gesture.

She was taking care of his people. That made his heart felt this unfamiliar wildly fluttering and uncontrollably beating.

She looked up and smiled at him. She covered the patient with a blanket before moved towards him.

"How is it going?" she asked softly, as worried of disturbing the patients. He took her hand and pulled her outside of the room.

"We are waiting for the place to cool off. The investigation will be started at dawn." It was nearly 4 o'clock in the morning. "How are the victims?"

"Three of them are in critical condition. Five are having minor burns."

"I want to speak with one of the victims."

Sakura frowned. "They are sleeping. I gave them the sedative to numb the wound."

Gaara nodded. "Then I will wait." He watched her yawned tiredly. "Go home. Other medics will take over the duty."

But she just shook her head. "It's okay; I will take a nap in my office."

What a stubborn woman. No one would ever dare to counter his command with a careless shrug. He pulled her into his arms with a sudden move.

"Stop it!" She said with a frown on her tired face. "Don't treat me delicately like I'm made of porcelain." She pushed his chest to escape from his embrace but Gaara would not let her by holding her waist tightly." And I'm not pregnant, I assure you that."

Gaara stared at her, didn't understand her meaning at all. "Who said you are pregnant?" He asked casually before teleported them to his house. Gaara held her tightly as she struggled to resist him and gave him a scowl of displeasure when she failed.

But when they were at home, she was already asleep in his arms with her head rested against his shoulder. He put her on the bed and stared at her for a while. He stroke the bruised marks on her neck before calling his sand again to teleported back to the mansion.

Gaara strode towards the remnant of the burning houses. Several shinobi were going in and out of the building, searching for the bodies and evidences. He nodded briskly at his nins and went inside the mansion. There was nothing left except for the sodden debris that thickened with black soot and sand. The stench of smoke hung like a second skin onto him and his white robe was soiled with the black stain of charcoals. His boots stepped on the remnants with crack sounds. He moved to a still intact room in the mansion.

Kankuro was already there with his team.

"Any news from the guard?" Kankuro came towards him and asked.

Gaara shook his head. "He is in a critical condition."

"The explosion started in the lab." Kankuro led the way into another room. There was nothing left except black debris covered with thick soot. Kankuro sat in squatting position and showed him a wreck black container with a big hole on its body.

"I am positively sure this is the source the explosion."

"What is this?"

"One of the Fukudo's crazy inventions, no doubt." Kankuro shrugged. He stood and picked up the one foot length container carefully. "Accidents do happen sometimes. He should know the consequence of playing with chemicals."

Gaara walked out from the house. The sun already came out. At day time, the burn house looked so horribly bleak and empty. People were still gathering outside, cleaning and picked up the saved belongings. Gaara gestured one of his chunnins.

"Kage-sama."

"Tell Baki to provide temporary shelters for the victims."

"Understood." The chuunin bowed before left.

Kankuro walked out from the house with the big container in his arms. "I will take it to the lab to study the thing."

Gaara nodded. "There is one more thing I want you to do."

"What is it?"

Gaara hesitated at first before let out. "Send one of your men to Konoha to carry the marriage proposal."

Kankuro grinned. "Good news to cheer up the sorrowful day. I will send my man as soon as possible."


	12. Deceived

**Chapter 12: Deceived**

* * *

"How's my daughter, Haruno-san?" A short brown hair woman approached Sakura when she got out from the room. The woman looked so worried and tired with the dark circles under her eyes indicated her lack of sleep.

"She is safe and in a stable condition now. However…" Sakura could not continue her sentence. She led the woman to the bed.

"Kami-sama," the mother was nearly broken into sobbed when she realized her daughter lay so lifeless and in a pitiful condition. Her body was heavily covered with a bandage, and the skin of her left neck was heavily damage.

The mother was weeping openly when she realized her daughter would never be the same again. Sakura touched the mother's shoulder in sympathy.

"I shouldn't left her. The fire was too fast. I could only snatch her baby brother." The woman sobbed.

"Don't worry, she will be okay." Sakura wrapped her arm around the woman to sooth her. "Everything is going to be all right."

"No, you don't understand, she will hate me." The woman sobbed again. "She will tell me that I abandoned her for her baby brother. You see, she is my first husband child. He died two years ago. She still cannot accept her father's death. "The woman was leaning against Sakura shoulder and crying aloud now. "When I remarried and have another child, Riko feels that I leave her behind."

Sakura stayed silence and let the mother poured out all her feelings. She tried not to grimace as her shirt was drenched with the woman's tears.

"Riko is always a troublesome kid. I know she wants my attention, but it is not easy to cater all her whims when there is also her baby brother that I need to take care of."

The woman needed her support to face her daughter, Sakura realized.

"Listen," Sakura gazed directly at the woman's eyes. "I won't lie to you." She said. "Riko will have tremendous scars from the burn, and she will be facing a hard reality in her life. But, as her mother, you must give her moral support as she needs your love and attention."

The woman wiped her tears, "Yes, Haruno-sama. She will be strong like her father." The woman blew her nose. "I'm sorry for wetting your shirt with my tears. I feel so embarrassed now."

Sakura smiled tenderly. "No, I don't mind."

"No, I should not do that. You are going to be the wife of my kage. I should show some respect to you."

Sakura didn't have a heart to tell the truth. She just smiled instead. "It's okay."

"I should introduce my self earlier. My name is Miyako, an academy teacher. My husband, Tono, is a jounin of this village. He is with the baby right now." She took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears. "I was supposed to see you today, to discuss the undergraduate trip to the herbal house. However…" Miyako was in tears again.

"So, where do you live now?" Sakura tried to change the subject.

"We are staying at the temporary shelter that is provided by the Kage." Miyako smiled sadly. "The Kazekage takes his responsibility so well. He doesn't leave his people in a helpless condition. I'm so grateful of what he did for us." Miyako took her hands and held them firmly.

"The Kazekage chooses his woman so well. I honestly appreciate what you did to Riko, and I will never forget your advice. I will pay more attention to her, I am promised."

* * *

"The container has a high percentage of sulfur." Kankuro read the report. "It is enough to blow up the entire house."

Gaara linked his hands on the table and stared at the report grimly. "We still don't know how it exploded."

"Well, I think it was an accident. It was one of his fail inventions."

"And it caused his entire families and two neighbors' lives." Gaara stated grimly.

Kankuro nodded. "So, the old man didn't survive." He stretched his legs and leaned against the back of the chair. "And the guard is still in critical condition."

"Sakura is still trying to save his life, but she said the chances are wearing thin." Gaara stared outside. "He is the only witness that we have."

"You are still thinking this is not an accident?"

Gaara shrugged. "Everything is possible." He looked back to his brother. "We have two incidents of death this week. I cannot ignore any possibilities."

"Yeah," Kankuro agreed. "And yet we still haven't found the responsible group." Kankuro paused to think. "The old folk tale says the best place to hide is in the enemy camp itself. I will investigate this further."

"Yes."

Kankuro looked at him. "They are really grateful for what you did this morning."

Gaara just shrugged. "I'm just doing my job." He said impassively.

Kankuro stared at him. Then he smiled. "And you hold your responsibility very well."

Gaara didn't say anything.

"Even after what they did to you in all these past years." Kankuro said softly, "They shouldn't ask you to carry the weight alone. You are much better than our father."

"I'm not him." He said quietly.

"No, you are not." Kankuro agreed.

* * *

Sakura was walking out from the classroom and spotted Kankuro leaned against a pillar, as waiting for her. Sakura moved towards him and stopped exactly five feet before him. She crossed her arms and gave him an intimidate scowl.

"You are the last person I ever thought to be here." She told him.

Kankuro grinned. "Ah, we need to talk."

Sakura arched her eyebrows. "Just as I thought. You would not be here without a purpose that cannot benefit you, am I right?"

"Aw, Sakura, don't be so harsh." Kankuro sighed. "Look, can we talk in more private place?"

"Find, let's go to my office." Sakura started to move. "Just so you know, if I heard a single word of marriage, I will kill you instantly." She warned him before left Kankuro behind.

"Gee, who says they are not perfect for each other?" Sakura heard his soft remark but decided to ignore it. She opened the door and moved towards the window before turned around to face him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Kankuro leaned on the edge of the table before turned to her. "Well, basically it is about Gaara."

Sakura's expression softened a bit. "What about him?"

Kankuro sighed. "I think you know very well about his background and childhood life. You already knew what kind of person he is."

"Yes." She said quietly.

"He takes his responsibilities very hard. Ever since he was born, the villagers were already put the weight onto his shoulders. He had to carry it alone although they despised and afraid of him."

"Yeah, I know the similar story that happened in my own village twenty one years ago."

Kankuro smiled. "They both have a similar destiny, haven't they?"

"Even though they have very different personalities, they are destined to become best friends and kages."

"But the big difference here is Naruto is always has friends he could lean on." Kankuro said quietly. "Unlike him, Gaara is a lonely type person. He doesn't trust anyone else except his own siblings."

Sakura didn't say anything.

Kankuro turned to her and held her gaze before spoke. "You are the only person he ever sleeps with."

Sakura snorted. "I doubt that."

He sighed. "What I mean is he only has sex with the women but never sleep with any of them. He has some trust issues." Kankuro paused before continued. "That is the reason why he only deals with one kind of women."

"It's really none of my business who he wants to have sex with." She said tightly.

Kankuro sighed before continued. "When I heard you and him had a night together, I could not help but to have some ray of hope for his happiness."

Sakura felt herself turned red. She ran her gaze to outside.

"The reason why the marriage was issued between him and Hinata is to prevent the Daimyo intention from marrying his own daughter to Gaara." Kankuro said quietly. "That is the same reason of why the rumor about you has been spread out.

He takes his responsibilities seriously. Even though he feels trapped in this village, he never abandons his duty to his people." Kankuro paused. "But he is the loneliest person that I ever met."

"No, he is not." Sakura said quietly.

"If you are talking about Uchiha, you are wrong. He chooses his own path Sakura, you know that." Kankuro countered. "But Gaara, he does not has any choice at all. The villagers used him as a deadly weapon when he was child and now, they still won't let him free. Do you honestly think he really wants this title?"

"I don't know." Sakura sighed. "But he is good at it."

"That's because he takes his responsibility well. Even after what they did to him, he still helping his people rebuilt this village."

"Maybe he just wants to prove to them that they need him still." Sakura said. Just like Naruto.

Kankuro nodded. "Yes, he didn't write the love symbol for nothing but as a reminder to only love himself."

"But don't you think he wants to be free, Sakura? Temari and I always discuss about this. Don't you think he wants to get out of this village? Roaming free and has adventurous journey to other countries? See the world and go to the place where people don't know who you are?"

"Yes, I know the feelings."

"But he doesn't have the opportunity. The elders already robbed his freedom." Kankuro said. "Sooner or later, Temari will move to the Konoha; she is not a Suna nin anymore." Kankuro paused. "As for myself, I will take a leave for a while to travel to other villages, to study about puppet making."

Sakura didn't say anything.

"And Gaara will be here, trapped in this village, serving his people needs, alone while his siblings who are not here to be with him."

Sakura sighed. "What is exactly do you want me to do?"

"You two are already lovers. I just want you to be friends with him. That's all I ask. He trust you, I can see that. He needs someone he can rely on."

"I won't be here for long." Sakura stated.

Kankuro looked at her. "I know that." He said. "But that's enough. Just be with him and treat him like one of your friends. Like Naruto. He needs a close friend."

But they had became too intimate, Sakura mused. She knew Gaara was not capable of loving other person. But can she do it without losing her own heart as well? She had never surrendered her body to anyone before him and if their relationship evolved to the next level of emotional attachment, how could she ever leave him in order to fulfill her promised to other man?

Sakura sighed again. "Fine, just don't get your hope too high. Gaara and I are not that close."

Kankuro stared at her for a while before he finally smiled. "Thanks, we owe you very much."

* * *

After closing the door, Kankuro walked to the next wing of the building. He nodded to several medic nins that passed by before stopped in front of a room. He took a time several seconds to prepare himself before knocked the door.

"Enter." A male voice was heard coming from the room. Kankuro opened the door and noticed there were three elders were sitting in front of Aki-sama. All of them were looking at him with an expectation on their face.

"So?" Aki asked.

"Where's the money?"

"Damn it, I will only give you the money if she agrees of the marriage."

"No, according to our agreement, you will give me the money if I talk to her about the marriage."

"Why, you…" Aki rose from his seat furiously. But Baki patted Aki-sama's hand, trying to calm the old man's temper. Baki looked at him.

"So, what did she say?"

"She needs a little more coaxing, but now she is convinced when I told her about the Daimyo's intention."

Baki nodded. "That is enough for now. Hopefully the news will spread out through the whole country. So the Daimyo won't have the opportunity to send his emissary this time."

Baki took out a moderate size of pouch from his robe. He held the pouch to him.

"Here's your reward."

Kankuro took the heavy pouch and masked his expression. He opened the pouch to check inside. The gold coins were glittering in yellowish hue and gave out tings sound when they collided with each other. He tied the pouch back before looked at the elders.

"It is nice to have a business with you." He bowed before turned to open the door.

"You greedy bastard," He heard Aki-sama muttered under his breath.

Kankuro ignored the remark and closed the door behind him. You old bloody fools, he muttered. What made you think Gaara was not capable enough to convince the pink hair woman himself? He just playing a game with you, made you felt anxious and unsecured with your positions.

Gaara was capable to handle everything. If he really wanted Sakura, he would to do anything to have her.

Including by killing her former lover, Uchiha Sasuke with his bare hands.


	13. Uncertain feelings

**Chapter 13: Uncertain feelings**

* * *

She honestly did not want to see him so soon.

If any under circumstance, it would be easier to avoid him, but this evening, she certainly did not have any choice at all. In her position as a medical researcher and his position as a kage, the probability of not to meet each other was nearly zero.

She found him on the top of the roof of Kage building, watching downward. He looked so formidable as usual, with his stance was so straight, hands akimbo while watching the busy street. Even when he was in relax position, she could feel the powerful aura that was emanated from his body was so darkly dangerous. Only a fool would challenge someone like him.

_He is the loneliest person that I ever met. _

Sakura frowned. Damn Kankuro for putting that image into her head. But, to be honest, this was not the first time she heard that sentence. Naruto used to say that too, feeding her all the information about Gaara, how he had changed from a sociopath killer to a respectable leader. Naruto still concern about how Gaara sometimes was too secretive, saying that he needed to open up himself a bit by broadening his circle of friends.

What makes Kankuro thinks she can easily be his friend? She did not even know the status of their relationship. What were they to each other? Was this some kind of one-night stand or more than that?

Sakura sighed and walked towards him.

"They said I can find you here."

" You need something?" He asked without turning. Sakura moved to stand beside him. She looked downward. The afternoon market streets were busy as usual despite the last night fire incident.

Sakura studied his face. He looked so distant, like there was a barrier between them. He was so different from last night. Today he was back and closed himself into his safe zone.

Maybe because today was a bleak day for Suna as they lost the entire family of Fukudo clan. While most of the people were wearing black robes as showing respect to the sorrowful day, all the flags had been rolled down to half of the polls.

"I just want to tell you that I will go to the canyon this evening. I need your permission to use the back gate."

He turned to her. "The reason you want to go there?"

"My student said there are several rare herbs that can be found near the canyon. I want to collect the herbs and do more research about the medicine."

Gaara nodded. "I will go with you."

"Oh, there's no need." Sakura said in rush, felt a slightly panic inside her stomach. "I know you are busy. Besides, Sato-kun said he can accompany me."

"Sato….kun?" Gaara arched his non existence eyebrows while emphasis the suffix-name.

"Well, everybody calls him that." Sakura just shrugged. "He is one of my best students. He said, he knows the best place where to find the plants."

"It is near the river." Gaara said. "I can take you there."

"Well…." She hesitated. This was really not a good idea. Considering that people had already speculating about their arrival last night without proper attires, going out together in a broad day light could easily lead them into believing the rumor was entirely true.

But she knew darned well how persistence Gaara could be if he already set his mind. Besides, he looked too expressionless, too distant, like he was in pain about something.

"Well, if you say so..."

Gaara held her arm. "Let's go."

"You mean…now?"

Gaara just shrugged. "Why not? You are in appropriate attire." He said, indicating her usual red shirt.

The sands swirled around them, closing them in before disappeared back in seconds. Sakura blinked several times before looked around. They were at the place near the back gate. Two guards gave a salute.

"Kage-sama." The guard opened the gate.

"Let's go." Gaara said and started to move.

"May I know something?"

"What is it?"

"When you used sand just now, why didn't you teleported us outside the gate?" She asked curiously.

"I'm only set the sand parameter in the village." He said. "In the village, I can go anywhere I want."

"It is convenience." Sakura said, thinking of the last night fire incident.

"Yes, but it requires too much energy." They went to another path. "I usually use the technique for the emergency."

A carriage pulled out by two horses was passed by. A noise sound of the heavy wheels hit the small pebbles. The driver waved at Gaara.

"What is that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Raw minerals."

"Excuse me?"

"We are near to the gold mine. They mine the metal and bring to the village to craft before sell them."

"Now, I remember." Sakura said. "Sato-kun once said that you found the gold mines two years ago. It is one of your village economic boosters."

They reached the mining place. The muddy river was crowded with people who were so busy working. Some of them were digging in the river, and others were holding pans on the surface of the water while shaking and swelling them.

"What are they doing?" she asked curiously.

"They are doing the panning technique. Gold panning is a mostly manual technique of sorting gold. Wide, shallow pans are filled with sand and gravel that may contain gold. Water is added, and the pans are shaken, sorting the gold from the gravel and other material. As gold is much denser than rock, it quickly settles to the bottom of the pan." Gaara explained.

"So, basically you mine the rock, bring back to the village, craft them and sell." Sakura stated.

Gaara nodded. "It's a good business after all."

They went further by the riverside where river had turned from muddy to clearer water with small trees like dates, figs, olives, and apricots were planted. Across the river, small animals were sharing the water of life, the great gift from Mother Nature to this harsh land. A group of desert foxes were resting under the small trees, taking a shelter from the hot sun.

Along the river, there were huge bunches of sweet and sticky dates dangled from palm trees. Gaara stopped under one of the apricot trees. He plucked one fruit and held to her mouth.

"Taste it." He said.

Sakura took a bite of the golden orange color fruit and swallowed the sweet taste of the juice. When some of the juice escaped from the corner of her mouth, Gaara wiped her lower lip with his thumb.

Sakura sucked her breath and her bottom lip felt the tingling sensation down to her core. Gaara stared at her without a word. But she could see his iris were darken and smoldering. His lips parted slightly and his face tainted with faint flush, maybe he also was affected by this simple gesture.

They stared at each other for awhile, before Gaara finally turned his back.

"Let's move."

"Uh, where is actually you want to bring me?"

"Didn't you say you want to find medicinal plants?"

"I did, but…" She gasped at the sight of the view. The desert was covered with a carpet of colorful flowers that were blooming so beautifully under the hot sun. The sight took her breath away. Sakura recognized some flowers like daisies and poppies. Baby foxes were rolling playfully and jumped over the thick bush of plants.

"You are lucky to come here in this season."

"I never thought…" Sakura said.

"You thought we don't have flowers here?"

"Well, honestly, I did." She admitted.

"The plants wither and die during the hot and dry months, but when it rains the seeds that survive in the ground will be growing again."

"So, this is the rainy season time?" Sakura asked doubtfully as the sky was as clear as crystal.

Gaara gave his rare smile. "In fact, we have abundant rainfall this year. Sometimes there is a year or two the rainfall season is overdue. When that happens, the river will dry."

"That's why you built an irrigation system."

"Yes." he said.

The sky was so blue without cloud. The outline of the dunes was clearly shown against the sky. Sakura took the opportunity to study his face as he was watching the land with an intense expression.

"You love this village, don't you?" Sakura said softly without thinking. Gaara turned to her with a surprise expression. Sakura felt her face became so warm. She quickly let her gaze away from his and looked at the canyon.

The breeze blew softly, bringing the dry leaves and particles of sand towards them. Truly, the picturesque scenery of Suna Village from here was so amazingly breathtaking.

Kankuro was wrong, she mused. She began to understand. Gaara didn't feel trap, he was part of this land. He could not survive without sand, just as the village could not survive without him anymore. He was bound to this fate ever since he was born. Even if, he was ever betrayed by his own people, even if he managed to escape to other land, he would never find the peace. His heart belonged here, he just couldn't survive.

She let herself busy by opening her pouch to retrieve small plastic bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take the sample of the plants here."

"All plants?"

"Preferably." Sakura said and kneeled in front of a bunch of Willows. "But, as we don't have much time today I'm going to take the seeds of several medicinal plants that I recognize from the hospital journals." She cut the stalk of Willow, before moved to Red Clover.

"Hnn." Gaara moved beside her then lie down. Sakura glanced at him. His arm pillowed his head and closed his eyes. He looked relax.

She glanced at him to smile. "I used to do some research in Mountain village. There are so many useful herbs that can be found there. Some of the roots are more than hundred years old. Some of the rare herbs can even cure the deathly poison in a matter of seconds if you combine a correct amount of chakra. "

"You know a lot about herbs."

"I asked Shikamaru to bring back some herbs that I cultivated back in the Konoha village. I need the herbs for the birthing process. I should tell you sooner, but…" Sakura bit her lower lip before continued. "Temari's condition is not so good and it is too risky to carry out the normal procedure."

She stopped for a while and glanced at him. "Temari asked me to choose the baby instead of herself if something bad happen." She said quietly. "But I can't promise her that. Shikamaru doesn't want to lose her. I don't want to lose her."

Gaara was silent for a while, before he replied. "You are the medic. It's your own decision."

"What if I made a wrong decision and end up losing both of them? I'm not a God. I'm just a medic. Sometime even medic can make a mistake." She sighed and scooted to lie beside him. She put her arm under her head and watched the swarm of birds flying across open sky.

"Save Temari. She can have another baby next time." He finally said. "It will be a harsh life for the baby without its mother."

Sakura stared at the small cloud, tried to figure the shape. "I think so too."

There was a long silent moment, before he spoke softly. ""He was one of the elders who plotting my death."

Sakura stared at him and felt strange emotion rush through her. He was talking about his youth days when people had despised and afraid of him as a monster.

"Fukudo-sama?"

"Yeah, him and several councilors. Even now he still didn't accept me as a kage."

Something inside her clenched painfully when she thought of his heart had been betrayed at such a young age.

She looked away from him before got up to continue her work. Although he remained silent, she could feel he was watching every movement she made. Sakura felt self-conscious and awkward. What about him that made she felt the overflowing emotion that cascading inside her? Was it because of Kankuro had said this morning? Or because of the peaceful place and the silence evening breeze that brought back the childhood memories?

It took nearly half hour when she finally got twenty specimens of the plants. She carefully put them inside her sling bag before turned to Gaara and gave a smile.

"I think I have collected enough specimens today."

Gaara nodded and got up. "It's getting dark, let's go home."

"You know what, to show my appreciation of you bringing me here; I think I should make you a dinner."

Gaara stared at her. "You know how to cook?"

"Well of course. Although I only cook occasionally, it always brings me a pleasure to watch people eating my food." She smiled. "Heck, if Naruto is here he can testify that I am one of his favorite cooks."

"You cook for Naruto?"

Sakura glanced at him in surprised. His tone is almost bland and natural, but she still could detect something slightly difference in it, like he was jealous or something.

"Well, considering he likes to eat free meals," she spoke neutrally, pondering. "I'm not his only victim, you know. When he does the sweet talks to women, they are willing to prepare any food he wants."

Gaara finally smiled. "It does sound like him."

Sakura laughed. "It is one of his charms." She turned to him again. "So, what do you have in your mind?"

"Chicken curries."

She frowned. "I never thought you like spicy meals."

"And you said know how to cook."

Was he teasing her? Sakura wondered, studied his face. He looked relaxed and content. When he smiled he looked like a few years younger, not like a serious man who carry an enormous burden of responsibilities. She suddenly wanted to see his boyish face again.

"Well, let see." She tapped her finger on her cheek. "Hmm, since my kitchen and yours have almost nothing at the moment, so you should go and buy all the ingredients. Heck, we don't even have rice to begin with!"

He gaped at her, clearly horrified of her suggestion. "You want me to buy all the stuffs?"

"Hey, I cook, you buy." She jabbed at his chest with her forefinger. "It is a great deal after all."

She opened her pouch to retrieve her pocket notebook and a pen. She opened the blank page and began to list down the ingredients. "Hmm, let's see. What I need is a half chicken, olive oil, onion, garlic, chili, turmeric, cumin, coriander…." She wrote all the things she needed and handed down the list to him.

He looked down at the list and frowned. " I don't even know half of these stuffs, how can I go and buy? "

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. "Since the market is closed in the evening, just go to the nearest store and show this list to the shopkeeper." She smiled slyly. "You will need to go different stores to get all these things. I bet it will be a new exciting experience for you. "

"Don't count on it." He muttered and scowled at her. "You do enjoy giving me a hard time, don't you?"

Sakura looked at him with an innocent face before said demurely, "Oh, I would not dare to do that, kage-sama."

Gaara grabbed her body and kissed her fast and hard before let her go. "I will make you pay tonight."

"I thought we agree that I pay your effort with my cooking." She teased although she felt warm crept over her cheeks.

He stared grimly at her. "No, we agree the meal is the repayment for me accompanies you here." He circled his arms around her body closer. "As my great effort to get all your cooking ingredients, I do need another repayment tonight."

"You drive a hard bargain, kage-sama."

He smirked. "It is what I'm good at."

* * *

"What the hell have you,done Kankuro?" Temari scowled irritably at her brother.

"Aw, sis, I didn't do anything wrong. It just happens. They are clearly attracted to each other. It's not my fault they are sleeping together."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Temari glared at his brother. "It is about the rumor of marriage and this afternoon I heard you sent a convoy to Konoha."

"Well, " Kankuro scratched his head. "It was Gaara's order, not mine. I was just doing my job."

"Damn it." She muttered. "Does Sakura know about this?"

"She has been aware about the rumor and the reason behind it. But she still thinks it's just a fraud."

"So, frankly speaking," she narrowed her eyes. "We are deceiving her."

"You could say that."

"Damn and double damn."

"You know sis," Kankuro spoke casually while he helped himself to a cracker from the small dish that sat on the table. "I don't think you should use that word anymore since you are about to become a mother."

Temari glared at him but didn't say anything. She sank deeper into her sofa and sighed. "The reason I asked her to come here is to help my birthing, not to become our brother's innocent bride."

"So what?" Kankuro asked with a careless shrug. "They are already together. Gaara has never looked other women like that before. If he needs someone to trust, it is her."

"No," her lips thinned. "I think their relationship right now is only based on the physical attraction."

"So, you prefer he marry Hyuuga Hinata? Huh, I bet one week after the marriage, they both will bore to tears. They both are dull and quiet type people. "

"So, they will have a peaceful marriage life."

"Nah, Gaara needs a woman who can distract him from his job a little. He needs a little fire to play with."

"What are you now? A shrink?" Temari snorted with disgust. "And since when you like to play a love culprit?"

Kankuro looked at her, studied her face. "Who are you protecting, Temari?"

"Both." She sighed. "He is my brother. She is my best friend. I don't want either of them hurt."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm extremely grateful that she is here to deliver the baby. Loyalty is one of her greatest features. I know she will never let her friends down and lose hope." She paused, pondering. "Then, she agrees to stay here for a year as a medic jounin as compensation to the broken agreement. Again," she said, "it is because of her loyalty to her own village."

"And this loyalty made her turned from the notorious man she loves." Kankuro said.

"For women, it is so hard to choose between love and loyalty. Even I don't that strength to choose the loyalty to our village when the matter involves Shikamaru."

"And made her pay the price."

"Huh?"

Kankuro looked at her. "Don't you ever wonder why the elders want a bride specifically from Konoha?"

Realization hit her hard. "Because I choose Shikamaru?"

"You are one of the greatest jounins and Suna lose you to its greatest rival. So, the elders want to get even."

"I never thought that." Guilt was eating inside her made her felt the ache in her heart.

"The problem becomes more complicated than ever when Gaara wants her too."

"What do you mean?"

Kankuro hesitated, thinking about the latest rumor concerning the new leader of Akatsuki. "I think the Konoha elders won't have any objection of this marriage."

"Why?"

"Because they want to lure Uchiha Sasuke out from his hiding."

"So, they want to use her as bait?"

"Yes." He said softly, thinking the rumors of how the elders had deceived her by keeping secrets of Uchiha's activities for the past three years.

Temari bit her lower lip, thinking. "I heard Uchiha is a possessive bastard. He will come out to claim her again."

"Hell, they both are possessive bastards." Kankuro replied, thinking of his brother. "It is one of their similarities. No wonder Sakura attracts to him." He looked at his sister again. "Who do you think she will choose this time?"

"Who knows?" Temari shrugged. "She's a complicated little creature. I bet she doesn't even know what her heart actually wants."

"Well, so I guess only time will tell." He said and scratching his chin, thinking. "At the mean time," he said carefully, while watching his sister drinking her tea. "Why don't we take another advantage in this chaotic situation?"

"You mean like issuing another wager?" Temari asked disdainfully.

"Why not? It's an excellent opportunity to have some extra income." Kankuro said while studying his sister. Temari might look unconcerned and disinterested, but he knew his sister remarkably well.

"After all, we both won last time."

"Hmm," Temari said, finishing her tea. "Let's do it again."

* * *

While his siblings were speculating and plotting their scheme, Gaara was leaning against the kitchen door, drinking sake and watched the pink hair woman washing dishes. He had never felt content like this before, and his stomach already full with dinner just now, he felt lazy and as happy as clam.

He watched the way she moved from side to side, scraping and washing. How her calves were taut when she stood on tiptoe to reach upper cabinet and putting things back into their places. And the way how she moved so comfortably in his presence, like this domesticated scene happened everyday in their lives. Several tendrils were loose from her bun and plastered onto her sweating neck. He licked his lips while watching beads of perspiration running down the curve of her neck. He wanted to loosen the bun and let her pink hair free. He wanted to inhale the soft hair and to rub it against his cheek.

Hell. He began to realize that he was obsessed with her. He even had this dark ugly thought about killing Uchiha and made he think all the unreasonable reasons of why the guy should not being alive at the first place. And damn it, he even didn't feel guilty about claiming her although he knew very well Naruto's feeling.

He waited until Sakura wiped her hands with a kitchen towel, before made a move towards her. Sakura turned over her shoulder and smiled at him. He trapped her body by put his palms onto the countertop, sandwiching her between his body and the counter.

"If I know you have so much time dwindling you thumbs without nothing to do, I should make you scrapping the dinner."

He nuzzled her hair and temple before whispered into her ear "But I have already bruised my manly reputation when I went shopping this evening."

"Oh?"

"You were right, it was adventurous." He said when recalled the incident this evening. The people were gaping at him when he came out from the stores, his arms full with groceries. When he entered the next store to buy some eggs and meat, the shopkeeper looked so flabbergasted at his presence.

"Hmm? Care to share your amusement?" Sakura asked as she sensed him smiling.

"The shopkeepers were so nervous they lost the counting. In the end I got everything free."

"You like to intimidate people, don't you?" Sakura said. "One look and they all scattered like hopeless deer."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Why should I? After all you are the sweetest man on earth."

"Sweet?" He frowned, trying to taste the ridiculous idea.

"You accompanied me this afternoon, and then you bought the groceries for me. You are such a sweet man."

He began to realize she was jesting with him. He turned her body around, facing him and cupped her buttock. Her eyes widened and she wetted her bottom lip.

"Let me show you how sweet I can be." He said before lower his head to kiss her.

"Gaara…" Sakura said softly and put her palm on his chest to prevent him capturing her mouth.

He went still. He dropped both hands beside him struggling not to clench. He stared at her uncertain eyes.

"What is it?"

"I don't think we should continue this."

His mood suddenly turned dark. The woman contradicted herself. She wanted him, he noticed the way her body trembled when he was near.

"What kind of game is this? I don't appreciate it, Sakura."

"No, no game this time. I just want us to stop before it becomes too late."

"It's already happened." He said and lowered his lips to kiss her again.

"I…" Sakura pushed the wall of his chest lightly. He sighed and let her escaped to the nearest window. He leaned against the counter and watched her removed the apron from her body.

"You cooked meal for me and you were flirting with me this evening. You want me, Sakura, don't you dare try to deny it."

"Gaara," she sighed. "I like you, I really do. But considering our positions and all the rumors about us, I don't think this is the best way to handle the situation. I like us to remain friends and I really don't want to complicate things."

He wondered if she pretended to be coy or something else. He went towards her and took the apron from her and tossed it aside. He grabbed her body and lifted up her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I think it is too late for that." He said and crushed his mouth against her warm sweet mouth. Deep hunger awakened his sense. She smelled all woman and sex.

Sakura broke their kiss. "Maybe.."

He sighed. What now… "Yes?"

"Maybe we should clarify several things." She said.

"Such as?"

"The thing between us is just sex, isn't it?"

Gaara stared at her, wondering why she opened this topic at the first place. "Naturally." He said. "Now, it's my turn to ask you a question. Why now? We are sleeping together for two days."

"That's because I know your type very well."

He stared at her long enough before curved a lazy smile. "You want me to remain faithful."

"If," she emphasized the word. "We have a relationship." She folded her arms and looked directly at him. "I don't share well. But as we know, we are not. "

What the hell did it mean? He wondered. He played the strand of her hair, trying not giving in the urge to yank it.

"Face the fact Sakura. We are having a relationship. If you think I will let you go to other man, you are sadly mistaken."

She scowled. "Just because you are my first that doesn't mean you can own me. We only met few days for heaven sake!"

A sudden dark anger surged through him. He wanted to shake her for her stubbornness. Nobody dared to talk to him like this before. He was so used to get what he wanted, the thought of the pink hair woman challenged him made his arousal grew harder and throbbing painfully. He wanted to take her there, on the kitchen floor, with her legs spread and the moist heat of her core enveloped his cock. He had been restrained himself for doing so since this afternoon when they were in the dessert. They were filthy with sand and dried sweat. But when she gave him those smile, with her face smudged with dirt, he felt all the same.

He let go of his breath and tried to contain his patience.

"Do you want me, Sakura?"

She blushed at his blunt question before looked away. "I do." She bit her lower bottom before looked back at him. Gaara nearly groaned at such innocence display. " But, someday, when we end this fling, I hope there will be no hard feelings between us."

He clenched his hand, tried to restrain himself from telling her about the marriage proposal. He knew by now she wasn't ready to let Uchiha go. He finally nodded. "My turn. There is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I won't share you." he said and claimed her mouth again.


	14. News from Konoha

_Two months later…_

"Oh, such beautiful flowers!"

Sakura glanced up from the plant she had been tending and saw Natsumi arrived with Riko. The girl was dressed in fresh bandage, but she didn't use a wheelchair anymore, Sakura noted. She limply walked towards Sakura by using a stick and was being helped by Natsumi.

Sakura rose from tending plants and prepared a welcoming smile.

"So, how are you today?"

"Fine." She mumbled. The girl was still quiet and liked to be alone, much to her mother's dismay. But she began to open herself bit by bit, with the helping of Sakura and Natsumi.

"So, how do you like it here?"

"I've never seen so many beautiful flowers, Sakura-sensei. I've never thought this abandoned place could be turned out like this!" Exclaimed Natsumi enthusiastically.

"These are all medicinal flowers." Sakura explained, satisfied with her hard work for these past three weeks. She usually spent most of the time in the research centre and the green house, restoring the rare herb plants that she had collected from the various villages before.

Now, most of the plants that she had been cultured had blooming beautifully in the green house.

Sakura cut the stem of saffron flower and handed to Riko. Her eyes lit with wonder when she touched the purple petals. Then she looked at Sakura.

"Beautiful." She said quietly.

Sakura gave a tender smile. "This flower is known as a natural tranquilizer as it is used for cools down the anxiety and stress." Sakura explained. "It also gives happiness and glowy skin to the recipient."

"Oh." The girl said and touched her own cheek.

"Let me see," Sakura bend to untie the bandage and checked the skin. "Hmm, the scar is healing nicely."

"Can I…Can I become pretty like you, Sakura-sensei?"

"Sure you can." Sakura said softly and smiled. She straightened up and looked around.

"Now, this place needs a lot of tending, can you help me out?"

"I can help you, Sakura-sensei." Natsumi eagerly volunteered. She was still awed at the variety of flowers planted in beds of soil.

"That's very kind of you Natsumi, I certainly appreciate it. Now, how about you? Can you help me?"

The girl nodded shyly. She looked at Sakura with adoration in her eyes.

"Haruno-sensei, the students are waiting outside the green house." One of her assistants announced from the open door.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks, I will come later." She turned to the girl. "Go now. I have a work to do, but we can talk again later."

The girl nodded. Natsumi helped her walked towards the entrance. The girl turned back to Sakura and gave her sweetest smile. "Thank you Sakura- sensei."

Sakura was so deeply touched by her simple gesture. Sometimes she felt like she was part of this village, with so many attachments to the people here. Most of the villagers had already treated her like one of them. Even the elders seemed so appreciated of the improvement that she had made to the medical facility. She felt so touched by their kindness when they showered her with gifts and compliments whenever they came for a medical treatment.

She even felt like part of the community when she went to the market for not just buy the groceries, but also to hear the latest gossip discussed by the villagers on who was going to marry whom, whose son had broken his leg from falling down the tree and who is going to enter the chunnin exam this year.

She felt calm and content here. She even felt comfortable with her new daily routine with her students were eager to learn something new. Not that it was much different from her previous working condition. But she usually started her morning with a sex ritual involving Suna most eligible bachelor, Sabaku no Gaara, who was happen to be the leader of Suna Village.

But that did not mean she would ever escape from a stern glance of Head of Medical and Research centre, Aki-sama when she arrived very late at work. She truly blamed that to Gaara. The man was really insatiable and had a large appetite for sex. Not that she ever complained of what he usually did to her body. He certainly had a high talent in that arena and knew various creative ways to make her body responded uncontrollably to his touch. Okay, maybe she should blame herself for reacted so shamelessly and obliged his demands without any restraint at all.

But somehow she couldn't help to think, with so many episodes of life that she had been experiencing for these past three weeks, Suna was almost felt like home to her.

* * *

Gaara was watching the training of his chunnins, when the guards arrived and reported Nara Shikamaru had finally returned from his village. He nodded and went to the gate to welcome his brother-in-law. Kankuro was already there and was talking to a lean man with silver hair. He recognized the masked man. He was Kakashi, the legendary sannin as well as one of councilors of Kanoha village.

They had exchanged greetings before Shikamaru brought his news.

"The council agrees with the marriage between you and Sakura," he reported, "And we bring her dowry here."

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "Although there has been a heat discussion whether to agree of the proposal, we finally decided to agree for the best." He grinned, "Naruto was a bit reluctant at first, but we managed to convince him by agree to postpone his own marriage."

"Naruto is well?"

"Still a bit shaking to become a married man, but he will survive." Kakashi's grin widened. "To leave a bachelor life, one must have a strong will and high courage."

"Yeah, not many men have the guts." Shikamaru said dryly. "That's the reason why you want to come here."

Kakashi grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Ah, Kankuro, I heard they are many pretty ladies here."

Kankuro sneered, "And they are strictly for unmarried men."

"Oooh…really?" Kakashi looked interested. "See, that's why I like to stay as a single man. There are so many flowers to smell, so many butterflies to kiss."

Kankuro grinned wider. "Hey, I really like your philosophy, it suits me well."

Kakashi draped his arm around Kankuro's shoulder. "Really? So, we can be the best buddies. Let's go, show me what you got."

And they walked away and still laughing and talking loudly while heading to the heart of the town. Shikamaru snorted in disgusted and shook his head.

"Such a troublesome old guy." He muttered. "By the way, how's Temari?"

"She's fine. Sakura takes care of her well."

"That's really makes me feel relief." Shikamaru paused. "Speaking of her, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Naruto told me about you have been aware of the relationship between her and Sasuke."

"Yes." He said quietly.

"The reason why my village agrees of your proposal is because of we want to lure him out of his hiding."

"I understand."

"Three weeks ago we encountered his group in the River forest. From the interrogation, we found out that the rumor about him gathers all the small groups to be reunited under him is true then."

Gaara stilled. He stared at his brother-in-law grimly. "So he revives the Akatsuki."

Shikamaru nodded with a serious expression. "Yes, Sasuke is the new leader. We lost too many shinobi. We were ambushed near the river village. Sasuke has become too ambitious. It is hard to believe that he managed to gather his alliance in such short time. We still don't know his motive or what he wants to archive other than his hatred towards Konoha."

"So, sooner or later this will become the new major international problem."

Shikamaru looked at him. "I heard Suna is facing some problem."

"Yeah, there are some unknown criminal groups that like to meddle in our business lately. We still don't know whether there is a connection between the group and Uchiha, but I will order my men to investigate further."

There was a silent moment before Shikamaru continued. "About Sakura, I think there might be a reason why Sasuke wants her to join him."

"What is your reason?"

"We keep this as a secret, but there were several attempts of him trying to seek her out from the village for the past three years." Shikamaru paused. "Sakura is the best medic jounin, for some reason he maybe needs her expertise for his use."

"However…" Shikamaru paused. "Considering Sasuke is a kind of possessive by nature, he maybe still thinks Sakura is one of his belongings that he left in Konoha."

Gaara absorbed the news. "She does not know this little secret."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes." He said grimly.

"So, Sakura's marriage is a good reason to lure him out from his hideout." Gaara made his conclusion.

"Yes." Shikamaru nodded. "So it is really a relief when she finally agrees to accept this marriage."

There was a silence moment as Gaara kept masked his expression.

"She knows about this marriage, doesn't she?" Shikamaru asked, clearly agitated when he saw Gaara's expression.

"She has been aware of the rumor." Gaara said impassively.

Shikamaru's eyes widened with a comical reaction. Trying to conceal back his reaction, Shikamaru said with a serious tone. "So, she doesn't know."

Gaara didn't answer. He let his brother-in-law had his own conclusion. Shikamaru sighed and wiped his forehead, no doubt thinking about the consequence of keeping this little secret from the bad temper pink hair kunoichi.

"I think you already know that Sakura is a bit difficult." Shikamaru carefully said. "How you are going to do to make her agree on this marriage?"

"I gave the problem to the elders to think about." Gaara said. "After all it's their idea."

Shikamaru arched his eyebrows. "So how the elders are going to convince her?"

Gaara looked at his brother in law. The corner of his mouth was slightly up as he could not contain his amusement. He finally found his first smile ever since he heard the grim news from Konoha.

"Nowadays their modus operandi consists of bribing her with gifts and compliments."

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the opened window stretched her body tiredly. She inhaled the night air deeply and blew it slowly.

"You looked delicious when you are stretching like that." Sakura turned around to see Gaara leaned against the door. She smiled at him.

"My, aren't you early today? And where's your infamous sand? Don't tell me you walked here just like an ordinary human." Hands on her hips Sakura frowned at him.

Gaara just smiled and pushed himself toward her. "Miss me?" he whispered to her when he moved closer.

"After only ten hours?" she teased. "Absolutely not!"

Gaara grabbed her shoulders in warning. "I can make you miss me."

"Hmm? You want to try?"

"Want to bet?"

"Of course not!"

"Admit you afraid of losing it."

"It just a silly bet."

"Nothing silly if you lose a bet."

"My, you are so full of surprise today."

Gaara stared at her.

"Let's go eat something."

"Hmmm? Am I having a hearing problem today?" But he looked different today. Almost like easy going. But, Gaara the easy going guy? Very unlikely.

But Sakura would love to go out and eat with him. It was almost like-a date. He usually got his hands under her clothes fast, but now he didn't even kiss her yet. Wait-something fishy was going on here, right?

She did not have much time to think about it, as he pulled her hand and went to the downstairs.

Sakura smiled. Yes, this was definitely a date.

* * *

He had ordered a room for them. It was well furnished with a complete dining course. He couldn't help but to feel warmth in his heart when she gasped in pleasure at the sight of the oriental style room.

"This room really reminds me of Konoha." Sakura smiled and drink her tea. "And I really don't care if I put more weight tonight. The foods look delicious." The cuisine consisted of roasted duck, miso soup, shiso tofu, baked salmon, eggplant salad with lemon-flavored plum dressing and oyster source black mushrooms.

"Do you miss Konoha?"

"Well, I miss all my friends. And Naruto, particularly. " She paused. "To think he is going to marry Hinata, it's really a twisted fate."

She didn't even know how close it was when came to her own fate, Gaara mused and drank his sake. He relaxed and watched her ate the small portion roasted duck.

He took his own chopsticks and put two pieces of the oyster source black mushrooms into her rice bowl.

"You really want me to get fat fast, aren't you?" Sakura muttered. She ate the mushroom anyway along with the rice.

Gaara smiled and took a small bite of roasted duck. The meat was really sweet and juicy.

"By the way, I heard Shikamaru has returned."

"Yes, he brought along one of the councilors, Kakashi."

Sakura frowned. "Kakashi? My sensei Kakashi? What is he doing here?" She snorted, "Don't tell me that old pervert wants to visit the brothel."

"There are several proposals that he wants to discuss with the elders." He said carefully without telling her the whole truth.

"I should tell Shikamaru about Temari condition." Sakura said. "I should warn him not to distress her with any bad news."

They finally finished all the meals. Sakura smiled while drinking her sake.

"You are awfully nice tonight."

"I'm not nice." He told her.

"Really?" She teased. "You feed me with all these expensive foods in the most romantic room that I ever been." She smiled playfully. "And you haven't kissed me yet."

He stared at her. "You like my kiss?"

"Not that I'm waiting for it." Sakura shrugged while took a sip of her sake. But he could see her face flushed deeply, betraying her couldn't-care-less attitude.

He finally smiled. "For a special jounin, you are not a good liar."

Sakura raised her eyebrows delicately. "That's not true. I can lie as smoothly as a snake."

"Hate to disappoint you but your Hokage said you don't really know how to lie."

Her eyes flashed and she narrowed her eyes. "Oh, he really said that?"

Gaara shrugged and sipped the sake to prevent himself from smiling. Two could play this game. She was flirting dangerously tonight and he felt the stir of lust every time she smiled at him across the table. He restrained from launched himself over her and be done with it. It had been too easy before, the way how she accepted his body, sometimes made him wondered about her reaction with other men in the situation like this, with only the physical attraction was that matter.

The way she flaunted her gaze invitingly at him, with those sexy curve of lips, he could not help but to think how she reacted for Uchiha, and that made he felt the bitter taste of jealousness for the first time in his life. The dark mood he had been feeling since he heard about Uchiha was thickening. He watched her finished her sake. He was not nice. Instead right now he felt so selfish and cruel. The thought of Uchiha wanted Sakura the same way he wanted her made he felt so overpowering sense of possessiveness. The thought of Uchiha held her heart made it worse. Gaara never felt like this before, this kind of dark energy that clouded his sense. Having her body was not enough. He wanted the whole package, the body, the mind and the soul. It was the frightening wish. He never needed someone before after the incident of he had crafted the love symbol on his left forehead during his childhood, as a reminder of his namesake.

Gaara watched the way Sakura was wiping her mouth. Did Uchiha kiss those lips? Gaara wondered. Of course he did. He was a man. He could not resist touching those sexy curves. But did he touch other parts of her body? All the secret places on her female body?

"Gaara?" Sakura asked softly. Then she smiled. "What are you thinking?"

Their conversation was interrupted by sudden door knockings. "Begging you pardon, kage-sama, but your order has arrived." The servants carried a big tub into the room.

Sakura's eyes widened as they poured hot water into the tub and set up all the toiletries on the table. The air was fragrant with lavender, as the servants poured the scented oil into the hot water. Gaara waited until the servants left before rose to his feet. Still holding her gaze, he moved towards her. Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed. Her green eyes were so mesmerizing in wonder and she tilted her head upright to stare at him without words. Gaara held her arms to make her rose from her seat.

Gaara kneaded and stroke her arms before unbuttoned her medic dress slowly from up to down. Sakura let him stripped the dress off completely and he discarded it carelessly onto the floor. He shrugged off his own shirt and unzipped his trousers in lightning speed before stepped into the hot tub. He settled himself under the warm water before pulled her hand to join him in. Sakura leaned against his chess and sighed at the feel of warm water on her skin.

"This is so good." She murmured and wriggled her buttock against his thighs to find more comfortable position.

Gaara groaned. "Don't move." He wrapped his arms around her hip to keep her from moving. The combination of cold fragrant air and warm water made him felt so contented and at ease.

She turned her neck to him and smiled. "You did plan this, didn't you?"

He didn't reply. He cupped her breast and tugged her nipple gently.

"Arrogant man." He heard she muttered. Sakura then sighed comfortably and leaned against him. "Thank you by the way. It really rejuvenates my body."

He nuzzled the hollow of her neck. "I heard you upgraded the research facilities."

"I got help from my students."

His finger lightly stroked the outline of her shoulder. "And this evening you went to the battleground for training."

Sakura stiffed. Then she glanced at him over her shoulder. "How much do you heard?"

_Everything._ He rubbed the bluish skin on her arm. "Tell me your version."

"Well, there are several nurses-nins that were having quite misunderstanding about me, so I just taught several lessons to them." She carefully said.

She didn't tell him whole truth, but Gaara was fine by that. What he heard was there had been a problem involving a small group of staffs who were still dissatisfied about the outsider took over the head-medic position.

What he had read in the report, she was not play soft at all. The opponents were severely injured and now were under medical treatment. He should feel upset about a Konoha kunoichi had defeated his own kunoichi. But he wasn't. She had proved that she was a worthy bride for him. The women would never underestimate her again.

But he couldn't help but felt pride of her attitude. She was not a whiner and was taking care of her own problem without his interference.

Sakura glance at him suspiciously. "What is this all about? Is this the reason why you asked me to come here?

Gaara didn't answer her question. He took a handful of shower cream and rubbed her shoulder. He lathered her body up to her pointy mounds, and then slithered down to her deepest valley between her legs, stroking her thighs and splayed his fingers on her buttocks possessively, before rinsed her off.

"Gaara, what is it? Is something wrong?" Sakura frowned.

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" he countered her question.

He rose and brought her to her feet and dried her body with a soft towel before got out from the bath tub.

"I don't know. You look so different tonight. This is so out of character of you."

Out of character, huh? He didn't understand of himself either. Tonight he felt angry, but he didn't want to lash out his moodiness against her. He wanted to take control of her body but didn't want her to feel he was too possessive. He wanted to have her hard and fast but didn't want her to reach her climax too soon. Never in his life had he felt this confused. It was like he was afraid of something. Like losing her to Uchiha.

She had surrendered her body to him. But now he selfishly wanted her heart as well. He finally understood the reason why Uchiha had never touched her before. She was like sweet sake. Once he tasted her, he would never get enough. This kind of selfishness had made him become so unsure of his life. It made him scared too. The need of her sometimes was overpowering his sense of wisdom.

Uchiha must have realized it too. Once he touched her, he would never let her go. Sakura had become his major weakness. Gaara couldn't help it but to think they were too much in common.

"Gaara? Warm me. It's too cold getting naked like this." She said and pulled his hand toward the bed. She shivered in cold as the cool air from the outside blew into the room.

Gaara picked her up into his arms and put her down on the bed before crushed her body against his. His lips rubbed hers, poured down all his feelings into hard kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, stroking and sipping in her sweet mouth. She gave an urgent sound and clawed at his back, moving, brushing his hard front as he groped the warm and soft globes. His thumb brushed the nipple teasingly until it was harden. His control was slipping away. He was losing faster that he thought. He was hard and full and let go of her mouth to feast her on her breasts, groaning with ecstasy at the feel of the soft skin and the plumpness of it. He sucked the nipple strongly and heard her whimpered and squirmed like a kitty.

"You can pay pleasure for pleasure." He said while his fingers stroking her hip lightly. Sakura let out a low seductive moan. He could feel her body trembling and shivered with excitement.

"You are so easy to please. I know so damn well how your body likes to be touched," he said while trailed his kisses to downward from her neck to the valley of her breast.

"Know so well which spots you like the most." His palm brushed her thigh, stroking her and found that she was already dripping wet.

"Now. Hurry." Sakura whispered urgently. She stroke his tip and guided him into the between of her thighs. But Gaara didn't enter her. His arousal rubbed her wet clits and slid between the soft lips.

He looked down at her. "Let's take it slow tonight."

"I don't want to take it slow." Her hips arched.

"Yes you do. You just don't know it. " He kissed her puckered lips.

"Gaara, please," she pleaded.

"Tell me you want me."

"Ahhh…" she purred and arched her body invitingly.

"Now, tell me now." He nuzzled her throat while slid two fingers inside her and stroking her so probingly and skillfully.

"Gaara…" she moaned again as the pleasure was too intense. Gaara could feel the tension was building inside her body. His fingers moved in and out faster and harder.

"Now.." Gaara pressed and circled her clit, gave a little pressure enough until she squirted and nearly climaxed. She cried out in ecstasy and her hand reached out for him. Gaara caught her wrists and trapped her hands above her head. He looked down at her flushed face.

"I…I want you…" She said unsteadily

His free hand stroke and fondled her jutting breasts. "You belong to me."

"Please…Now…" She begged. Gaara could see she was primed and so near to orgasm.

"Say it."

She whimpered. "Yes."

"Yes what?" His own voice became so hoarse. His nostrils flared as he tried to contain his heavily breathe.

"I belong to you."

He let out a satisfaction groan before plunged deep inside her. She tightened herself against his hard length and let out a blissful sigh.

Gaara moved in and out, thrusting long, short, fast and then frantically faster, went deep to the hilt then stroking backward, pleasuring her, pleasuring himself.

Enjoyed listening to every whimpering sound she made.

He closed his eyes at the sheer sensual pleasure. "So good, so damn good." He plunged deep, again and again, setting a wild, fast rhythm. They were in the storm of passion. Sakura cried out as wave after wave of pleasure struck her before she completely surrendered to her orgasms. Ripples of sensation went through him as he felt the convulsions inside her.

When he finally came, his ejaculation was so brutally exploded, he felt like the earth was shaken and shattered violently. His heavy breath muffled in her hair as he spent deep inside her.

He looked down to her flushed face. Sakura gave a tired satisfaction smile. She hooked her arms around his head and kissed him. "Thank you."

Damn her for being so gloriously beautiful.

* * *

"What happened here, Temari?" Shikamaru asked. "Why are you keeping this secret from her?"

Temari looked up to him. She was leaning on the bed board, reading something. She was beautiful than ever, with her belly was getting larger in each days. She had been complaining about her backache, and how difficult she moved nowadays.

"Do you think she would agree if we tell her the truth?" Temari asked. But he could detect some guilt in her tone.

"That's beside the point. She deserved better than this!" Shikamaru rubbed his face. "You know how Konoha treats her."

"I know. She is a strong kunoichi but they are too overly protective towards her."

"Damn it! We should not force her to do something like this. She has been suffering long enough."

"You think I don't know?" She asked softly.

"It was not easy for her to come here at the first place. The elders didn't allow it. She had to lobby each of them to sign out the petition to let her out from the village. You know how difficult the bureaucracy could be."

"Is it my fault for keeping this baby?" she asked in hurtful tone.

"Don't say that!" He said harshly. " Naruto was so stunned when he heard the proposal. Everybody was surprised. She is the highest skill medic-nin. Do you think Konoha is going to let her go that easy?"

"What makes they finally agree?"

Shikamaru didn't answer her question. He didn't tell her about what was actually happened in past three weeks.

Sasuke had begun his move. He had held a small village as hostages, threatening to brutally kill one by one until Konoha agreed to surrender Sakura to him. Shikamaru's group then had been ambushed when they were in the mission to save the villagers. It had been a vicious battle, with many shinobi from both sides were killed.

He didn't even tell Temari about his injuries after he encountered Sasuke himself. The man was not like he used to be. Sasuke had fought him with some inhuman strength and possessed too powerful blows. Sasuke had even been laughing gleefully with that intense sadistic pleasure on his face when he brutally stabbed Shikamaru again and again until his blood spurted all over his body.

Shikamaru clenched his hand, remembering the frightening death-like experience. The only thing he had in his mind as he struggled to have his nearly last breath was his regret that he would never able to be with Temari and their unborn child again.

It had been a narrow escape for him as Naruto had finally came on time and blew Sasuke off with his powerful strike.

What kind of medical knowledge Sakura possessed that Sasuke really needed her desperately?

"Shikamaru, honey?"

He opened his eyes and glance at her. He wasn't realized that he had been curled he fingers so tightly.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm bleeding."


	15. New Life And Death

**Chapter 15: New Life And Death**

* * *

_A/N: Its shorter than usual..I know..but i've been too busy lately..._

* * *

Sakura stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes tiredly. Her body felt boneless and sated and lay so limp on the top of Gaara's chest. She stretched languidly and lifted her head to see Gaara was staring at her.

"Hey, you are not sleeping."

"Yeah." He reached out to play the stand of her hair.

Sakura rolled onto her side and folded her arm behind her head to raise herself up. It was so nice lying on the warm bed with sheets tangled between their naked bodies. The light from the candles had been long extinguished. But the room was full of moonlight as the windows were wide opened. She smiled lazily at him.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" She asked softly.

"This and that." He drawled.

"Huh, figures." Sakura muttered. Some time he was so annoyingly arrogant. She rolled back to the other side to continue sleeping, but her shoulder was caught by his hand. He forced her down onto her back, pining her to bed with his weight.

His face was so near as she could feel his warm breath. In dark, she could see his eyes glittered as he was staring at her with an intense expression.

"Marry me."

Her eyes widened in surprised.

"What?"

He stared at her. "You heard me."

It took several minutes for his words to be registered in her mind. Sakura began to feel panic inside her.

"You can't possibly be serious!"

She pushed his chest and struggled to be out under his body. Gaara rolled to let her go and she took the opportunity to leap off from the bed as far as she could. She covered herself with the bed sheet and glared at him.

Gaara rose from the bed and strode nakedly toward her. His skin glowed as he was bathed in rich moonlight. Sakura moved backward desperately, accidently hit the edge of the table. Gaara took the opportunity to cage her between his arms, but she managed to duck and got away from him. Like a net, the sand was casted over her like a huge wave as he realized that she was determined to jump out through the window.

"This is completely out of blue! You can't possibly asking me with so sudden!" She said frantically while fighting to be freed from the sand.

"I've been waiting for asking you for a long time." He said calmly.

"Huh?" Her struggle ceased, and she stared at him in bewilderment.

But everything came back to her. The continuously rumors, the way villagers had behaved toward her. How this morning Temari carelessly had asked her to choose between two patterns of expensively silky cloths and how the seamstress had taken a measurement on her body. ,It was for a special occasion, Temari had told her, and she without a protest just played it along without any suspicious at all.

"They are the wedding gifts, aren't they?" She asked incredulously, could not belief that she had been tricked. "I have been wondering why the elders were too kind lately."

His gazed fixed on her face. "Yeah."

She searched for his expression. He was always unreadable, but the way he parted his lips and breathed so painfully calmer than usual, he actually looked quite discomposed as waiting for her answer.

So he was nervous. Hope and joy soared inside her, with her heart felt all warm and tender. But her feelings quickly changed into despair and regret.

"Gaara," she said softly. "I…I can't marry you."

A flicker of pain crossed his impassive face. "Give me a good reason."

She lowered her gaze. "I'm not what you think I am. I'm not a good person."

"Sakura…"

She took a step backward and shook her head. She turned her body to face the full moon and inhaled the night air.

"You don't understand." She said. "I have done a terrible thing before." She tilted her head to look up at the night sky before continued softly. "Back in Konoha, I was an unofficial prisoner. Oh, they treated me well, but, as long as I stayed in the village compound, they wouldn't harm me."

She turned to him. "They have spared me because of Naruto."

"I don't care if you killed thousand innocent men. I'm worst than that." He said quietly. "I will protect what are mine, including you."

"Gaara…" Her throat tightened with emotion. She wanted to weep. "I can't be with you. After Temari's birthing, I need to get out from here."

"Why?"

She stared at him. "To correct the things that I shouldn't do in the first place." She said regretfully. "I have to go and find him."

Gaara jerked her hard against him. "I told you before." He said darkly and gazed deeply into her eyes. "If you think I would let you go to other men, you are sadly mistaken."

Sakura winced as he held her wrist so tightly. Her other hand pushed his chest as she struggled to free herself. But he didn't let her go.

"It is because of Naruto, isn't it? He asked you to protect me." She pushed his chest harder but he did not budge. "He wants me to marry you so I won't be his burden anymore."

"Get real, Sakura." His hand gripped her bare shoulder. "The last person in Konoha he would approve me to marry is you. He waited for you for so long, but you broke his heart."

Sakura stopped her struggle and lower her gaze weakly. Gaara raised her chin to stare into her eyes deeply.

"I won't force you to accept this marriage…but let's be honest to yourself." He held her gaze "What do you feel about me?"

Her breath caught. The second wave of panic washed over her, brought the turmoil and fresh pain resurfaced from deep in her heart.

"Tell me now."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Be honest Sakura…"

She couldn't. She had been caught with too many layers of problem. Her confession was the final defense she had. If she took that away, and if she was not careful enough, he would totally own her. Gaara liked to control everything. That was his nature.

She should have known that this game was too dangerous for inexperience woman like her. She should have realized that once she was caught and tangled in his web, she would never be escaped from his lair. He'd changed her perspective of life. He'd made her feel woman and alive again. And he'd even managed to change her heart and made her forget all the painful memories.

But she couldn't give what he wanted. As much as she wanted to, she could not stay like this and be with him forever.

"I'm sorry." She whispered regretfully. Sorry for being so warm and then cold toward him. Sorry for couldn't continue to fill the warmth in his lonely heart. Sorry for giving him such a high hope and left him high and dry as she was too scare to risk her own heart.

Somebody knocked the door loudly. Gaara cursed and let her go. He went to the door opened it impatiently.

"This is better be important". He warned with a deadly tone. Sakura craned her neck and saw two guards were cringed with fear and perhaps embarrassed at his half-naked state.

"It's about your sister Kazekage-sama. She's in labor and asks for Haruno-sensei's presence."

Sakura stiffed and went to the door, ignoring the sand trying to cover her body. She tightened the sheet over her breasts and nodded briskly towards the guards.

"I'll go there as soon as possible. But could you please tell Butsu-baachan that I need her? I know it's already late at night, and the poor old lady might be already in bed, but I could use her experience."

The guards nodded with red faces. Gaara shut the door impatiently.

"Get dress quickly. I'll send you."

Sakura nodded and reached out for her crumpled dress. They were working silently. Gaara reached for her hand as the sand materialized behind him. She stepped into his embrace without be able to look at him.

"We will continue this later." He muttered into her ear.

Those were his last words before the sand cocooning them up.

* * *

"This is all my fault! This is all my fault!"

Shikamaru rubbed his face. Kankuro lounged against the window, watching amusedly as his brother in law was moving agitatedly back and forth in front of the door.

"Of course it's your fault. You are the one who impregnated her."

Shikamaru glared at him irritably. And then sighed. "That's not what I meant. I shouldn't lash my anger like that. If something happened to her…" He sighed again.

"Damn!" His fist pounded against the wall.

"Hey, relax. I know my sister well. She is a tough woman."

Gaara was sitting crossed-legged on the sofa across the room, watching broodingly at Shikamaru restless state and Kankuro leisurely stance. Sakura was in the labor room, along with several medics and the old woman. One hour had passed since they had arrived in the hospital.

Temari sudden screaming made Shikamaru launched himself toward the door. The door would be broken if Kankuro didn't held him tightly.

"Damn it Kankuro! Just fucking let me go!"

"No, Sakura ordered not to disturb her. You just wait here and be a good boy."

"I can't believe you are such an annoying brat." He muttered but he settled on the floor and leaned against the wall before sighed tiredly.

"Someday, when this happen to you I'll make sure you pay for this."

Kankuro chuckled. "Hell, no. I'm not a domestic guy. But tell that to Gaara. He is panting over Sakura lately. I bet sooner or later he will be in this position."

Gaara didn't say anything. He gave a dead glare toward Kankuro. He refused to be provoked by his older brother. But the image of Sakura smiled serenely with her belly rounded with his child suddenly filled his mind.

His hand clenched. The thought of her breasts large and full of milk and the image of her feeding a baby made his throat dry and his sweat broke. He cursed silently.

"Hey, where are you going?"

He glared at Kankuro for the last time before his vision filled with the swirling sands.

"Out."

* * *

Temari was screaming in agony. She was breathing heavily and her hands clenched tightly onto the railings of the bed. Butsu-baachan and Natsumi tried to calm her by fussing over her.

Sakura wiped her sweating forehead. She constantly healed the wounded womb using her chakra.

"Is the baby's neck still tangling with the cord?" whispered Matsuri.

"I'm afraid so." She said calmly. Be strong Temari, she prayed. Too much blood was coming out, and yet the baby was still inside.

"You have to reposition the baby." Butsu-baachan suggested. She dabbed at Temari's forehead with a wet cloth.

"I cannot do that without risking Temari's life." Temari had becoming weaker with so much loss of blood.

"Do it." Temari whispered. "Save my baby."

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. She mentioned two of her students. "I want you to heal on the both sides of her body."

Her students nodded and took the positions. They began to channel the healing chakra into Temari's body.

Sakura looked determinedly. "I'm going in."

Shikamaru burst the door when he heard a baby was wailing loudly. His face was white and gave out rugged breath. Kankuro was behind him.

Butsu-baachan who was holding the baby chuckled when noticed Shikamaru's shirt was drenched with sweats. "Well, come here new daddy. Say hello to your daughter."

"Temari?" his voice was slightly croak with fear.

"She's fine." Sakura said. She washed out the blood and reached the towel. "Let the mother rest for a while." She watched proudly at Temari. "She will be fine."

Shikamaru nodded and reached for his daughter. He nearly broke a sob when looking at the cute face of the baby.

"Hey, she got Temari's hair." Kankuro came and whispered in awe.

He nodded, felt the lump of tears inside his throat. "Yeah."

"Think she has your shadow blood?"

"It's too soon to tell."

"Well, she is lucky enough not inherit your ugly face, though. She got her uncle's handsome features there."

"Yeah, whatever." He counted the small digits and kissed the soft, small palm.

But the pain in his chest was coming back so suddenly. He managed to give the baby to the old woman before felt the second wave of burning attacking his chest.

"Hey, Nara?"

He coughed uncontrollably and noticed blood stained his palm. He looked at Temari for last time before knocked out totally.

Sakura rushed toward Shikamaru. It was lucky that Kankuro had caught him before he fell down.

"What happened?" Sakura checked his breath.

"I don't know. He was okay just now." But his face turned into grey in several minutes and blackishly thick blood flowed out from both of his nose and mouth. She unbuttoned his shirt and froze. His chest was already tainted with a large black spot and the infected bluish veins appeared on his skin.

"What is that?" Kankuro was hovering and noticed his chest tattooed with a complicated black symbol.

"Get my bag in my office, quick!" the medics nodded and rushed out from the room. Sakura channeled her chakra constantly to stabilized his heart from stop throbbing and to prevent the poison from flowing into the heart chambers.

Shikamaru was already reach the final phase of the illness. She hoped he was strong enough to endure the pain before she managed to treat him with the antidote.

Kankuro frowned, tried to figure out the unfamiliar jutsu. "It looks like a flower."

"Yeah," Sakura said quietly. "It's a Sakura flower."


	16. Unrequited love

**Chapter 16: Unrequited love**

* * *

"So, is it really okay for me to leave you alone?"

Natsumi yawned sleepily and stretched her body. "Sure. It's not like there are many patients tonight."

Yuki touched her shoulder gratefully. "Thanks. And if Haruno-sensei…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'll cover you up. Don't worry." Natsumi waved her off. She finished her coffee. "Besides, it's kinda romantic, you know. It's not every day to have a guy as cute as Fujimiya asking you out for a moonlight walk."

Yuki blushed. "Yeah. Can you believe that? I've never thought he would notice someone like me."

"Are you kidding me? You are as pretty as icing cake."

Yuki squirmed. "So, how about you? What type of guy do you like?"

Natsumi thought of the guy she'd had crushed on. "Someone who is few years older than me. Strong and smart. But kind of gloomy and moodily. He makes you feel want to sooth his pain as well as want to run the hell out of his presence."

"Wow!" Yuki's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you still like him?"

"Why the hell not?"she asked with an annoyed tone. "He is still single and available."

Yuki sighed. "Come to think of it, you and Haruno-sensei do have a common taste when it comes to guys. "

"Huh?"

"Come on. Have you heard about her ex-lover?" Yuki leaned over her to whisper. "Sato-kun said for the past three days, the kazekage has been tightening the breach of security level higher than usual. He even ordered the guard not to allow Haruno-sensei to use the back gate anymore."

"But why?" She frowned.

"Duh, everyone knows her former lover wants to seek her out!" Yuki let out a breathy sigh. "I can imagine the kazekage and Uchiha Sasuke are having duel for the sake of Haruno sensei's hand! She is the luckiest woman alive! To have the unrequited love is one thing, but she now has to choose between Suna most respectable leader and the world most notorious outlaw!"

Yuki eyes fluttered and let out a deep sigh. "Imagine two men fighting over you… Such a romantic and yet a tragic story!"

Natsumi tried not to roll her eyes at Yuki's dreamy expression. She took a sip of her caffeine. "Sakura-sensei has been busy giving treatment to Nara-san lately. She didn't even go home. She stays at the hospital all the time."

Yuki leaned forward and said in a low tone. "That because she has some lover's quarrel with the kage. I heard the kage stays at his office all nights, never return home. Sato-kun said the kage drives everyone crazy with his moodiness."

"Really? But maybe because of the crimes that happen recently? Didn't the kage go out with his troops to find the responsible group?"

"Yeah, but he has already returned this evening." Yuki looked at her. "Come on. Just think of it. How many time the kage been here for these past three days? None! He didn't even visit his sister and the niece."

Natsumi recalled the face of the beautiful pink hair woman. True. Her shishou looked quite distressful and distant,, and there had been a trace of sadness across her face while she had been tending the plants in the green house this morning.

"So…" She took another sip before cleared her throat. "What is actually going on?"

Yuki gave her snobbish look. "Where have you been? There have been a flow of juicy gossips lately."

"Really?" The cup went still in the midair.

"Apparently the kage wants to seal her fate as soon as possible. The marriage will be held by next week."

"Huh? That soon? It's not like she wants to run away or something!"

"I'm not sure of that. Oh I got to now. It's already late!"

Natsumi watched her colleague rushed toward the exit door. Romantic, huh? Well she didn't think so. Knowing Sakura-sensei, it must be such a painful feeling she was having right now.

She recalled what Yuki had said earlier. She couldn't help but to agree that they do had some resemblance taste for men. Maybe that the reason why Sakura took her as her student, even though she happened to know Natsumi's fighting skill is the worst. It seemed like Sakura knew that Natsumi needed to prove to someone that she was a worthy kunoichi.

Natsumi stiffen as she sensed the presence of his chakra. It just subtle, like he was undercover, but she always knew it was his.

What is he doing here? This was a restricted hour with only authorized staffs were allowed to be in this wing. She followed his chakra, passing by Riko's room, and felt the stronger presence of the chakra in the next room.

Her sweat broke as a suspicious feeling crept inside her. This room occupied by the fire victim. Under Sakura-sensei's treatment, the guard was slowly recovering although his consciousness was still in and out regularly.

Natsumi opened the door. The curtains flew in as the windows were widely opened. He was gone, but his chakra subtly lingered. She looked down through the window, tried to find him, but the outside was too dark to see. She sighed and locked the windows.

She went to check the patient and let out a gasped.

The guard was dead.

* * *

"So you can leave tonight?"

"Yeah," The hospital bed cracked as Shikamaru stretched his body. "Sakura still wants to hold me up, but if I stay here for another night, I'm getting crazy of boredom."

"Wait a minute, you? Bored?" Kankuro hooted. "Is the sky falling down right now? But, yeah, you have missed out many things."

"Huh, like what?"

"Like your daughter here." Kankuro gestured the sleeping baby on his lap. "I've made a decision to make her as my apprentice. I'm going to teach her to become the master of puppets."

"In your dream!" Shikamaru closed his eyes. "She is a Nara. She needs to know how to handle shadow."

"Hell, I can sense her Suna blood is thicker than yours. She is going to be the deadly and beautiful female assassin of Suna. I'm going to teach her every single jutsu I know."

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Shikamaru snatched the baby away. "Go find a woman to bear your child. It's not like you are impotent or something."

"Well, it just that I still can't find someone worthy enough."

"That's because you are picky."

"No, I just don't want to end up with a bossy wife like yours."

"You want to pick a fight?" Shikamaru grumbled irritably.

Sakura blinked at the display. Shikamaru, who currently in the sour mood was clearly miffed at Kankurou's usual provocation.

"Don't worry about them." Temari said. "When they are squabbling like that, means they are happy."

"The way they are insulting each other, means they actually like each other?" Sakura asked disbelief.

"Yeah, that's the way how they show their brotherly-love", Temari said dryly.

"It just weird. You know, Shikamaru's and Kankuro's attitude? It is usually the other way round."

"Well, what do you know? Welcome to our dysfunctional family."

Family.

That word reminded her of a certain redhead. True, it seemed like she was part of this large family already. She watched the way Temari was staring at both her husband and brother with content expression. Kankuro was grinning widely, enjoyed his moment of tormenting the bedridden shadow manipulator. Shikamaru scowled and hurled his insults back to the Suna nin. They both enjoyed too much taunting each other.

Temari went toward Shikamaru's bedside and took the baby away from him. "If you want to spit toward each other, don't do it over her."

"See?" Kankuro grinned. "Bossy."

Temari rolled her eyes inwardly and brought the baby to the couch to feed her.

Sakura moved forward and pulled a chair to occupy the space which Temari just left. "So, how do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. The pain is gone."

"It left a scar on your chest, it couldn't be help."

"Yeah, as long as I can live," he shrugged, "who cares about it?"

"Your wife cares." She glanced to Temari who went with her brother to the outside, perhaps giving her time to discuss their village's matter. "She is still upset you didn't tell her about the wound."

"I've have upset her enough," he said.

Sakura smiled softly. "Well, the good news is, you can leave tonight." She rose to her feet.

"Sakura…You didn't ask me how I got the poison."

She stopped and glanced at him over shoulder. "Should I?"

He sighed, "Ever since you saved my wife and daughter, I already took an oath to protect you." He looked at her. "And I will tell everything I know about him."

Sakura stilled.

"He left the symbol for me." She said quietly. "I knew instantly it was meant for me."

Shikamaru sighed, "He knows it's the only way to contact you. He knows you are the only one who can neutralize the poison. He is a genius son-of-a..." He stopped himself and ran his gaze to the outside.

"I heard Gaara is your first man."

She sucked her breath. "How the hell you know that? Temari told you?"

Red color crept across his pale cheeks. He squirmed. "It's not important. The question is…" He looked at her. "Why he didn't touch you, Sakura?"

"That's none of your business!"

"The Mangekyo Sharingan." He spoke carefully. It can only be activated after the death of anyone the user is close to."

"What is your point, Nara? Spit it out!"

"There has been a speculation about the ultimate Sharingan technique in Konoha." Shikamaru glanced at her. "It's the rarest technique that can be achieved by Uchiha clan member. According to the old scroll Naruto found in the library, it is the highest level and its definite power is far beyond the Mangekyo Sharingan." He paused to look at her. "To acquire the ultimate technique however, the user needs to feel the extremely agony in his heart by sacrificing someone he loves most."

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't believe it first. I just thought Naruto is too overly protective. No offence, but the Uchiha clan is well known for not having any feelings other than lust towards the opposite gender."

Sakura didn't say anything.

"But when I heard he didn't touch you the way a man touches a woman, it got me curious." Shikamaru paused. "He made several attempts seek you out from the village for these past three years."

Sakura stilled. "So he came for me," she said bitterly.

"We want to protect you. We…" He stopped as she rose from his chair and went to inhale the night breeze.

"He said it was not the right time yet." She spoke softly and stared blankly at the darkness. "He said if I truly love him, I will wait for him." She paused, fighting the tears from leaking out. "Because, no matter what happen, he will come back to me."

"Don't be such a naive! He is a sneaky and ambitious man, Sakura. How do you know he won't kill you? If what Naruto has been suspecting is true, you are the key to his ultimate power. What if he is still under manipulation of someone like Uchiha Madara?"

"Madara is dead." She said flatly

"There's no confirmation in that. Think, Sakura, what if he wants to get Naruto through you? You know Naruto would do anything to save you. What if this is part of Madara plan to acquire the final bijuu?"

"But Fourth Great Shinobi World War ended five years ago."

"No, Sakura…" Shikamaru said quietly. "A new war has just started."

* * *

The house was dark when she finally returned.

After took a shower and changed to a fresh nightgown, she settled into the bed. The sheets were cold and empty with the only masculine scent of him lingered. Sakura hugged the soft pillow and began to pour out all her feelings.

_Wait for me, no matter what happens I will come back to you._

Sasuke's ebony eyes stared deep inside her. The coarse fingertips grazed curiously over the wet skin of her cheek on their parting day. She grabbed his front shirt, crying, wouldn't want to let him go for the second time in her life.

His eyes flickered, betraying his usual serious face. He'd never showed any tenderness and emotion; as if afraid of losing his strength and braveness, thus hardened his heart by dealing with anger and hatred instead.

Even his kiss had always been rough. The pain was unbearable when his teeth grazed and marred her soft skin. She had to bit her lips from cried out when he clawed her body with his sharp nails until it left bleeding. But there was no mistake in his eyes that she was the only light that illuminated his dark existence. The only person who understood his true desire to fulfill his dark revenge.

Their farewell was well planned, but what they hadn't expected was Naruto's sudden arrival. He launched his attack toward Sasuke when he noticed her battered face and limp body. Teeth clenched, his furious face contorted into wild and raging animal as his red chakra burst out one powerful blow toward Sasuke.

Her heart went bleeding, hoping, praying that they could return to the day when they were still the eager young hearts where life was so full with hope and dreams. But now, both archenemies were so infused in the blood-lust battle and too occupied with the intention of killing each other, rather to sit and think, to remember their youthful days and happy memories.

_Marry me, Sakura. I will make you happy_.

Naruto, her dear Naruto.

The one who never give up on her. The one who wore his heart on his sleeve for all to see. The honorable hokage who had a smile like sunshine, lighting and brightening up the grieving heart.

She should have seen it coming, on the day when he led her under Sakura tree, where the pink petals were blown softly away. With the blue eyes filled with hopes and promises; Naruto was on his knees while presenting her a handful of wild flowers that he'd gathered at the highest peak of the mountain.

Back then, her lips trembled and forced herself to hold the tears when she coldly refused his proposal. He was too good for her. Kind, funny and smart. But deep inside her heart, she knew she couldn't make him happy and their relationship would only end up with her hurting him more.

But he kept waiting for her, gave out a yearning glance, never gave up to softening her hardened heart. He was nearly succeed in his mission by coaxing and pushing her to the edge, warming her heart by giving special attention without even realizing he was actually hurting other woman at the same time.

_If you think I would let you go to other men, you are sadly mistaken._

The redhead suddenly filled her mind. If she honest to herself, she would admit the real reason why she attract to him at the first time because he has both Naruto's personality and Sasuke's attitude in him.

He had Sasuke's aristocrat posture; a genius, sadistic and bloodthirsty ninja who liked to control and wanted to be dominant in their relationship. And yet he adopted Naruto's philosophy by protecting people who were precious to him.

The way he was molding and shaping their relationship made her felt frustrated and drove her crazy and yet it went all the way to her heart when he was painstakingly learning something new just to please her.

If two months ago somebody told her that she would have a personal relationship with the Suna kazekage, she would brushed off and laughed to the tears. But now she was not sure if she ready to lose him and returned to her old self. It wasn't fair. They hadn't seen each others for only three days but he managed to make her feel depressed and miserable at the thought of him being with other women.

She missed his touch, she missed how his smell and she missed his body. She missed his amused smile and his unperturbed expression when she lashed out her displeasure on something he had done. She smiled when remember his deep scowl when noticed one of the shinobi was helping her carrying the groceries and walked side-by side all the way to the house.

Sakura hugged the soft pillow tighter and inhaled his scent deeply. After sorted out her feelings and decided the new direction of her life, she finally found her peaceful sleeping.

It was a long and lonely night, after all.

* * *

_a/n: Arghh..too much angsty!.. this story is supposed to be humor! _

_I should blame the song I was listening to while writing this chappy. It is Akatsuki no Kuruma (Wheel of dawn - gundam seed ost). It made feel sad, it made me feel lonely, it made me feel anguished... So much for unrequited love...sighed.._

_and yeah i just realized Gaara is not here tonight..._


	17. Obsession

**Chapter 17: Obsession**

* * *

_A/N: Urgh..it's been...so long..yeah i know..sorry guys.._

* * *

The smell of blood filled his nostrils, fueling his dark anger onto crushing the skull and decapitating the enemy's head ruthlessly. As the blood splurged and spluttered, the missing-nin's body was shaking and swaying without its head before went limply onto the ground.

Gaara was turning onto his heels just the right time as one of the missing ninjas sprung onto his back. Sand blocked the attack before ruthlessly crushed the body tightly, as the sounds of bones crushing and the ninja's screaming echoed though out the open area.

He snarled viciously while shooting his sand directly toward two other ninjas who lunged at him. They should have known they would never win against him in open-space battle as he could wipe them so easily. If they would ever think he had the slightest soft spot in his heart, they were solely mistaken. Even without Shukaku taunting and laughing gleefully at the smell of blood, he never had mercy toward his enemy.

He yanked the hair of the last shinobi hard, brought his bloody face upward. "Speak. Who sent you?"

Unfortunately, Gaara didn't get the opportunity to know his attacker's identity as two other shinobi lunged and attack toward his back. He turned to pound as the sand was too preoccupied warding off another attack, out of nowhere, a kunai struck and manage to slice his back.

The pain was unbearable; his chakra, in conjunction with his sand, exploded and blown up the areas, caused the earth shake and trembled. Debris and bloody pieces of bodies, flying out in the mass of dust, coating the land with fresh blood and foul stench lingered in the night air.

Gaara commanded his sand to push the dunes and covered the area. Grains of sand had flown upward, before settled down and they left no stain of battle. The valley of mist, this was what the villagers called for this place was now being freshened again as chilly night air rushed in, replacing the foul smell.

He went to the stream to wash himself as his robe drenched with blood and the foul smell which was still clung onto his skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air, hands clenched in the water as the ice-cold temperature help to regain his composure, and to tone down his dark excitement.

Judging from the battling technique, they were not a bunch of people who just had coincidentally killed the caravans for fun. They had a mission, and their mission tonight was to kill him. And damn it, he began to suspect this group might have a link with the new notorious group lead by the Uchiha.

He wiped his face and glanced at the west, contemplating the part of the sky which was brightened by the many lights from the village.

_You love this village, don't you?_

Gaara closed his eyes wearily. Damn her for complicating his life lately. He had never needed somebody when he was too overindulged in his dark side of his lonely life. But now, he craved her warmth and softness. He needed her laughter and teases to purify his corrupted heart.

He rose from the stream and walk toward the light. The village was his. The people were his. And the pink hair woman was his to keep. Even it meant to imprison her in his village forever.

* * *

A guard's shouting caught Kuroki's attention. The guard waved with a torch, signaling the gates to be opened. He watched as Kankuro the puppet master rushed to the gate openings with several other ninjas. Out of curiosity, Kuroki went to the opened gates to join them.

"What happened?" He asked the nearest guard

"The kazekage has returned with his group." The guard replied. "They said it was a trap. Instead of hunting the criminals down, they were being ambushed. Many men were down." He gestured to the injured ninjas who were being treated by medics.

Kuroki headed to the kazekage. The redhead was talking to his brother. His attire was drenched with blood and instead of wincing in pain like other wounded ninjas he was still talking seriously while giving order to Kankuro.

"Gather your troop in the morning. I know where the rest of them is hiding. And don't let any single life out from this village tonight."

"So you think there is a betrayer hiding in our village." Kankuro spoke quietly.

But the kazekage just shrugged and completely dematerialize using his sand.

Kuroki quietly turned away and headed to his own house. The cool air of the desert night not even could not event dry his cold sweat. He startled at the sound of falling box as cats were snarling to each other while fighting.

His nervous mixed with anger and despise.

He unlocked the door and found out a girl was waiting for him. She rose from the chair.

"I told you not to come here again."

"I have to see you."

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Kuroki-kun…" She pleaded and touched his arm. Kuroki made a fist and strike her face. Her body flew to the nearest wall.

He shoved his fore finger to her face. The girl cried in fear.

"Stay away from me! Didn't I say that for several times already? You. Are. Annoying. Brat!"

"I know it's you." She said softly.

He stiffed and glared at her.

"It was you in the hospital. I know it."

He yanked her hair impatiently. Meme cried out in pain. "Tell anybody and you will pay for it."

Meme bit her lip. "But why you did it?"

"None of your business."

"You the one who asked me to keep an eye at Sakura-sensei. I've never ask the reason because I love you. I thought it was because you wanted her for yourself."

"And I paid you. Don't forget about that. I paid you with money and sex. You are a lowly life who would do anything for a man's cock."

The girl bit her lips and trembled.

"No, that's because I love you. I will do anything for you."

"You are a sick bitch. Go away! I don't need you anymore."

"Please, Sakura-sensei is a kind woman. She treats me well. Don't do anything to her."

He gave a malicious smile. "And it would be interesting if she knew what a lowly bitch her student is."

Meme's eyes widen in fear. He sneered at her reaction. "So you understand the consequence now? I am a respectable jounin who come from a noble family. Nobody will believe words come from the mouth of a girl who was born in the brothel house."

How fortunate of you those five years ago I bought you and raised you to become my student. I even gave you my family's name, cousin." He spat disgustingly.

"Go now before I decided to kill you. You are the liability that I shouldn't keep longer than necessary. If you are not stupid enough, you should have known that you better stay away from me from now on."

And then he thought about the master's new order.

"But on second thought my dear cousin," he smiled darkly. "Maybe I need your help after all."

* * *

The sound of showering in the bathroom had wakened her up. She rose from the bed and saw the bathroom was bright as the door was ajar.

Gaara was in the middle of removing his clothes when he stopped his action and stared at her. Then he frowned. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing." She said, stopping her hand from covering her face. "Where have you been? What happened? Are you hurt? How come someone who has the most ultimate defence can get hurt?" God, now she sounded like a fretting wife.

"No." He said gruffly. After fully discarded his blood smearing clothes, , he went straightly into the showering cube. Air was mixed with steam and lemon fragrance that he favored so much, washed the foul smell of blood away.

Sakura stared at the discarded clothes, biting her lower lip, considering. The shower stopped and several minutes later the redhead stepped out wearing a towel. His wet hair was still dripping, and he reached a small tower to dry it.

"Let me see it."

Gaara stared at her, and then shrugged. When he turns his back, she could see a raw and deep wound. She tentatively touched the wound and channeling her chakra to sooth the pain and to stop the bleeding.

"Hurting and healing."

"Hmm?"

"That's what Naruto had said once about you. About hurting other people. And yet at the same time you will try to heal the person you hurt. Kind of cliché isn't it?"

Her fingers curled. "I don't…" She sighed. "I meant I would never…"

"You are stammering."

She glared at his back. "Damn it, Gaara. Why you guys always like to complicated things?"

Glancing at her over his shoulder, he replied. "I thought it is always other way round."

Sakura rolled the wrap around his shoulder several times and tighten it roughly. He grunted at her action. "You don't understand." She said. "Whatever happens I would never mean to hurt Naruto." _Or you…_

"Really? Is that the reason why you refused him?" _Or me? _He didn't say it, but she knew very well where this conversation led to.

"I love Naruto...As a friend and like a brother. And Sasuke..." her voice trailed off.

"Ah, yes, Sasuke…" he said grimly. "Tell me about him."

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She knew one day she had to come clean with him. But she didn't expect he would push her like this so soon.

"I always hope he will become like you."

His body tensed.

"That one day people will forgive him and his crime. That one day he will be his old self again. Our friends and comrades will accept him of what he is and forget about what he did. That one day he will return to his home, and I will welcome him with a warm smile and tight hug. That someday we will build our lives together in Konoha, teach our children about love and loyalty."

But then…" she smiled bitterly. "Even my heart always knows it won't happen. Perhaps, deep in my heart I knew that I don't really love the real Sasuke. The guy I'm in love just an imagination that I want Sasuke be part of him."

I'm such a pathetic. Maybe I refused to think about this before because I'm afraid of the reality. The reality of who the real Sasuke is. Even when we were kids he already shows his true color. His destiny. He is a kind of person who is born to be a leader. The one who will never obey anyone but himself. Someone who always hungry for power." She stopped and looked at him. "Someone like you."

Perhaps that is the reason why in my heart I always want him to be like you. That someday, people will forgive of what he did. And they give him another chance to build a new life. But I understand now." She said softly and stared at the wet floor. "He is what he is. I know I have to let him go now."

"You are wrong about me."

Sakura looked up and gazed at him.

"People didn't easily accept me and forget what I had done. I can't erase my sins and my past. I've build that trust based on many years. Some people may forgive of what you did, but they won't forget about it. They won't forget about how I killed their love ones. Although how hard I tried to repay, they won't forget how I've destroyed their lives." He clenched his hand tightly.

Sakura grabbed his hand. "But, that was not you."

"To them Shukaku and I are the same person." He shrugged and looked away. "Many people are still not happy that I'm become their leader. And it takes years of patience and determination to earn that trust and their respect."

"But you have sacrificed everything for them. Your life, your freedom."

He looked at her.

"Even so, you don't have to marry me. We could still be friends…lovers."

"I want you to be mine. I want you to be with me every night."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I know I can't force you. Not anymore."

Her lips trembled, and she forced a smile toward him. "What if you try to convince me again tonight?"

He stared at her without a word. Sakura tried again. "Maybe you could come out several words about how you feel about me."

He drew her closer. "Feelings…"

"Yeah".


	18. Love and Betrayal

_A/n: Whoa! it has been 10 months since I ever update anything. Thank you for the reviews. You guys are the reason why I need to complete this story. I have changed the title though. I think it is more suitable than the old one. Anyway, please Read and Review coz this is going to be my first and last story. Yep, I am busy with my job. _

_I love to hear from you guys. ^_^. _

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Love and Betrayal**

* * *

_The kiss was different tonight. It was slow and lingering, without the hint of his usual possessiveness. The way he held her in his arms and the way his fingertips stroking her arms gently up and down, made her shivering with desire. His mouth opened and put a small pressure onto her skin under her ear, and his breath warmed on her skin as he whispering his need to come inside her. The way he held her gently and kissing her for a long, lingering moment made her chess tightened with pain inside, remembering her lonely nights without his touch. _

_She pulled him toward the bed before pushing him onto his back and straddling him._

"_Let me please you this time," she said determinedly. _

_He smiled amusingly. His fingers cared her hair and stroking her cheek gently. _

_She leaned forward to kiss him._

* * *

In the end of the night, the big word had not come out after all, Sakura mused while pulling the weeds. Really, it was not a big deal, right? After all, after such a great, hot and sweaty night, she should be thankful that they finally could be together again.

* * *

"_I should tell Naruto about us. " She could hear his heart was still beating fast as her cheek pressed onto his chest, arm curled around his flat tummy. His hand was stroking her hair, made her feel drowsy and content. _

"_You don't have to feel guilty about this."_

"_You don't understand." She rose and sat with her arms wrapped around her raised knees. "Naruto, he is always a special person to me, but I keep troubling him. I always make him worry." _

"_He loves you."_

_She sighed. "Yeah, I know." But she knew she needed to come clean with him. _

_Then, another thought came out. Gaara had never told his feeling toward her. Did he capable of loving a person? She didn't dare to have a hope. And yet she glanced at him, hoping that he would declare his love to her._

_Disappointment dawned as his eyes closed, and he purred contently like a big cat._

* * *

Huh, typical man, Sakura yanked the root. Ino was right for one thing. One good, hot sex would send men straightly into a deep slumber. And then, when she had woken up this morning, he had nowhere to be seen. So she had a lonely breakfast with a question that have been mulling over her up to now.

"Sensei?" Natsumi called from the door. She looked troubled and wrung her hands. "Riko is missing."

"What?" Sakura rose from the flower bed.

"Her mother said Riko isn't with her."

"Tell the guards. Maybe she is still in this building. Let's go find her."

"Sensei, I think she is in the burnt mansion. She always said she misses her doll and want to find it there.

"Damn it, that place is too dangerous for her. Let's hope she isn't there. We should tell others before we go."

"Oh, there's no need. I have told them already." Natsume said quickly. Sakura was puzzled by her reaction, but her thought was too occupied with the missing little girl.

"Okay, so let's go then."

* * *

Several walls in the burnt mansion were still intact despite being heavily burned. The charred floor gave a cracking sound as Sakura carefully stepped onto the rubble. It was dark inside the mansion and gave out an eerie feeling of someone was watching her. She lighted her torch.

"She is not here." Sakura said.

"But, sensei, I heard something from that room."

Sakura nodded and followed the too eager Natsumi into the dark room.

She shone her torch light into the darkness and found the girl sitting in the corner of the room.

"Riko!" She immediately went toward the girl. Her mouth was gagged and was bound. The girl was cried out when she realized it was Sakura.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" The girl's eyes were huge with a traumatic expression. Sakura quickly tried to find a way to unleash the bind as the girl was still crying. She did not realize somebody was behind her until it was already too late.

"I'm sorry, sensei."

Sakura felt the pain was carving her head before went black out.

* * *

Natsumi was crying with her hands was still holding the sharp object that was smeared with blood. The younger girl was kneeling beside the pink woman who lost her consciousness. She was crying too, calling the woman's name.

"Silence!" He roared.

They immediately stopped and looked at him with fear in their eyes. He loved that. Oh my, how he enjoyed their pain more than anything else. He wanted to kick the older woman too, but he didn't dare to disobey his master's order. He longed to touch the woman's blood, to smear it onto his face, wanted to smell the blood, to taste his victory. But the master came first. If the master knew he had hurt the woman, it was going to be a hell to pay. So, he took out a syringe out of his coat.

"No! What are you doing? Don't kill her!" Meme cried.

"Oh, shut up! This is just a chakra inhibitor." The pink hair woman was too strong. He did not want to take any risk.

"Why are you doing this? Please, let us go." Meme pleaded.

"What, you think I am that stupid?" He spitted. "So you can go to the kazekage and tell him what I am going to do with his woman?"

"At least, please let Riko go," Meme pleaded again. "You promised you won't hurt her."

He just snorted. He carried the unconscious woman onto his shoulder and looked at both of them.

"Come on, come to Papa, let play hide and seek with the kazekage."

"Kuroki-kun, where are you taking us?"

He gave them his sinister smile.

"I am taking her to Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"We didn't find him." Shikamaru reported in the council room. Gaara had sent him as well as Kankuro to capture Kuroki when all the evidences had led into the man.

Gaara stared into his table grimly. So he was late. That traitor had already realized that Gaara knew his identity and choose to hide.

"So, the info about Sasuke Uchiha's whereabouts is true then." Baki said. "Uchiha has been waiting for the right time to infiltrate our village. And we have a traitor right under our nose in all this time."

"So, he is Uchiha's informer." Aki-sama spoke. "Hmm, maybe he already left the village."

"No, he can't get out. We had been tightening our security since last week. Nobody can get out without us know. So, he must be in this village." Gaara replied.

"But how can you be so sure?" Aki-sama asked. "Your sand cannot detect him, right?" Gaara glared at the elder. He clenched his hand until it became white. Damn it. The old man was right. He had spread every tiny particle of his sand in every nook and corner of the village, so nobody could get out without his knowledge. But the man was like a white ghost. His sand could not sense the man. Where else could him hiding?

"Well, maybe he used the secret tunnel." The hoarse voice of Ebizou-sama suddenly came out.

Every pair of eyes in that room stared at the old man. He had been sleeping since they had begun their meeting.

"What secret tunnel?" Gaara's voice was getting edgier with impatient.

"It has been long forgotten." Ebizou-sama closed his eyes and snored softly. Gaara's eyes twitched and struggled not to throttle the old man with his sand.

"Ebizou-sama?" Kankuro shook the elder's shoulder when he realized the old man was in danger from Gaara's wrath. Ebizou-sama's eyes blinked, and he coughed uncontrollably.

"What can you tell us about the tunnel?"Kankuro tried again.

"I don't remember it much. Too many tunnels, you can get loss there. The Fukudo family has been the sole gate keeper as long as I can remember. "

"Fukudo family?" Gaara's body shook with anger. He turned to Aki-sama. "You have been deceiving me since the beginning. We have made a deal concerning this village's defence before. Do you realize how easily our security can be breached?"

"No, I never know about this before, kaze-sama. We always trust you as our leader. " Aki-sama replied with regret. " But the tunnel info has never been stated in any book, in our library. Ebizou-sama is right; it has been long forgotten by the second generation."

"Ask Fukuda for the map, he can help us." Ebizou-sama said.

"The mansion was burned down two months ago! Gaara snapped. "Every member of the family was dead, remember?"

"Well, the main gate is in the Fukudo's mansion. The clan is the keeper after all."

Everybody went silence. Gaara sighed and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Kankuro ! Shikamaru! Order your unit to meet me there. "

Shikamaru and Kankuro had nodded before they left. Gaara glared at the councilors."I want all of you stay in this room and don't do anything stupid. You are not allowed to go anywhere until I say so. Is that clear?"

He waited until the elders had nodded in agreement before he turned to leave the room.

"But we still need a map," muttered the old man.

* * *

He had hated the kazekage ever since they were children. He still remembered the day when the bloody little monster carelessly took away his parents' life. So, it is normal if he wanted revenge, right? Unfortunately, it was never easy. How could the villagers so easily forget what the monster had done to them? How could they let the monster become their leader?

People could easily forget. But not him. Never him. So he had waited patiently for revenge. He needed to become strong. He needed to earn trust from his comrades. He was a half Fukudo after all. So when his uncle took him under his care, he could not believe his luck. He had found his Trump card at last.

A secret tunnel. Who would ever thought Fukudo's clan hold a key to an entire Suna defence system. The tunnels were long and confusing and full of traps. And it led out to the north canyons, where two rivers meet. He had accidently found the map when he had tried to steal a secret formula of a powerful weapon that his uncle kept in the old library.

Then he had formed his own assassin group. They had robbed and killed merchants who travelled to and from the village. It had been such a lucrative business as he had known which caravans carried valuable things. His group had been expanding as many outlaws from other villages came to seek his protection, until Gaara had taken his action and had killed nearly every member of his group.

He had nearly died when he fought Gaara, but was saved by someone. He still remembered that day. It was the day when the black hair man, with the face as beautiful as sin had walked toward his nearly lifeless body.

He had thought he was Death who wanted to take his life. But how could Death had such an angel feature? He couldn't take his eyes away from him. With an impassive face and unique red-black eyes, he wanted to worship the powerful raven. And like a lifelss doll, he had been carried to the nearest forest to be healed.

From that day, he was Uchiha Sasuke's slave.

* * *

Gaara could not believe his eyes. His fingers were still rubbing the dirty sash the he had found on the charred rubble. He knew who the sash belonged to.

He felt hurt and betrayed. Did Sakura go down to see Sasuke? All the bad thoughts came out from his mind. Did she lie to him all this time? About her feeling toward him?

"Gaara, Sakura is missing in the hospital. They could not find her anywhere." Shikamaru said. He just arrived with his group and was puzzled with Gaara's calm expression.

"I know where she is." He said and squeezed the sash. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about her being with Sasuke.

But it hurt. It hurt so damn much he wanted to scream with agony. The sand stirred as sensed his pain.

"Gaara?" Kankuro called, worried.

Gaara stood in front of the tunnel, began to form a seal. The flows of sand rushed into the dark passage.

"Don't worry, I will deal with her later." He said calmly.


	19. Ultimate Feelings

**Chapter 19: Ultimate Feelings**

* * *

Sakura's head was pounding in pain when she finally regained half of her consciousness. Brightness of the sun rays made her eyes strained, and she had a difficulty to open her eyes. The heat scorched her skin made her feel dizzy and thirsty. Her body was weak as she was bleeding heavily. Her chakra was completely drained, and she couldn't even lift a finger.

The bright sun silhouetted the figure of a man as he towered above her. The man was stroking her cheek tenderly. Gaara? No, but she knew that callous fingers well. This could not be. The old wound in her heart was opened again. No, she wanted to sob. Please, not now. Why? Why he was here now?

In hazy sight, she saw him for the first time in three years. He was different from she used to remember. He looked older and had become more mature than previous years when they had been together. There were harsh lines below his eyes, as they made his handsome face looked so heartless and crueler.

"Sasuke," her voice croaked weakly as he bent forward to lift her. What he had done to her? And why she was in the desert?

"Are you going to kill me?" She had loss so much blood.

He stroked her cheek. "You are more beautiful than I can remember."

He lifted her upper body and hugged her tightly. "I missed you." He buried his nose into her hair, inhaled her scent deeply. His hand gripped her shoulder and he kissed her forehead tenderly, his breath warmed against her skin. Then his fingers brushed across her shoulder and slid up her throat before grabbing it tightly until she nearly choked.

She saw his Sharigan eyes changed to red, activated their power.

"So it's true then. You want to kill me," she whispered regretfully. "All my love is nothing for you." She closed her eyes, but she felt her tears, running down her cheeks.

Sasuke let her go and rose. He curled his fingers tightly and screamed in agony. The burst of Amaterasu, the jet-black flames, were swirling rapidly around them, eating anything that blocking their way. The fire circled and rose up to the sky, dancing swiftly, echoing his unstable emotion.

Sakura was nearly suffocated without oxygen; she closed her eyes, waiting for her fate.

In her mind, she only thought of a certain redhead that she would never meet again.

_I'm sorry, Gaara_.

* * *

Gaara startled when hearing indistinct voice calling his name. He had used his third eye as a lead to observe the surrounding. His flows of sands charged into the passage thoroughly, checking every corner, searching for an exit. There were too many tunnels; some of them were already collapsed and blocking the way out. But as his sand did not have any difficulties to trace out the recent activities that happened in the tunnel, it was rushing forward, dismantling any traps, and being followed by him and other ninjas.

His eye detected something is moving, and his sand was charging to capture it. Or them. The girls were screaming unstoppable when the sand squashed Kuroki's head. Blood spluttering everywhere as his sand coffin crushed the bones into pieces without mercy.

The girls huddled together with a frightened look showing on their face. The smaller girl started to sob. Gaara was nearly in panic when he began to realize what had happened.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Nothing happened. She opened her eyes. Sasuke was kneeling beside her. His eyes turned back to black, staring directly into hers. His expression turned grief.

"If you die, what is the purpose of my life?" He pleaded.

"Sasuke'" she whispered sadly. What happened to him?

"I'm tired, Sakura." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Let's go home. Let's go back to Konoha. Naruto loves you. We love you."

"Home?" Sasuke lifted his head from her shoulder and let out a harsh laugh. The Amaterasu exploded into sparks. His expression reflected both anger and frustration.

"There's no turning back for me. I've to finish what I have started."

Sakura just stared at him, the man that she had loved since her childhood. The old wound on her began to ache again, she wanted to weep, wanted desperately to have the old Uchiha Sasuke back. She didn't want him lose into darkness, but she knew it was already too late. He had changed into a homicidal creature as the need of power has overwhelming his reason.

"So Naruto is right." Sakura said sadly. "You are really going to kill me."

"You are my weakness, Sakura. There is no other woman that I love more than you. I tried to forget you. I tried because I don't want to hurt you. I even tried to replace you. Every time I slept with someone, I wanted her to be you. But when I killed them, I felt empty inside," he whispered. "I didn't have this feeling."

Sakura just stared at him, couldn't find a word anymore.

"These ultimate feelings," he said again and looked directly into her face. "Anger. Pain. Agony. To sacrifice something that you are afraid to let go in your life, I have never felt this confused before." His fingers stroke her hair. "But I want these feelings. I need to consummate these feelings."

His eyes were brilliant in anger. "This is your entire fault. You should have stay in Konoha, Sakura. To think you were with Sabaku no Gaara is enough to make me blow up the entire country."

"Sasuke," she tried to soothe him desperately. He was ready to use his sharigan again.

But the man rose to stand in front of her, grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragged her body upward and tilted her face to make her look directly at his eyes.

"You are my weakness. And my supreme strength. My key to get that ultimate weapon. I want to kill you as much as want to love you." He spoke calmly.

Then his irises changed their pattern. His chakra was rising as well as the black fire behind him. He stared into her eyes, without expression.

"Forgive me, love."

Sakura felt her head was going to break apart. She wanted to scream as the pain was too unbearable, but could not found her voice. Dark blood flowed from both her nose and mouth, and her body was burning. Her blood was boiling inside, and her heart was expanding, nearly explode. Her eyesight turned into darkness, and she could only hear shrilling sound that nearly burst her ear-drums. She couldn't bear this suffering anymore. She wanted to beg Sasuke to end her life right away.

Somehow a strong force pushed Sasuke from her, made him flew backward. Sand developed her body and pulled her away from Sasuke and landed her onto hard plane. She gasped desperately for breathing. In darkness, she tried to move her hands, trying to find something solid to hold, but she was too tired to stay conscious. But she knew something now.

He had finally come.

* * *

Gaara was shaking furiously when he saw Sakura's condition. She was laying still on the ground; her battered body was covered with blood. His sand swirled around her, checking her body. He could not contain his relief when he found out that she was still breathing. He restrained himself from going to her as he couldn't take eyes from Uchiha Sasuke. He wanted to kill that man for hurting her. But she was nearly reached her limit and didn't have much time left. They needed to leave soon.

Sasuke, who had been blown away by his sand nearly fifty feet, had managed to block his attack. The man rose from his fall and lifted his head. Sasuke was back into his battle mode. His chakra flared, and the black flames were rising up to the sky behind him.

Gaara noticed something different about his eyes' pattern and the dark chakra that enveloping him. He realized that black hair man had become stronger for the past five years since the Great War.

Large clouds of sand particles were rising from the dunes, floating in the air. He could bury Sasuke immediately as this was his territory. He would enjoy killing that man if Sakura was not in critical condition and needed to be saved quickly as possible.

"You should go and save her. There is not so much time left."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "This is my territory. What makes you think I can't kill you instantly?"

The man just shrugged. "You won't. I know you nature very well."

Gaara smirked. "You are so sure of yourself."

"You won't because you know Naruto won't let you. He does not want you to stand between me and him." Sasuke spoke seriously "There is not so much time left. Take her away from here."

"You are the one who tried to kill her." His sand burst as he couldn't contain his emotion.

"Your feelings…" Sasuke's words trailed of as he realized something about Gaara's expression.

"I won't bother her anymore." Sasuke said again. He lifted his fist to his chest. A silvery light came out from his fingers. "I have gotten one I want."

"Get off my land Uchiha."

"For all I know, you are the last person she would end up with." He said slowly. "Although I hate to admit it, we both share the same trait." He looked at Sakura. "It is even amusing to think we both sharing the same weakness."

A group of giant hawks were flying above Sasuke, circling him. He looked at Sakura for the last time, before hopping high upward. One of the birds flew downward, catching him with its claw. Then they flew away to the north, leaving the Wind Country.

Gaara gathered Sakura onto his arms carefully and brought her back to Suna using his sand. They ended up in the hospital where people suddenly went into silence as they shocked to see their sudden arrival. Medics rushed toward Sakura, all yelling to give instructions to each other. They quickly grabbed Sakura from him and put her down onto the floor. Chakra flared as they are checking her breathing and her wounds.

Then they stopped slowly and looked at each other.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"Kage-sama, she has a miscarriage".

Gaara stilled. He was too stunned when hearing the words he nearly forgot his breathing. He felt light headed as the blood drained from his head. The medics carried Sakura to the emergency room, leaving him alone, staring helplessly at the closed door.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I guess I kinda rushed, but next week I'm going to get busy again..:(_

_So, please bear my grammar. English is not my language. I told you several times already. Thank you to several people who offer to be my beta. I really appreciate your kindness and your patience, but really I want to finish this story this week. I am really busy with my job right now. :(_

_BTW, Thank you for the reviews guys. really appreciate it.^^ _

_Oh yeah, before I forget, Natsumi, Riko, Kuroki and Aki-sama are OCs. And you should notice that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and even Gaara is a bit OOC to suit my story. This story is about five years later after the Great War. People can change after such a long time. They can be more mature and all grown up after they have reached the adulthood. Sasuke maybe a loner, but even he will need someone or something to prove his existence. Otherwise, there is no purpose to live. _


	20. To The Future

Chapter 20: To the future

* * *

_Two weeks later_.

"So the tower guards have been completed today." Kankuro reported. Gaara just nodded and stared at the new and costly twin towers from his windows sill. As the village was situated in the valley between two massive mountains, the twin towers were built on the elevated areas that were opposite to each other. The surveillance by the towers would cover most area, either inside or outside of the village, Gaara noted with satisfaction.

Some people even said that; when it came to the safety, he was a control freak. But he knew better. He won't let something like five years ago would ever happen again because of the lack of precaution. And what had happened to Sakura recently…

Kankuro coughed to get his attention. "So, how is Sakura doing? I haven't seen her since the incident."

"She is still recovering." He replied. Sakura still resided in the hospital as a patient, although she usually spent her time tending her plants in the green house. But she would never be the same again. Her body had been slowly healed, but her emotion was still unstable. She had nightmares in almost every night, and that worried him. Sasuke had put an invisible scar on her that could never be healed.

"Temari said she is grieving for her unborn child." Kankuro said. Gaara curled his fingers. He should have forbid the medics for telling her about her miscarriage. It was another mistake that he had made when it comes to Sakura. She had not known about her nearly two month pregnancy, so when the medics told her about the news, it was another bombshell dropped on her. Yes, she was still grieving. Maybe that was the reason she had withdrawn herself from him. And he had allowed her; he noted with a pain tugging his heart. Didn't she know he was grieving too? He never thought he wanted a child so much until he felt that something precious was robbed from his heart.

"Gaara?" Kankuro asked again. "You said Sasuke had promised he won't bother her again. Can we trust him?"

"He won't," Gaara said dismissively.

"How can you be so sure?"

Gaara stared at the towers again. "Naruto was right for one thing. Sasuke wanted to use Sakura as his Trump card. Uchiha clan is famous for killing their loved ones to activate that Sharingan power."

"But he already has Mangekyō Sharingan. He obtained that five years ago."

"But Mangekyō Sharingan is still not the ultimate power in Uchiha clan." He said, remembering the silvery flame coming from Sasuke's fingers with the dark purple aura enveloping him. "That is the reason why he had built a deep feeling toward Sakura in all these years. To obtain that rare Sharigan, he needs to feel the ultimate agony when he kills the one he loves most."

Kankuro nodded. "So, he has gotten that power. And somehow Sakura is still alive."

"Yes." Gaara said slowly. "From now on he will become the most formidable enemy of all countries."

* * *

When he went to the green house looking for her, she wasn't there. He, the great Kazekage who was easily in panic nowadays, was barking to several medics to start searching for her whereabouts. When one of the guards reported she had used back gates this afternoon, Gaara dematerialized instantly, knowing so well her most favorite place in Suna.

His sand eye found her near to the bank river. She was startled when he appeared behind her suddenly.

"You shouldn't come here alone." He told her.

Sakura stared at him before turning to the river. It was already late afternoon, where the cool sky gave a clear blue hue. Sand particles were blown softly on the barren area where pale-yellow dunes met the skyline. Fishermen had already returned to the village, leaving the empty boats tied up to the riverbank. On the opposite side of the large river, they could see a family of deer was resting under shrubs, watching warily as a group of foxes taking their time drinking water from the river. Somewhere, a flock of geese was coming down from the sky, taking a rest before continuing their long journey. Two rabbits came out from a hole, sniffling curiously over Sakura's basket, before running back to their home.

They were in silence as Sakura stood contemplating the peaceful scenery in the surrounding. She used to tell him this area reminded her of the greenness surrounding in Konoha. Maybe she did miss her village; Gaara noted. Then another thought came; what if she wanted to return to Konoha for good? Would he allow her to leave him?

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "I need to get out from the village. I feel suffocate there. People keep telling me how pitiful I am."

"They are concern about you. You are still in recovery." He said. "And you shouldn't even leave the village without any escort."

Sakura swirled and faced him.

"See? That's the problem! I am fully healed! But you still insist that I need to be treated like a patient and need to be confined! "

"I want to give you time to heal." He replied. "Physically and emotionally. I want you to return to your old self. "

"Is that the reason why you are keeping distant between us?" A flicker of pain crossed her face.

Gaara was taken aback by her question. Is that true? That, he was the one who put distance between them? He was busy lately; but he had stayed with her almost in every nights in the hospital, listening to her nightmares, blaming himself for not be able to protect her from the beginning.

"Gaara," she said again. "I am not weak as people used to think. I am a strong woman now. I won't get scared easily."

But, he was the one who scare. He was so afraid of losing her when she kept calling Sasuke's name every time she had her nightmares. How his heart sank when she stared without emotion with bruises and scars on her face and body when the medic told her about her miscarriage.

Perhaps he was the one who made her feel suffocate. He knew who he was. A demanding beast needed to feel that he was the one who was controlling their relationship, just because he couldn't survive again if something happened to her. But Sakura was like a wild butterfly. He could easily catch her, but she would eventually wither without having her freedom.

He watched her unbuttoning shirt before stripping out her clothes thoroughly. She carelessly discarded them and bent down to remove her shoes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She just shrugged. "I'm going to wash myself." She was watching him while taking off her bra, baring her breasts. "I came here to obtain other specimens. And now, as you can see, I am dirty after finishing my work." She bent down again to remove her panty before collecting a soap from her basket, giving him an appreciative view of the pink tips of her breasts and her rounded rump.

A wave of heat surged through him as his eyes drank the sight of her naked body. His nostrils flared as he watching her displaying herself boldly before him.

"Sakura, we are in outside." He tried to sound reasonable.

But she just shrugged and moved toward the river. He watched her soft globes as she waded into the river until the water level reached her thighs. She then settled down into the water and washed her hair before scrubbing her neck and shoulders.

"Well, you can join me if you want to. The air is cold, but the water is so warm right now."

His body hardened, swelling at the sight of her. She looked like a nymph enticing him with her alluring body. Her skin was glowing, basking in golden sunlight. She raised her arms to wash her hair, and her movement was so damn erotic. Her breasts were perking, and her skin was glistening wet as water dripping from her body. Gaara longed to touch the soft skin, wanted to taste the soft flesh, wanted to take her hard and fast, wanted to teach her to obey his command, demanded her submission. The need of her was so intense; he was burning inside with painful feeling.

But Sakura was still playing a game with him; it annoyed him to think that he was easily to lose control this fast. She knew damn well what she was doing to him; he would never hurt her, but he could not even help himself that he wanted her to come and submit to him. But she remained defiant; dared him to take a challenge to conquer her body with her playful glance and seductive moves.

But she was his; all his to take. He would kill anyone who tried to take away her from him again.

"Touch me, Gaara, I'm not a delicate creature. I can't bear to see you standing there without touching me." She said, pleading. "And about Sasuke, I told you before. He is part of my life. I can't erase him from my memory that easily." She said again, looking at him invitingly, her mesmerizing green eyes twinkled, challenging him. "But, you are the one that I want now."

Gaara shrugged off his robe and untied his belt to remove his trousers before striding nakedly toward her. She rose from the river, water dripping from her body. She was standing like a Goddess in her glory, as waiting for him to claim her. He touched her cold cheek, peeled off the strand of her wet pink hair plastering her skin. Sakura cupped the back of his hand and kissed his palm. He held her in his arms, covering her from the cold wind. The air was cold, but he felt hot inside, like a melting magma that needed to be released with shuttering eruption. The feel of her skin, as she teasingly rubbing herself made him wanted to maul her, to take her hard and fast, but he kept restraining himself. He kissed her temple, licked the water droplet running down her cheek. He tasted her earlobe, warming her cold skin with his breath.

But Sakura was getting another idea. Her fingers trailed downward impatiently to reach him. He let out a low grunt when she stroked his sensitive skin. He gritted his teeth as his arousal getting harder under her soft hand. Gaara held her hands to stop her.

"Wait." He breathed heavily, couldn't think he could hold any much longer without getting explode.

But Sakura was like a wild animal. She looked up at him. "Don't you want me Gaara? Or is it because I have many scars on my body you don't find me attractive anymore?"

"Damn it!" He said and began to kiss her roughly. "You are pushing me, Sakura." His mouth opened when kissing her throat, his hands roaming so possessively over her bare skin. Sakura let a small whimper.

"More, I need more." Sakura whispered and offered herself to him. Gaara took a small bite of her offering, suckling her nipple strongly, made her cried out in need.

"What made you think I don't want you?" He said with his hands splayed over her body, and his tongue licked every single scar that he could reach. She made a soft sound when he stroke and rotated her, patting her soft woman fleece. Sakura opened her legs wider, shamelessly exposing herself for his pleasure view.

He then carried her to the edge of the river with Sakura's legs wrapped tightly around him. They sank together into a carpet of grass by him putting her onto the softer spot, groaning when Sakura rubbing herself eagerly against him, and her cares turned into a frantically need.

But when he began to enter her, she cried in protest. "No, not like this." She said and turned to her hands and knees. She looked at him from her shoulder; cheeks flushed, and her green eyes were unfocused as they were burning with heat and desire.

Gaara couldn't think anymore. Sakura behaved like a female in heat. So he took her, fast and hard, long and shot. Sakura cried out and moved her body with the same urgency, meeting him after one another. They both like wild animals in a wilderness, copulated in mating season. He was breathing heavily, and the sweet scent of her wet arousal had obscured his sense and reasoning. He just wanted to feel her against his, wanted to sank deep inside her, wanted to consummate her need wholly.

Gaara shuddered when Sakura tightened against him as she found her released. He made several quick thrusts before found his own. They both sprawled onto the grass, breathing raggedly. He could feel his heart was still beating so fast; was likely going to explode soon. They stayed in this position in several minutes, enjoying each other's warm skin, under the open sky and peaceful surrounding.

Then Sakura pushed him, muttering that he was pinning her heavily onto the hard plane. He let her rolled onto her back, before held her hands again, locking up them above her head, and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm going to say this only once." He said seriously. "I won't let you hurt again, Sakura. From now on I will always protect you. I will protect you forever."

Sakura looked up at him, trembling, but she smiled anyway. "I know." She said softly.

He sighed and thrust deeper into her warm, welcoming home.

He had his lover back.

* * *

Sakura stirred, and saw him watching her with an intense expression. Gaara was rubbing her naked body, trying to warm her as the temperature began to fall.

"Tell me," he said quietly. "If Naruto asked you to return to Konoha, would you agree?"

What with the question? Sakura wondered lazily. But she replied anyway. "It depends."

"Depend on what?" He frowned as if he couldn't control his jealousy.

"It depends on the man in front of me." She answered softly. "Depends on the man that I love whether he is not afraid to show his feelings to me. " Sakura smiled while staring deep into his eyes. "Depend on him whether he would tell me on how much he wants me stay beside him."

Gaara finally found his first smile.

"I love you, Sakura," he confessed slowly. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura's chest tightened, as the surge of happiness overcame her sense. He might be arrogant and impossible to live with. She knew he was no prince charming and sometime he was hard and rash, with his voice sometimes had an edge to it; in order to protect himself from painful feelings and old memories. He was always full of jealousy and still lacked of trust in her. And the list could go on. He would try to dominate her, tried to shape and mould her into his liking, but she might up to take the challenge. Because she knew one thing; he would never hurt her; physically and emotionally. He would protect her and their future children with his life. So she decided to earn his trust. Even it would take years to do that.

Sakura looked at the crimson hair man with glittering jade eyes with full of love; gladly they had found each other after all these years. She smiled softly. "Yes."

* * *

_A/N: I am currently writing the last chappy. I hope I can make it before going back to work. It will be short chappy but it will resolve several problems like Naruto's and Hinata's feelings...Well, I think so..I'm still not sure yet whether to release that chapter or not..=_=? Please don't hate me if this is the final chapter..I don't know what I blabbering about..Perhaps too much coffee? =_=_


	21. Prologue: A New Begining

Ch 21: Prologue: A New Begining

* * *

Gaara knew he shouldn't dodge Naruto's blows. After all, he deserved them as much as the way he had hurt Naruto's feeling. They were in battling ground, exercising the routine like they always did in the past when every time Naruto had his visit in Suna.

Years of battling together they had come to know each other's steps very well. But, Naruto's attack was different today. It was still indeed powerful with his strikes were hard and fast as he had been doing relentless attack on Gaara, but Naruto did it in a half-hearted way and had many missteps, which Gaara was so sure Naruto did it deliberately, trying to torment Gaara's patience.

Gaara dodged and still refused to counterattack. His sand formed multiple sandy hands and parried Naruto's blows in order to protect himself, but when he saw the wide opening, he finally released his own blow.

And his attack collided with Naruto's final strike, which was too fast for his defending sand and managed to hit Gaara's chest. They both flew from opposite directions and sprawled onto the hard land.

Gaara got up from his fall, wincing as Naruto's severe blow inflicted a terrible pain in his chest. He walked toward Naruto who was still sprawling, breathing heavily as taking his sweet time to restore his energy. Naruto then sat up, wiped his bleeding mouth and grinned. "Damn, this is such a fine fight."

Gaara held his hand to Naruto, offering his friendship and trying to assist him to stand up, but he was mauled down by Naruto. They lay sprawled together, hands under head, facing the blue sky, while gaining their breaths.

"Damn you Gaara, you know how I feel about her." Naruto muttered, after in silence for a while.

"I know. I'm such a bastard."

"I should feel hurt and betrayed." Naruto sighed. "But somehow I feel relief. I know I could never replace Sasuke for her."

"Sasuke is too ambitious and calculative. That cold-hearted guy doesn't deserve someone like her." Gaara replied.

Naruto sighed again. "Yeah, I know."

"And I shouldn't make that promise to you." Gaara's voice suddenly hardened. "I should have killed him after what he did to Sakura. So rest assured Naruto," Gaara gave a warning tone. "He nearly killed her. I let him go because the promise gave to you. But I will kill him next time if he ever dares to step into my territory again. "

Naruto didn't reply for a while. "Don't worry." He finally said. "I won't forgive him either. When our final battle comes, I will put an end to his life."

"And yet you were always hesitated." Gaara replied gruffly. "How many times in the past you had let him go away?"

"He is my friend, Gaara. "

"Used to be," Gaara corrected him. "He used to be your friend, but now he is our archenemy. Don't underestimate Sasuke, ever."

"He is a loner. All this years, he has been dealing with distrustful people who only wanted his power and lineage. He had lost his pride and confidence after losing the war five years ago. Now, he needs something to prove his existence."

"You are too forgiving. That's what I hate about you. You always like to find excuses for anything he had done. Even what he did to you and Sakura."

Naruto didn't answer him. He went silent for a while, thinking about his childhood friend. "For all these years, I hope he will come to his sense and come back to Konoha." He spoke slowly. "He will be forgiven. He is an Uchiha after all. He can exchange his bloodline for his sins. After a few trials, he can walk freely. I can even give up Sakura to him. But then he chose to walk into the dark path instead." Naruto said in frustration.

"Because what Sakura said is right." Gaara replied. "He can't go back. He has taste the real power before. He is born to be a great fighter and a leader. Surrender himself to Konoha will only destroy his spirit. " Gaara said. "Because he wants something of his own. His pride. His desire. His clan." _Just like us._

"Sasuke is recruiting the outlaws," Naruto said. "And I have seen reports that many women were missing from small villages after he raided them. He must be planning something big. There were several attempts of them seeking the secret site of the sealed coffins."

"Even if he managed to steal the coffins he needs five kages' seals to open them." Gaara replied.

They were in silence for awhile, thinking about their childhood years and their childhood dream, and how different the fate had turned out to be for all of them.

"But, I'm warning you, Gaara." Naruto's voice broke the silence. "Hurt Sakura, you will pay the price."

"You don't have to worry about that." Gaara said solemnly. "I love her more than anything else."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Naruto said seriously. "Although, a couple of blows on you might sooth my bruised pride."

Gaara just smirked and rose. He held his hand again. "Come on, it's time for me to go. I need to do a preparation for my doomsday."

"After all, I just can't hurt that pretty face of yours, can I? Sakura would be fret if she knew what I did to her bridegroom."

"You can't." Gaara grinned. "You love me."

"Hell," the blonde Hokage muttered. "Perhaps, I love both of you too much."

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_xxx_**

Hinata felt miserable. There were whispers and rumors about her, and she could even catch up pity glances from other people. She didn't want to come here, but Sakura was her friend and she kept insisted Hinata to come to her wedding.

Despite what people said about her, she was not a nice girl. Deep in her heart she was secretly relief and happy that her rival finally married to the other guy. But Naruto haven't spoken to her since the day she had issued her marriage proposal to him. She was not certain whether he mad at her because of her bold action or because he lost Sakura to the Kazekage. And now, Hinata felt dreadfully unhappy and hurt when she heard another gossip about Naruto wanted to postpone their union.

She was currently in a waiting room with Ino and Tenten, watching Sakura putting on her tsunokakushi; a wedding kimono and was being fretted by an old lady. Sakura's beautiful face looked so radiant, and the way she laughed and smile, everybody knew she was so much in love. Hinata was so happy for Sakura despite her own depressing state.

"Damn, him. He just could not keep his pant on, could he?" Tenten muttered while looking down through the window. Neji was being assaulted by his fan girls from Suna. The girls were giggling, and when he said something, they sighed in adoration. Tenten snorted.

"If you talk about Neji, he is the most eligible bachelor after all." Ino spoke while watching Sakura being dressed up with the help of Butsu-baachan.

Tenten just shrugged. "But he still should know better that flirting with those women."

"Come on. You know how the guy is. You both are adults. Your on-and-off-relationship amuses us more that you know. And…" she added slyly. "You do have your own harems as well."

"Well," Tenten sighed and braced her chin on the window sill. "I thought that what he wants. I have been waiting for him to change, but, now I know he won't give up his lifestyle. Maybe we are not meant to be together. " She said while still watching the new chief of Hyuuga Family with bitter expression.

"Tenten," Hinata said softly. But she knew her cousin so well. Unlike herself, Neji was so popular among the opposite genders not only because of his handsome features and his mysterious glittering silver eyes, but also his aloofness along his strong aristocratic lineage that attract girls well.

But Neji was never the type of guy who liked to flirt with girls openly before. Unless he wanted to show off to someone he cared enough. Namely, his own teammate who now was watching him green with jealousy.

If only they both stopped being stubborn and openly admit they were in love with each other…

"I think it is time you forget about the guy. He clearly does not want you." Ino replied. "And that can apply to you as well, Hinata."

"Ino!" Sakura warned. But Ino just shrugged. "What did I say wrong?" She challenged. "Naruto clearly doesn't want her even when she boldly proposed to him."

Hinata trembled and squirmed uncomfortably. She certainly hated herself when people began to talk about her infamous misadventure.

"Naruto cares about her." Sakura said while standing up to put the kimono on her body. The old woman helped her getting the belt to be tied up around her waist.

"Give Naruto time, Hinata." Sakura looked over her shoulder. "Some guys are like that. They will only appreciate something when they lost it once. You even gave up the House of Hyuuga because you want to marry him."

"So says the woman who ran into the Kazekage's arms, when the Great Hokage of Konoha is clearly smitten with her. Such a romantic story to tell to our next generation." Ino mocked.

Sakura's green eyes glittered dangerously as she glared sharply at Ino. Ino just shrugged off innocently. Then Sakura sighed and look at Hinata.

"Naruto does not love me, Hinata. He felt guilty about what happened between Sasuke and me three years ago. And he has mistaken that for love. You know we would never be happy if we together. So, please, don't give up on him."

Hinata smiled sadly. She knew she could not compete with Sakura's beauty, Ino's outspokenness and Tenten's daring acts. But she wanted Naruto to be happy. And if the tie that bound them both will make him miserable, she would gladly relinquish their bond.

"Okay," she said softly. "But, please stop arguing, both of you. Today is Sakura's wedding day. I-I don't want you to argue because of me again."

Sakura looked at Ino.

"Why are we arguing again?"

"Because you miss me," Ino grinned.

_If that will make him happy…_

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_xxx_**

The bride was so beautiful when she came down from a palankeen and was led to be taken to the groom's side. The Fifth Kazekage was clearly smitten by his bride's appearance. The couple and the guests were gathering in front of the red and gold shrine, where they then heading into the main building to complete the marriage ritual. The most prestigious guests, including lords, kages and elders from other countries and villages had already taken their seats on the both sides of the main hall.

The couple then was taken to sit next to each other in front of four large statues of former kazekages that were lining up in front of the wooden altar, along with sacred relics and nuptial sake cups, as the waiting priest nodded, signaling to others to begin the ceremony.

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_xxx_**

Hinata stood watching as the couples were receiving congratulatory greetings by other guests. It was such a beautiful evening; where so many shinobi from other villages were gathering together in order to give their respect to their former Commander General.

Sakura has changed her attire to a beautiful red and gold kimono for the wedding reception. She smiled and laughed when someone had said something to her. The groom was busy having a conversation with the tsuchikage.

Naruto was nowhere to be seen. After the marriage ceremony ended, which was held in the shrine hall, where only the most influential leaders were invited in, she hadn't seen him came out from the building.

She never realized that she was standing next to Darui, who was staring openly at her, while her thought was so busily occupied with Naruto's whereabouts.

Darui stared at her. "You are a Hyuuga." He stated.

Hinata nearly jumped. "Err, yes." She replied and turned her eyes way from him and pretending to watch the bride.

But she could feel the dark man was still gazing at her intently. She began to panic and planned to leave.

"So, I heard this was supposed to be your wedding."

Hinata let out a small gasped. The nerve of the man! How dare he mention that so casually?

But Darui slanted his gaze on her lazily before he was back to observe the couple.

That's it. Hinata thought. I won't stay here anymore. I will ask Sakura to give this letter to Naruto.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the tall man followed her.

"Just, leave me alone, please?" She said, proud of herself for not making her voice trembled.

"Hey," the guy frowned. "Did I hurt your feeling?"

Which part of words he didn't understand, when she had said to leave her alone?

"Well, it's getting dark." He said and watched the sky. "I should go back to my village tonight." He muttered to himself more than to her.

"Wait," Hinata said. Darui looked at her, frowning.

"Are you going back to Cloud village?"

"Yeah, I can't stay here long, and I have paid my respect to the kazekage." He shrugged. "So I need to get back to my village."

"Can I, can I go with you?"

Darui's eyes went in surprise. "Well, you know you can't go without your hokage's consent."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Hinata said quickly. She took a medal from her purse and showed him. "With this and a letter to Naruto, h-he will give his permission."

"A Hyuuga family emblem." Darui nodded. "A permit which is recognized by any allied village. Very well then, let's go now." He started to walk.

Hinata hesitated at first, began to worry, but when Darui stopped and glanced at her, she smiled determinedly. " Okay" she said softly. "Lets' go."

_If this will make him happy…._

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_xxx_**

"So, all went well." Said Tsunade while helping herself another cup of sake. Sakura looked at her master worriedly.

"Shishou-sama. You know you had enough of sake tonight."

But the older woman just shrugged. "It is not every day my student gets married." She said and poured into another cup of sake. "Tonight is special. So, even an old hag like me entitled to have fun too."

Old Hag? Sakura watched the fifth hokage's beautiful face. She still looked like a woman in twenties despite her real age.

"How are you shishou?" She asked softly. She never thought she missed the older woman so terribly.

"Never felt better." She said. "Although, why our village choose to hand you over the arrogant brat is beyond my understanding."

"Shishou…"

"I know, I know, you love him." Her hand waved impatiently. "And I can see his people treat you well. But it is better if you married to someone from our own village." She let out a hiccup. "Ahh, I think I'm getting a headache." She rubbed her temple. "Damn, sometimes, I do feel old already."

Sakura gestured to Natsume. "Can you please assist my master to her room?"

"Yes, Sakura-sama."

Sakura frowned. "I told you not to call me that."

But Meme just beamed. "But that before you became our mistress, Sakura-sama." She said cheekily and led Tsunade away.

"She is back to her old self again." Matsuri said.

"Yeah."

"It is kind of you, to forgive what she did."

Sakura sighed. "She didn't have much choice, right? She loved that guy. After all, it was Kuroki who brought her out of the brothel and took care of her."

"But your husband has another opinion."

Sakura tried not to wince. Gaara's method of ruling his village was a bit harsh and sometimes ruthless. But he meant well for the sake of the village's safety. He didn't forgive the girl's crime and was planning to send her on a mission out of the village for a year.

"Sakura," Ino and Tenten came toward her.

"We can't find Hinata."

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_xxx_**

_Naruto, _

_I'm sorry for making your life miserable lately. I really blame myself. I really do._

_I don't even know how to write this, to express my own feeling because I am not really good with words. But by the time you read this, I am far from here, away from you, away from my painful memories._

_I know you are a busy man, so I am going to make it short and simple._

_Thank you for saving me last time. Thank you for being patient with me. And thank you for being my friend._

_Today, I have decided to end our engagement. We won't see each other again, so please don't worry about me. _

_You are a great man, Naruto. Someday, you will find some who is worthy enough for you to get married and fall in love._

_Yours truly,_

_Hinata_

Naruto reread the letter again, couldn't believe his eyes. Something deep in his heart clenched terribly. He felt some light had lost inside him.

He turned to the Suna nin who brought the letter.

"Where is she now?"

"She left the gate two hours ago…"

Naruto grabbed the shinobi's collar. "You, you gave me this letter after two hours?"

"Naruto," Gaara warned. Naruto let the man go. The shinobi coughed unstoppably. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. But I only followed her instructions."

Gaara nodded. "It is only two hours. She is still not far from here."

Naruto questioned the guard again. "Where is she heading to?"

"She left with Darui-sama of the Cloud Village. So I think that is where she heading to."

"Darui?" Jealousy was eating him up inside.

"Naruto." Gaara said, watching his friend's dark mood.

"Darui will be the successor of the fourth Raikage and you know that." Gaara warned him.

"What do you want me to do? Ask him politely to return what is mine back to me?" The blonde asked exasperatedly.

"You are a Hokage now, Naruto." He said. "You should act accordingly. You know you have to walk a thin line when dealing a problem with other villages."

He stared at Gaara grimly. "Yeah, just like you did when you stole Sakura away from me." He turned and went toward the main gate of the village, leaving the Kazekage alone.

_I'm not going to lose another most important person in my life again._

He never felt so lonely before.

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_xxx_**

Sakura was finally able to leave the banquet room after getting several well wishes from the guests and went to find Gaara. He was giving some orders to a group of shinobi , and they bowed before disappeared.

"Gaara? Something wrong?"

Gaara stared at her and pulled her into his arms. Sakura watched his face, tried to read his troubled expression. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

He sighed. "Naruto. He still doesn't want to let it go, does he? His up and down emotion is sometimes really getting on my nerves."

Sakura twisted the buttons on his front clothes. "What is going on?"

Gaara looked at her. "Do you happen to encourage you friend Hyuuga Hinata to break up her engagement with Naruto?"

"What? No, of course not. I asked her to give Naruto one more chance." She frowned. But I do have several friends who encouraged her to do so."

Gaara rubbed his face. "You Konoha people, always full of surprise." He then told her everything. "I never thought that docile friend of yours has a wild side."

"Well, she is a Hyuuga after all." Then, she stopped, remembering something. "Docile, huh, isn't that one of your requirements when you were looking for a wife?"

Gaara smirked and pulled her into his arms again. "Sometimes I do regret not having a wife who meets my requirement standards."

Sakura scowled. "You mean like meek, timid and docile wife who follows your orders without asking any questions at all?"

He grinned. "Just imagine if I have that type of wife. Wouldn't my life be simpler? I don't have to worry where I misplaced my wife because she is always on the place where I put her."

"Are you having a second thought now, kazekage-sama?"

Gaara grabbed her back and pressed her on his hard-on crotch and rolled intimately. "Ahh, what do you think?"

"Kage-sama! The Hokage is fighting with Darui-sama right now!" An abrupt voice tore them apart from their intimate cares.

"What?" _That idiot_, Gaara cursed. Darui is the future Raikage. Any misstep Naruto made as a Hokage could lead into a new war with Cloud village.

_What the hell he is thinking_?

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_xxx_**

Hinata watched in horror as Naruto pummeled Darui endlessly.

"Stop," Hinata said. She wanted to cry. She had never seen Naruto like this before. Naruto was so cold and dark aura enveloping him like a second skin.

"No, don't Naruto." _Please_, she pleaded him.

A burst of sand separated Naruto and Darui apart. Naruto fell onto his back as the fist of sand blew him away. Hinata ran toward him.

"Naruto," she whispered.

But Naruto didn't pay any heed toward her as he glared at the new arrival and wiped his bloodied mouth.

"Naruto." Gaara stared grimly at them. "We have been working so hard to keep our alliance from apart. You know we need the unity from all villages because we never know how long this peaceful time will last. So, I won't let you ruin what we have built for five years just because you couldn't control your emotion. "

Naruto rose from his fall and stared at the kazekage. Then, without a single word he turned and walked away.

"Hinata," Sakura called softly.

Hinata read Sakura's expression and nodded. She went to Darui and bowed, apologizing.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." She said. Then she ran toward Naruto.

Sakura sighed and went toward Darui. Her green chakra flowed onto Darui's chest as she healed his wound.

"Naruto is different from his old self today, eh?" Darui stated.

"Yeah." Sakura replied. She gave him a tight smile. "I'm sorry for my Hokage's action, Darui-sama." She said.

Darui stared at her. "I never thought Konoha has many interesting females." he said.

Sakura blushed. Gaara watched their display and quickly pulled her away from Darui. He scowled at the dark man.

"Is the apology accepted?" Gaara gave him an intimidating glare.

Darui just gave him an amused, lazy smile. "Sure."

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_xxx_**

"Naruto!" Hinata called. "Naruto! Wait up!"

But Naruto kept walking, leaving her behind.

"Naruto-kun," she pleaded. "Please, hear me out."

But Naruto was still angry when he finally stopped and glared at her. Hinata could not help but felt shivering inside.

"Do you have a feeling toward Darui?"

"No!"

"Please explain the meaning of this." Naruto shove her letter.

"I-I thought you the one who wants to end our engagement, Naruto." She said softly.

"Damn you, you want to leave me too?"

"No. I thought that is what you want." She replied "You didn't even talk to me, Naruto."

Naruto stared at her. "I was busy." He said shortly. He turned from her, staring into the darkness.

Hinata was heartbroken when hearing his cold answer. She wanted to weep in dismay. _What am I to you?_ She always wanted to know that. She felt so depress with her heart felt so heavy inside.

_That's it_. She turned to leave him.

"Don't go." He said quietly.

"Naruto, you are always being too unfair to me." She said while tears began to run down. "I know you love Sakura, and I could never replace her."

Naruto looked at her. "I love her. But not in the same way a man loves a woman. I thought I was. But I was wrong. I don't have that feeling."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he was silent for a moment. "After Gaara's proposal, I went away because I need to sort out my feeling toward Sakura. Then I realized something. The truth is, I was actually obsessed with him." He looked at her. "Uchiha Sasuke. I liked Sakura, but ever since we were children, I always obsessed what Sasuke had. How people always looked up to him. His special place in Sakura's heart. I wanted them to be mine."

"Naruto."

"This is the dark side of me." He said broodingly. "Do you still want me?"

Hinata gave a sad smile. "I guess everyone has his own obsession. You are my obsession. Ever since we were children, I always admire you. The strong, bright child, who never give to get what he wanted in his life. You are outspoken and strong and-and your smile is bright like sunshine. That-that is why I always admire your strength, and the admiration has turned into love."

Naruto grabbed her. "You are sweet and beautiful. And so soft spoken. You are too innocent for someone like me." His head rested against her shoulder. "I don't deserve you at all."

"I'm a shinobi, Naruto. I'm not innocent as you think. "

"Hinata, please give me another chance."

She tilted up to looked t his blue eyes. "Yes."

Naruto kissed her. "I want you."

Hinata flushed and trembled as his breath warmed her cheeks. He kissed her throat and slid his callused fingers into her kimono to undress her.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

"Damn baby, you feel so good."

"This-this is my first time. So-so please be gentle with m-me."

Naruto groaned on her skin. "You are killing me, you know. Not innocent, eh? Some shinobi you are."

**_xxx_**

* * *

**_xxx_**

Gaara stroke Sakura's bare skin, while thinking about the latest incident. Sakura sighed contently, moved to adjust herself. He kissed her rounded shoulder and pulled her against him.

"Gaara," her voice broke the silence. "This is our wedding night, and yet you don't look too happy." She rolled to her side to face him. "Why you are so restless?"

He stared at the ceiling. "Naruto said something about how I stole you from him. If he intended to make me feel guilty inside, he is so darn well succeeded."

"Naruto and I, we don't have that relationship. You know that."

"It is not what I mean," he interrupted her. "You, Naruto and Sasuke. The three of you have the special circle that links your fate to each other. And now I broke that link between three of you because I stole you away." He rose nakedly from the bed and looked out the window.

"I should have known." He said again. "Naruto and Sasuke, for the past five years they always fought viciously against to each other. And yet they never made a killing. I thought it was more like a game to them."

"Because Naruto understands him better than anyone else. They were bound together by fate. They have this brotherly love-hate relationship that I could not even describe to you. "

He stared at her. "No, the reason is you are the one who pulled in their reins from killing each other. They are totally opposite. Naruto is bright and shine. Sasuke is dark and moody. And you were there to balance them. You are the one who controls their emotions and sanity.

"They didn't kill each other before because of you. Now I stole you away, all hell will break loose."

"Gaara, what are you implying by that remark?"

He looked at her agitated state. "That I should steal you sooner."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the pink petals that he was rubbing. The hawks had whispered some disturbing news from Suna. So, he finally lost Sakura to Gaara. The kaleidoscope of emotions was burning inside him. These painful feelings, he felt lost of something precious in his heart. But somehow he felt relief. The entire barriers were lifted off, and now he was free.

A maddening sound of baby's crying broke the silence of the night. That annoying sound irritated him to no end, made him felt so restless and agitated. The burst of amaterasu came out and burnt the nearest trees.

"Shit." He still couldn't control his newfound power. The crying sound was still deafening, made him wanted to destroy the building.

"Kabuto! Karin!"

He entered the noisy chamber. Kabuto was putting something onto the baby's head. It was still crying painfully before abruptly stopped.

"My lord." The old man bowed. His old robe was so stink, Sasuke struggling not to kill him.

"What the hell are you doing? You know I hate them crying."

"But the pains will activate their powers." Kabuto replied calmly and put the baby back into the empty glass container. The green liquid filled the container until it full. The baby was breathing using tubes that attached onto its mouth and nose.

"This is the baby whom the mother you had killed yesterday."

Sasuke shrugged. "She was useless."

"These babies need their mothers."

Sasuke looked at the other glass containers, distastefully. Babies of different sizes and ages were floating in the green liquid, with tubes attached to their bodies, and all slept in the same position.

His children. He had fathered them all.

This is his clan. His future soldiers. The carefully selective mothers from other bloodline limit. Some of the women were given drugs to produce multiple twins.

Kabuto might be old and senile, but he was a masterpiece. He had been experimenting with the children since five years ago. Many of them had died, couldn't stand a chance on his cruel methods, but some had survived and showed the early of their incredible powers.

"I told you before. We need a woman who can be these babies' matron." Kabuto said cynically. "You have yet found the right one."

"Silence!" he hissed, shaken. The small black flame burst again.

Kabuto's smile turned sly, noticing his struggle. "Perhaps we need a good medic to help you to control your power fast. And the children need a decent mother, you know. "

"We have Karin to do that."

Kabuto snorted. "That woman is too eager to be in your bed. Her jealousy toward other women is too annoying. And she is slightly above average. We really need a high skillful medic that can help you control your power."

"Leave me."

"As you wish, my lord." Said Kabuto. "By the way, our shinobi have just returned from raiding a small village in the west. They have found a new woman for you tonight. I hope you will get entertained." He gave his sinister smile. "After all, I heard the woman has a long pink hair. Your favorite one." He chuckled and bowed to him, before leaving.

Sasuke's teeth clenched. Kabuto was baiting him again. They always played this psychological game against each other. They walked on a fine line between distrust and need to use each other. Unfortunately, Kabuto knew his weakness very well. That is the real reason why he had to let Sakura go three years ago. Because he won't let the old guy using her to take advantage on him.

He entered the bedchamber, where the woman was held captive. She whimpered in fear when realized someone entering the chamber. Sasuke snorted in disgust when noticed the woman was chained loosely to his bed.

But, like any other females in his vicinity, the pink hair woman began to sway toward him, fascinated by his look. She was young and beautiful, her long pink hair was soft, just like he preferred. But her eyes-

"Blue. You have blue eyes." He stated. Not the emerald green that he favored so much.

The woman startled. She flushed when hearing his voice. Her lips parted. "Yes, oh yes."

"Undress." The woman obeyed his command willingly. Sasuke was hard when looking at her plump breasts and her pink fleece. He quickly removed his trousers and pulled her head toward him, forcing her mouth to take him fully. She nearly gagged, tried to fight him, but he wouldn't let her, moving himself in and out, hissing at the feel of his sensitive skin rubbing against her warm tongue.

He finally jerked, spurting his seed onto the woman's face. She shrieked in dismay, but he didn't let her go. He rubbed her hair onto his face, inhaled the scent of the pink hair. She wasn't Sakura, so did the rest of the women he had bedded. But this was enough for now.

Because today was her wedding day, the day when she was supposed to be his, not Gaara's, not Naruto's and not anyone else. But his. She was his to keep. He wanted to howl at the moon, wanted to scream of this world unfairness.

_Until we meet again, Sakura._

Because one day, he would have her again.

* * *

**THE END**

xxxxx


End file.
